


From The Wreckage

by orphan_account, Winchesterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Laura, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attraction, Banshee Lydia Martin, Banshee Powers, Barebacking, Biting, Blow Jobs, Building Friendship, Building trust, Chemo signals, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Come Marking, Come play, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Drinking, Dystopia, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, Feral Peter Hale, First Time, Food Fight, Full Moon, Full Shift Werewolves, Goodbyes, Grief/Mourning, Hand Jobs, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapped Stiles, Kissing, Knotting, Learning Technology, Living Together, Love Confessions, Lust, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Making Love, Marking, Massages, Mate bonds, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Character Death, Minor Laura Hale/Lydia Martin, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, POV Alternating, Revolution, Riding, Rimming, Scenting, Sex in Beta Form(s), Sexual innuendos, Sharing, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, Shower Sex, Stubborn Stiles, Tickling, Versatile Derek Hale, Versatile Stiles Stilinski, Virgin Stiles Stilinski, Werewolf Mates, Wolf Derek, Wolfsbane Poisoning, Wounds, breaking curfew, breaking skin, cooking together, interruptions, prisoner Stiles, secret meetings, shackles, shirtless derek, showering together, surprise knot, torture (offscreen), treaty, working out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-07-16 04:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 58,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7252240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchesterek/pseuds/Winchesterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only thing Stiles wanted was a little freedom. He wanted to be able to walk where he wanted in the forest, wanted to be able to do what he wanted when he wanted and most of all he wanted to be an adult, especially because he was one. The last thing he wanted was to feel trapped by the Argent's rules about curfew. He understood that there were werewolves and getting too close to the were-border was dangerous, but hell if he was going to let that stop him from having a little fun.</p><p>Needless to say, fun was overrated and all Stiles wanted was to go home to his friends and father now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“You really need to relax,” Stiles said as he glanced back at Scott, who was stumbling beside him. “We’re out here to drink and have fun and you’re being a party-pooper.”

“It’s just… I didn’t realize it was a full moon,” Scott said, tripping over a root and swearing. “Why do we need to come out to the woods for this anyway? Do you know how much trouble we could get into for breaking curfew?”

“Because, we’re adults! And screw your girlfriend’s family rules about curfew. We should be able to have a little fun when we want to and where we want to. And I want to have fun tonight. I’m gonna drink and enjoy all the absolute nothingness that we can't see.” Stiles threw his hands up into the darkness, sloshing the alcohol around in the bottle he held. He took a swig and then offered it to Scott before finding a nice log to sit against.

“The rules are there to keep us safe,” Scott protested, but he took the bottle and gulped down some alcohol, before dropping down to the ground to sit cross-legged.

“I’m not forcing you to be here,” Stiles pointed out, grabbing the bottle back and taking a swig. “I can drink out here all by myself if you wanna go back to camp.”

“I’m not leaving you out here alone,” Scott said instantly, scowling down at the ground. “How do I always let you talk me into doing stupid shit like this?” He sighed and leaned back until he was resting against a tree trunk.

“Because you’re my best friend and I’m awesome.” Stiles snorted a laugh, taking another swig and handing the bottle back to Scott. “You don't get tired of all the rules?” he asked, sighing and leaning back next to Scott.

“Well, sometimes,” Scott said, shrugging. “But what can we do? We live adjacent to hostile werewolves.”

“Yeah.” Stiles sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He sat there quietly, enjoying the silence. The only thing that sounded was crickets and other small creatures shuffling through the forest, both preparing for sleep and waking. Stiles was tired of feeling like he had no freedom with the reign of the Argents in their village. He knew it had always been a thing, ever since he could remember, but they were the ones that knew about werewolves and people trusted them.

Stiles could care less. He hated feeling trapped and hated being confined.

Something large in the brush snapped Stiles out of his thoughts. “Did you hear that?” he asked Scott quietly.

Scott brought the bottle down from his lips mid-sip. He swung his head around, scanning the woods. “Hear what?”

Stiles peered into the darkness and froze when a low growl sounded. “Oh, god. Tell me I’m drunk and hallucinating.”

“If you’re hallucinating, then I am too, because I heard _that_ ,” Scott whispered, climbing to his feet. “I _told_ you we shouldn’t have come out here. Now let’s get back to the village before whatever _that_ is decides to come after _us_.”

Stiles couldn't move as the growl started to get louder and more threatening. “I think it’s already decided to come after us Scotty.” Stiles jumped to his feet and yanked Scott’s arm. “Fuck! Run!”

“Shit!” Scott yelled, stumbling as Stiles pulled him, before regaining his footing and starting to run. The growl turned into a howl and the two of them ran faster, Scott’s breath already ragged. “It’s a full moon, Stiles, _a full moon!”_

“Fuck. I know, I know!” Stiles sprinted back in the direction they’d come with no clear destination, jumping over logs and stopping to drag Scott. “Shit. Shit. We should split up. I’ll lead it away.” He pulled a heaving Scott along and pushed him forwards. “Go!”

“No, Stiles, are you kidding?!” Scott yelled. “I’m not leaving you!”

“Go! You can't run as fast as me! I don't want you to get eaten!” Stiles shoved him harder into the darkness. “I’ll meet you back at the village! I promise.”

Scott stumbled and fell, yelling after Stiles who disappeared quickly into the darkness of the woods.

Stiles ran. His breath came quickly into his lungs, like fire, legs pumping. Branches slapped Stiles in the face and body as he sprinted past them, the growls and snarls on his heels. Stiles was covered in welts and scratches as he burst through some brush and froze… the only thing in front of him a steep wall of rocks. “Fuck!” he shouted, his voice echoing off the stone. Stiles jumped and tried to grab a small outcrop, but he wasn't tall enough. He cut his hands as he tried to find a hold, but the stone was giving him no escape.

The snarling stopped as an enormous black wolf pushed its way through the brush and stood there, staring at Stiles and growling deep in its throat.

Stiles turned and faced the beast, breath coming quicker. “Stay back!” he shouted, as if it would have any effect. He grabbed the closest thing to him, which was a long, slender branch. “Don't come any closer!”

The wolf stopped and cocked its head, before huffing out its breath in a snort. After a moment it lunged and grabbed the end of Stiles' branch in its mouth, snapping it off.

Stiles stared wide-eyed at the branch and the wolf. “Leave! I don't want any trouble!”

The wolf gave Stiles what could only be a disgusted look before the fur on its body started melting away, revealing skin. In a matter of moments, there was a man standing there in front of Stiles. "No trouble?" He huffed. "Then maybe you should have stayed on your side of the border." The man's voice wasn't nearly as intimidating as his body, which appeared to be nothing but muscle.

Stiles was shocked silent. First a wolf, then a _naked_ man was standing in front of him. Sure, he knew how things worked and he knew that some wolves shifted between human and wolf form, but he’d never witnessed it before with his own eyes. Stiles held the stick out in front of him, as if it would keep him safe. “I didn't know. Just let me go back to my people. It’s not like there’s a sign that says ‘hey this is werewolf territory, no trespassing’ on the border.”

"That's too bad for you," the man said, walking closer. "I'm afraid I can't let you go."

“Yes you can! I didn't do anything to you and you haven't hurt me yet. You can let me go.”

The man's hand shot out and he grabbed the stick, yanking Stiles' closer. "You trespassed in our territory. For all I know, you could be a spy."

“ _Me_? A spy? You _can't_ be serious.” Stiles yelped as the stick broke free of his grasp and he backed up into the rocks again. “I am not a spy!”

"Until we can determine that for sure, you're coming with me." The man advanced again, reaching out for Stiles' arm.

“I object!” Stiles said, dancing out of his reach. “It would be a very bad idea for you to take me somewhere because then I’d know more than I do right now which is absolutely nothing. You should let me go now. My dad will come looking for me if you take me.”

"Then he'll have to deal with the Alphas of our pack," the man said, undeterred.

“You are not taking me!” Stiles picked up a rock and threw it, wincing when it was caught in the air and he was glared at. He darted off to the side to try and escape.

Like a flash, the man was on him, looping his arm around Stiles' waist and lifting him effortlessly off the ground. "You're coming," he said, not even flinching as Stiles pounded at his arm. "I’d prefer not knocking you out, but if you keep struggling..."

“Let me go! I am not going to be a prisoner!” Stiles screamed, kicked and flailed as he tried to get out of the firm grip the werewolf had on him. “Put me down!”

"I'm sorry but you're not leaving me any choice," the werewolf ground out between his teeth.  
  
Stiles screamed and thrashed, then everything went black. 

***

Derek forced himself to stay still in the face of his sister’s wrath. “What exactly did you want me to do with him, Laura? The human was in our territory.”

“Then you should have chased him off and killed him! Not bring him back to our pack! He’s a liability and you’re putting everyone here in danger!” Laura’s eyes were bright red as she snarled the words out in Derek’s face.

Derek snarled back, his own eyes flashing. “I’d prefer not to get into the habit of cold-blooded murder,” he shot back. “And how much danger can one human pose anyway? He breached our territory. The law says we can do with encroachers as we see fit. Why not bring him here?”

“Because humans will come looking for him, which means they will find our settlement and you know how the Argents and their gang of rebels deal with werewolves. You should have known better, Derek!” Laura growled and threw her hands up in the air. “And what happened to the other one? He ran off to tell their whole village that his friend didn't come back?”

Derek opened his mouth and for a moment, nothing came out. He’d forgotten about the other human. He shook his head vehemently then said, “It won’t make a difference. The Argents know the law. You think they’d hesitate to enact it if a wolf crossed their border? Most likely, they’d do exactly what you want me to do and shoot first, ask questions later!” Derek shook his head again. “I’m not killing him.”

Laura glared hard at Derek. “Fine. Then I will. And I’ll leave his body at the border for them to collect.” Laura pushed past Derek, already half shifted and headed towards his bedroom.

Derek snarled louder, his beta shift coming over him as he darted around Laura and blocked the bedroom door. “Laura, stop,” he growled. “You’re not a murderer.”

“I am protecting this pack! Which you have seem to forgotten all about because of this human boy!”

Somewhere inside, Derek wondered if she had a point, but he still wasn’t going to let her kill this human dispassionately. “Laura, you will regret this if you do it,” he protested. When she made to step forward again, he hurriedly said, “I’ll take responsibility for him.”

Laura watched Derek with crimson eyes, fangs slowly retracting. "And if the humans come for him and our people die, that's something you're going to have to live with."

“What’s one more thing to live with,” Derek said quietly. “I’m not letting you become a killer Laura. Our parents wouldn’t have wanted it. And it would just be proving that the Argents are right about us.”

A muscle in Laura’s jaw ticked. “Our parents were wrong, Derek. And look where it got them and our family. They trusted the wrong humans and now they’re dead. I don't want that to happen to you and our pack.”

“It won’t,” Derek promised. How easy it was for those words to fall from his lips. He could only hope he was right. “I won’t let it.”

Laura raised a sharp nail and pointed it at Derek. “You better hope it doesn’t because I will kill every human that comes into this territory if they are a threat to our people. Every single one. You better hope this boy is worth it because he’s never going back. Ever.”

Derek relaxed minutely and nodded his head. “I understand.” The tension in the room went down slightly and he felt his shift melting away, his eyes changing back to their usual gray-green.

“And if he escapes, I’ll rip his throat out,” Laura added, glancing over Derek’s shoulder, before turning and storming out.

Derek blew out his breath and sagged against his bedroom door. For the first time since Laura had come storming in, Derek heard the sound of the human’s heartbeat, rabbiting away. With how fast it was, he was more than likely conscious and probably heard a great deal of what Laura and Derek had been shouting about.

This wasn’t going to be easy.

Derek opened his bedroom door and stared. The human was lying on the floor, one foot in the air as he fiddled with the shackle around his ankle. “What are you doing?” Derek asked.

“Leaving!” the human shouted. “You can't keep me here!” The human jiggled his leg around wildly, the metal clanking against the chain. “Let me go!”

“That’s not possible,” Derek said. “You came into our territory. The treaty between us states one of two things. You forfeit your freedom or your life.” He walked a few steps closer and the human recoiled. “I’m not going to hurt you,” Derek said, trying to appear nonthreatening.

“You have to let me go. My dad will come looking for me and then he’ll get killed! I promise I won’t say anything. Just let me go. Really, I didn't mean to come into your territory last night.” The boy pulled against the chain again as he backed up against the nightstand.

“I assume that means you heard what my sister and I were saying,” Derek said. “If I let you go, what’s to stop you from rallying the other humans and leading them here to kill all of us?”

“If you don't hurt me and let me go then I don't have a reason to,” he replied. “Keeping me captive against my will is starting to build one, though. You have me shackled to your bed like an animal!”

“I won’t stake the lives of my pack on your word. I don’t know you and I can’t trust you. At least not yet.” He moved to a chair in the corner and sat down. “And I’m sorry about the shackles. I know from my own experience, they’re not the most comfortable.” Derek rubbed at his own wrists almost subconsciously.

“Oh, but you thought it was okay to bring me where you _live_ rather than let me go when I was in the forest? Look at me. How the hell am I going to hurt you or anyone else? You obviously had no problem capturing me and bringing me back to be your _prisoner_.”

“I have no intention of keeping you shackled indefinitely. Even if you could pick the lock on that, there are wolves constantly patrolling our borders. They’d scent you within minutes, if not seconds, of leaving the settlement.” Derek stood up and took a few more steps towards the boy. “Now, are you going to do something foolish if I undo that?”

The boy reached back behind him and grabbed the first thing he touched then chunked it at Derek’s head. “Let me go!”

Derek caught the flying book easily and rolled his eyes. “I take it that’s a yes.”

“If you were in my situation you wouldn't do anything different! Other than kill me, obviously.” Clanking sounded in the room again as the boy yanked against the chain. “And who the hell has chains on their bed?!” He grabbed another book and chunked it at Derek’s head again. “I’m not going to be your sex slave!”

“Oh for…” Derek caught the projectile and tossed it onto his bed. “Believe it or not, those chains are there for a reason, and it’s not for sex slaves.” He caught another fired book, before moving preternaturally fast and grabbing a hold of the human’s wrist as it was about to throw something else. “Do you want me to unlock you or not?”

The boy was breathing heavily in Derek’s face, heart beating quickly. “Only monsters keep others prisoners.”

Derek fought the urge to grind his teeth. “And I suppose you think our kind are the only monsters? If only you knew.” He used his other hand to grasp the boy’s chin. “Do you. Want me. To unlock you?”

“Yes,” the boy spat.

From this close, Derek could smell the acrid scent of his fear, adrenaline and a faint undercurrent of something unique. He let go of the boy’s face and pulled the key to the shackle from the pocket of his pants, unlocking it easily, the manacle clanging as it hit the floor.

The second Derek moved a fraction of an inch away from the boy, he shot up and darted towards the door with surprising speed.

“Dammit,” Derek cursed, scrambling after the boy. “Wait!” he yelled as the human opened the front door and froze, the multitude of wolves milling around the street stopping and turning to look at him.

“Shit,” the boy muttered, frozen. It took only seconds for him to react and try to dart out the door.

Derek’s hand shot out and caught the boy’s wrist, holding it like an iron vise. “Don’t be foolish,” he whispered. “How long do you think it would take for Laura or one of the other wolves to tackle you and haul you back here?”

“You think I want to live shackled to a bed and never see my family again?”

“If that’s how you want this to go, so be it,” Derek said. “But you’re my responsibility now, and I’m not letting anyone hurt you.” He grabbed the boy around the waist and hauled him back into the house, ignoring the pain as he viciously scratched at Derek’s forearms. He tossed the human back onto his bed and shut the bedroom door behind him, leaning against it and crossing his arms, watching the boy intently.

“You can't keep me in here. I’m not sleeping shackled to your bed with you.”

“The couch is comfortable,” Derek said. “I can sleep there until you’re ready to stop running.” He straightened himself up and grasped the doorknob. “I’m going to make some food. I trust you’re hungry. I would suggest not trying to run again. Remember, I have heightened senses.” He opened the door and said, “My name is Derek, by the way,” before leaving the room, shutting it firmly behind him.

***

Stiles sat on the bed, staring at the door. He was beyond furious and the only thing he wanted to do was run and go back to his father; to see if Scott was okay. But with all the werewolves that were outside there was no way that he would be able to make it, even if he managed to get past Derek and into the forest. Stiles sighed and studied the room. There was a window and Stiles moved over to it and tried to pull it up, but it shocked him. He sighed.

Stiles hated everything. Even if he managed to kill the werewolf keeping him prisoner, he still wouldn't be able to leave. “God dammit!”

Stiles wasn't sure how long it had been, but the smell of food made his stomach growl and he grumbled in frustration in the corner of the room where he’d planted himself on the floor.

The door opened and Derek stood there, a plate of food balanced in the crook of his arm and a large glass of water in his hand. “Would you prefer to eat in here, or come into the dining room?”

Stiles looked up from where he was sitting on the floor, holding his stomach and glaring at Derek. “Why would I even trust you enough to eat the food you’re giving me? It could be poisoned.”

Derek sighed huffily and took a large bite of steak off the plate. He chewed melodramatically and swallowed, before raising his eyebrows and holding out the plate again.

“Now the water,” Stiles said, waiting.

Derek’s eyebrows drew down into a severe line and a muscle near his eye twitched. He took a sip of water and glared at Stiles.

“What about the potatoes?” Stiles said, reaching out to take the glass of water, but not the plate.

“I’m starting to regret not letting Laura kill you,” Derek said flatly, before setting the plate on the bed. “Eat what you want.” He walked back out of the room, but left the door open this time.

“The potatoes probably have the poison then because you didn't eat them,” Stiles said, looking up at the plate, wondering if any of the meat close to the potatoes was safe. He sighed and sipped the water, leaving the plate on the bed untouched as he watched the open door.

“Tell me, why on earth would I go to the trouble of poisoning you after my sister nearly tore my head off when I stopped her from coming in here and killing you?” Derek called, as he crashed pots and pans together in the kitchen.

“Because you wanted to do it yourself!” Stiles called out. “Maybe you want to watch me die slowly. After all you like to keep prisoners.” Stiles looked at his water then and frowned, wondering if there was something in it that could make humans sick but werewolves were immune to.

There came a dull thumping sound through the open door, which sounded suspiciously like a head being banged against a wall. “Believe what you like. But I’m not planning on hurting you.”

“Yeah, well like you said, you can't trust me so there’s no way that I can trust you, either.” Stiles sat the water aside on the floor and sighed, curling up against the wall again. The only thing he wanted was to go home.

Derek’s silhouette appeared in the doorway. “I suppose you’re right.” He sighed. “We’re not monsters, Stiles, no matter what you’ve grown up hearing about us.” Derek gestured to his left. “The bathroom’s just there. I’ll leave you alone now.” He vanished out of the doorway again, to do who knows what.

Stiles was silent and so was the rest of the house. He didn't drink the water or eat any of the food and didn't say anything as Derek collected it later that night before bedtime. Stiles only moved once to use the restroom before planting himself back in the corner for the rest of the evening, trying to plan his escape.

It was dark and the moon was high in the sky by the time he peaked into the living room to see Derek asleep on the couch. Stiles quietly shuffled around the bedroom and found what looked like a hideous sweater and pulled it over his head. Derek had mentioned wolves catching his scent if he tried to escape and Stiles wasn't sure if it would work, but he hoped he could trick their noses long enough to get to the border.

Stiles crept through the living room quietly, jumping when Derek started mumbling in his sleep and rolling around. He could hear his heartbeat in his ears and he willed himself to calm down. The last thing he needed to go was wake Derek. He was sure he would be shackled forever if he were captured again. Stiles made it to the door, stopping when Derek mumbled a familiar name.

He turned to look at Derek when he mumbled the name again. Stiles knew that name. Kate. Kate Argent. He hesitated before opening the door and slipping out. Stiles didn't waste any time as he found the North Star and took off running towards the border.

Barely two minutes had passed before he heard a voice, nearly right in his ear. "You're not exactly the sharpest tool in the shed, are you?"

Stiles shrieked and tripped, rolling on the ground until a fallen tree stopped him. He sat up quickly and looked up to see a bombshell blonde looking down at him. “I don't want any trouble. Just leave me alone,” he said and got to his feet, backing away from her.

"No can do, cutie," the girl said, circling around him. "Laura had a feeling you'd get past Derek pretty quickly. There are three of us watching the house." She smiled toothily at him. "And now it's my job to bring you back."

“Oh, no you don't!” Stiles darted around her and started running blindly into the forest, hoping he could at least get close enough to the border for them to stay away from him. He had no chance against three werewolves, not even against one really, but he had to try.

The girl pounced onto his back moments later, taking him down to the forest floor. She promptly sat on Stiles' back and sighed theatrically. "Like reasoning with a wall. No wonder Derek dragged you home with him."

Stiles growled his best human growl and tried to buck the girl off. “Get off of me you - you werewolf, you!” Stiles flailed around on the ground. The girls weight wasn't much, but the force she put behind it had him pinned. “Let me go! Why do any of you care about me! Get off!”

"We care about any human that comes across the border. They could be spies, lookouts, assassins, who knows." The girl examined one shapely nail, rocking as Stiles heaved and bucked under her. "Now are you going to come back with me on your own, or do I have to haul that cute butt back myself?" She sounded supremely unconcerned either way.

“I am not a spy or assassin or any of those things. You can't be serious. Look at me!” Stiles growled and screeched under her. “I’m not going back!”

"Remember, I asked," the girl said, before grabbing the waistband of Stiles' underwear and throwing him over her shoulder before marching back in the direction they came.

Stiles flailed and shrieked the whole way back.

***

Derek jerked awake on the couch, the reason instantly apparent as he heard the human cursing and yelling... outside. "Dammit," he muttered to himself, before hurrying out the door. In the bright light of the moon, he could clearly see Erica approaching, the human slung over her shoulder.

"Your little friend went for a nice stroll," she said.

"Put me down you heathen!" the boy screamed, flailing on Erica's shoulder.

"Now that's something I haven't been called before," Erica said, grinning at Derek. She heaved the boy off her shoulder and he stood there, wobbling.

"Are you wearing my sweater?" Derek asked, nonplussed. His stomach gave a little jerk at the smell of their intertwined scents, but he ignored it.

The kid looked down at himself then glared at Derek. "Well it's not like I have any clothes of my own other than what I'm wearing! You won't let me go home where all my belongings are!"

Derek rubbed at his temples, grinding his teeth. "Until we're absolutely certain you're not a threat to us, you're not going anywhere." He ignored the boy’s disgruntled look and turned his attention to Erica. "Maybe Isaac can loan him some clothes? He's closer in build to the human than I am."

Erica shrugged. "I don't think he'll mind." She smiled at the boy and said, "I hope you like scarves."

He glared at both of them and struggled out of Derek's sweater, then threw it in Derek's face. "I hate all of you! There's no way I can ever like anyone that keeps people against their will." The boy shoved past Derek, stomping off into the house.

Derek bit his lip until he tasted blood. Obviously, the human didn't know much about the people in his own village if he felt that way.

"Good luck with that one," Erica said, slugging Derek in the shoulder. "I think I'm going to find Boyd. He's patrolling the east border." She blew Derek a kiss and he rolled his eyes.

Taking a deep breath, he followed the boy back into the house. Judging from his heartbeat, he’d gone back into Derek’s bedroom. He didn’t think there was anything to gain from trying to talk to him again tonight, so he settled himself on his couch with a book, trying to turn his attention from the human.

It didn’t work very well.

Derek sighed and resigned himself to a sleepless rest of the night.

***

Stiles was exhausted and hungry, but he couldn't sleep last night and there was no way he was going to eat the food that Derek brought him earlier. Stiles would starve to death before he let himself be a kept human. He could survive twenty-one days without food before he started to suffer any long-term issues, but he knew he could only live three days without water. He'd reluctantly drank the water this morning and stayed planted on the floor in the corner of the room, huddled in on himself.

Stiles heard mumbling out in the living room and he buried his face against his knees. He just wanted to go home.

The bedroom door opened and a voice said, “Stiles?” in an incredulous tone.

Stiles looked up, confused. When his eyes focused there was a very familiar redhead at the door that he hadn't seen in at least two years. "Lydia?" Stiles asked, shocked.

Lydia flew across the room and threw herself into Stiles’ arms, clutching him tightly. “What on earth are you doing here?” she asked, voice thick.

Stiles' arms wrapped tightly around her, burying his face into her hair. "I got lost when I was out in the woods with Scott. Derek took me captive. Scott got away." Stiles didn't let her go as he asked, "What are you doing here? I thought I would never see you again!"

“I’ve actually been living here...almost two years.” Lydia pulled back and wiped at her eyes. “I set out to find the territory border, when I realized it wouldn’t be safe for me to stay with the humans anymore.”

"What? Why? Are you - did you get bitten?" Stiles looked at her, worried. He smoothed a hand over her hair and watched her quietly.

“I’m not a wolf, Stiles,” Lydia said, taking Stiles’ hand and squeezing it. “I’m a Banshee.”

"What the hell is a Banshee?"

Lydia gave Stiles a dry look. “Why am I not surprised you’ve never cracked a book about supernatural creatures?” She rubbed her thumb over the back of Stiles’ hand. “A Banshee is basically a harbinger of death. When I sense death coming, I scream.”

"Oh." Stiles’ face scrunched up at the thought. "Do you transform into something gross looking?"

Lydia slapped the back of Stiles’ head. “Of course not!”

"Ow! What?! I had to ask!" Stiles rubbed the back of his head as he looked at Lydia. "It's not like they let us read up on those kinds of things, if you don't recall."

Lydia’s face sobered up and she nodded. “Anyway, my grandmother was a Banshee as well. When I started showing signs of it… the Argents started threatening my parents. I ran away to keep them safe.” She kept her voice even, but Lydia’s face showed the strain as she spoke.

"They're safe," Stiles assured her, pulling her closer again. "They miss you and worry about you, but they're safe..."

Lydia’s facade cracked and she started to cry softly into Stiles’ neck.

Stiles held her tightly, burying his face against Lydia's hair again as he tried his best to comfort her. He hated that she had to leave and that she'd been alone. Stiles worried even more that his dad would come look for him and die. Stiles sighed, rocking Lydia gently.

After a few minutes, Lydia seemed to pull herself together and she patted Stiles on the leg. “So, something tells me that you’ve been giving Derek a hard time.” There came a small choking noise from the living room and Lydia rolled her eyes. “I take it that’s a yes.”

Stiles glared in the direction of the living room. "Well yeah. I'm his _prisoner._ Did he expect an obedient one? I think not!"

“They’re obeying the treaty that the Argents and the Hales both agreed to. At this point, you’re stuck until they can figure out whether or not you’re here to spy on them, or the harbinger of an attack.”

"Oh my god. They can't be serious. _Me_?! Obviously they're fucking out of their minds if they think I'm capable of something like that. Derek is delusional! I was out drinking with Scott in the woods!"

“I can hear you, you know,” Derek’s voice came floating in from the living room.

Lydia snorted with laughter, before covering it with a cough at Stiles’ withering glare.

"Hear me louder! You are _de-lu-sion-al_!" Stiles glared in the direction of the living room harder.

“It’s not horrible living here, Stiles,” Lydia said. “When I ran away, they took me in, even though I’d lived my life among humans. They’ve kept me safe, given me a home.” She wrapped an arm around his shoulders and squeezed.

"I don't want to be here Lydia. I want to be at home in my bed. I want to have my things and be with Scott and my Dad. I didn't come out here looking for this. I don't want anything to do with this place. If I have to stay here forever I'll freaking off myself."

“If you’d like, I can try to talk to Laura, see if she can send a message to the Argents about where you are. That way, at least your dad will know you’re alive.”

Stiles huffed. "Yeah. Cause that will go over well. They'll probably send my dad out here to get killed..." Stiles sighed and leaned against the wall.

“What makes you think that Laura would automatically kill anyone who came looking for you?” Lydia asked curiously.

"Because she said so herself. I am so done with this place."

Lydia shook her head. “I doubt she meant it. She and Derek have a volatile relationship. They tend to argue a lot and blow things out of proportion.” There came several footsteps, followed by a door slam. Apparently Derek had had enough of eavesdropping.

“Yeah, well, you’re not human Lydia. You fit in here.”

“I do, but I’ve never forgotten the friends I had where I grew up. You, Allison…” She looked down at their clasped hands. “Jackson.” She cleared her throat and squeezed his hand again. “I’ll talk to Laura. She likes me... maybe I can even get her to let you go.

Stiles glanced at Lydia and squeezed her hand. "I seriously doubt that's ever going to happen, but thanks..."

Lydia cocked an eyebrow at him. “Don’t tell me you’ve forgotten how persuasive I can be? I remember a time when you would have done anything I asked of you.”

Stiles snorted. "Yeah, but that was because I was in love with you. My horizons have been broadened since you disappeared."

“Really?” Lydia asked, dragging the word out. “Do tell.”

"One word. Danny." Stiles smiled a little and shrugged. "I mean it's nothing serious, but it's been happening for a while now."

“Not bad,” Lydia said, looking impressed. “Well, if you couldn’t have me, I suppose he’s close to the next best thing.”

"I'll make sure to mention that to him if I ever see him again. I'm sure he will be offended." Stiles squeezed Lydia's hand again.

“You’ll see him again,” Lydia promised. “I’m going home right now to try and smack some sense into Laura.” She leaned forward to give Stiles another hug, holding him tightly. “I’ve missed you.”

"I missed you too..."

***

Derek sat on Laura’s couch, watching her slamming cupboards in the kitchen, practically seething. He waited a few minutes before opening his mouth. “You know, I did actually come here to talk to you about something.”

Laura looked over at Derek, giving him her patented annoyed-with-Derek look. “You mean other than about your human?”

Derek couldn’t help the way his heart sped up at Stiles being called _‘his’_. He chose to not try to dig into why that was and hoped fervently Laura would ignore it too. “Yes, actually. About Peter.”

Laura sighed and ran her hands through her hair, seeming to deflate. “I know…”

“If he hadn’t been caught that night…” Derek trailed off. What Stiles didn’t know was that Derek wasn’t out for fun the night he found him. Derek’s uncle had grown more and more uncontrollable. Peter was almost completely feral on full moon nights.

“I’ve been thinking about using Wolfsbane to control him…”

“How? Poisoning him?” Despite how Peter had devolved after their family’s death, he was still their family. But the situation was becoming hopeless.

“I’m not sure…” Laura moved to sit on the couch next to Derek. “Infused in ropes maybe? But… poison would make him weaker.”

“What about mountain ash? We could ask Deaton maybe…”

“We could try… but you know how rare it is. I’ll talk to him about it.”

Derek didn’t like it, but they had to do something. He sighed and rubbed his face in his hands. Just another problem he had to deal with. His life was rapidly turning out more complicated than he ever thought it would be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **About the Universe** : Alright, so I know some of you are going to ask why the wolves have modern technology and the humans don't. When we first started writing this, Em and I discussed the best way to describe it was probably like The Hunger Games, were each district has a level of richness or poorness. Basically the wolves have kept up with technology, etc in this dystopian world and the humans slowly declined over the centuries since the collapse. What was the collapse? *shrugs* We didn't get that far into the past with that, so we don't know. Hope this helps!

The last week had been hell for Stiles. No matter how many times he’d escaped Derek’s house at night, it seemed that the blonde werewolf, Erica, always caught him. She was like a hawk that Stiles couldn't escape, but he kept trying, no matter how many weggies she gave him as she carried him back to the settlement. There wasn't a day or night that he hadn't tried at least once, but it only furthered Derek’s watch on him. 

What was worse was Stiles was _hungry_. He refused to eat any of the food that Derek offered him. Stiles still didn't trust the werewolf and Stiles didn't want to eat any of the food and make Derek think he was starting to get soft. He could handle starvation. It wouldn't be the first time that he’d gone a long time without food. Things had pretty much remained the same since he’d gotten here. Stiles still sat and slept in the corner of Derek’s room where he felt somewhat safe, with his back covered. He drank water and any time he had to escape into the woods to take care of his business, he was sure that there were werewolves watching him.

He still wasn't sure he was okay with this concept called a _bathroom_. He’d used it a few times when it was too dark to see outside, but it was still strange to him to have running water in a toilet and running water come out of a faucet to wash his hands. And a shower. Stiles wasn't sure how it worked, but Derek kept insisting that he shower, especially since during his latest escape attempt he’d fallen in mud while running from Erica, Boyd and Isaac and he reeked. More than his usual unclean stench. Stiles wouldn't be surprised if the mud had animal feces mixed in it.

“So warm water comes out of this thing?”

Derek stood in the doorway and nodded, trying to breathe minimally through his mouth. "I can get you clean clothes and a towel. If you'd like."

“Well, what do you expect? For me to put these back on or walk around naked?” Stiles glanced over at Derek, an annoyed look on his face. “Yeah. Thanks. I definitely need new clothes and a towel.” Stiles stood there, looking at the shower again. “So how does it work?”

"I wouldn't put it past you," Derek muttered under his breath. He gestured to the shower again. "You just turn that metal knob until the water is the temperature that suits you. But just so you know, the warm water won't last forever."

“Well I’m used to showering in a freezing stream so I can deal without warm water.” Stiles stood there awkwardly, glancing over at Derek again. “Are you going to stand there and watch me?”

Derek looked scandalized, his mouth hanging open slightly. "No, of course not," he sputtered, backing out of the doorway. "I'll leave the clothes on the toilet lid, along with a towel."

“Yeah, okay.” Stiles waited until Derek was gone before he started undressing and left his pile of dirty clothes on the floor. He got into the shower and closed the curtain, looking at the knob that Derek had motioned to. He twisted it and at first nothing happened. Then water came rushing out. It was cold, but Stiles was used to that. It slowly got warmer until it was scalding hot, like lava, and Stiles was screaming and jumping around in the shower as he tried to turn it back down to a cooler temperature.

Once the temperature was under control, Stiles washed himself efficiently, testing out various things that were in the shower that foamed up. He wasn't used to having soap so readily available, so Stiles used every kind of soap there was on his body and hair until he was a mixture of fresh, clean scents. He dried off and dressed in Derek’s clothes when he was done, quietly coming out into the living room to see Derek on the couch.

“I don't know if there’s any saving my shoes… so I didn't bother putting them back on.”

"I can get you new shoes," Derek said. He paused a moment. "I was thinking of making soup. I've got a craving. Would you like to help me?"

“I, uh - I don't know how to cook unless it’s outside on a fire.” Stiles pulled at the large shirt that hung on his body and shrugged. “I guess I could cut things. But that means you’d have to give me something sharp.”

"Even if you stabbed me, I'd heal," Derek said seriously. "I'll take the chance if you promise me you'll eat some of it."

“I doubt you’d heal if I got a major artery,” Stiles said and rolled his eyes. He sighed and then his stomach growled. “Why do you care if I eat anyway?”

"I've been impaled before and healed." Derek's voice was matter of fact, but there was tightness around his mouth at the admission. "And I care because I don't want to see someone starve to death." 

“Yeah, well, I’m just a human right? Who cares if I starve.” Stiles looked around the house and then headed towards the kitchen area where he always saw Derek disappear into when he went to make food.

"I care, dammit." Derek followed Stiles into the kitchen. "I don't hate humans or look down on them. My little brother was born human." He started pulling ingredients out of a small cabinet and putting them into the counter.

“Then why won’t you just let me go?” Stiles asked, moving to sit in a chair at one of the counters, taking the ingredients and looking at them. Everything was very fresh. “You can't really think that I’m a spy. I’ve been caught way too many times to be anything other than just an almost eighteen year old that got lost in the woods drinking with his best friend while breaking that stupid curfew rule.”

"If we don't obey the law of the treaty, then what is there?" Derek asked. "Chaos? Violence?"

“There’s already chaos and violence,” Stiles said with a shrug. “All humans are afraid of werewolves and everyone lives in fear of your species. You guys seem to have it pretty good over here. I mean, you’ve got running water inside of a house. Light. You cook inside. I pretty much live in a shack. It’s just the way things have always been and I’m not complaining about that… but we get it. Your people are the superior species.”

Derek shook his head stubbornly. "We don't feel that way," he insisted. "I knew the Argent's twisted things, but they've really done a number on most of you. We don't think we're superior. We’d share our technology with you, but all they want to think of us is that we're a disease, something to be eradicated." He finished his speech, breathing heavily.

"Practice that often?" Stiles asked, picking through vegetables that Derek was laying out on the counter for him. Stiles sighed. "I don't care about some endless feud your pack has with the Argents. I just want to go home to my dad and preferably not become werewolf chow in the process."

"Fine," Derek whispered. "Believe what you want. Your side can keep killing us, we'll keep sheltering everyone you think is different."

"My side is my dad. I don't give a crap about the Argents. There are people that don't agree with them, like my Dad, but it's not like that matters. Their family has been in power for as long as I can remember. And yeah, people are afraid and have no where else to go, so they stay."

"So you'll just keep following them? Thinking like them?" Derek slammed a hand onto the counter. "They tortured me! For fun! They murdered my family!" His breath heaved and his eyes were red, even as they filled with angry tears.

Stiles stared at the Alpha in front of him, biting back the anger he could feel bubbling up inside of him. "I can say I'm sorry, but that won't mean anything to you... But I know what it's like to lose family." Stiles picked at a carrot. "But you don't know me either and I think it's bullshit that just because I come from their village you believe I think like them."

"You just said it yourself. I don't know you." Derek scrubbed at his eyes. "How can I know for sure you aren't here to hurt us. I won't stake the rest of my family, my pack's lives on your word. Not after what they've already done to me."

"I didn't even know where your settlement was until you brought me here. So that's a logic fail right there."

"How could I have known that for sure?" Derek asked. "That you weren't one of Gerard's trainees, out in the woods to capture one of us?" He shook his head. "It's the same argument over and over again. We don't know each other, so we can't trust each other."

"Yeah, well, I guess that's not gonna change, huh?" Stiles sighed and grabbed some potatoes, looking down at all of it and wondering how the hell he was going to prepare any of it without a knife. "Eventually you'll just realize I'm not a threat and let me go, but that doesn't mean you'll ever know me..."

"Maybe that could change," Derek said, pulling open a drawer that jangled with utensils. "How about this. I can tell you one thing about myself, then you return the favor." He held a small knife out to Stiles, handle first.

Stiles looked at the knife and then at Derek, hesitating before taking it. “If I agree, this doesn’t mean that I like you. I’ll probably hate you as long as I’m stuck here.”

"I'm not the most likable person anyway, as I'm sure my sister would tell you," Derek mumbled, looking embarrassed.

Stiles sighed. “Fine.” He grabbed a potato and started peeling it for the soup. He was miserable as it was, so it wasn't like talking to Derek would hurt anything.

"Okay," Derek said, pursing his lips. "When I was younger, I had a pet rat named Julian. He bit my finger and ran away when I was ten."

Stiles gave Derek an incredulous look, then laughed. “Why on earth would you have a pet rat? I’ve eaten way too many rats to consider them for pets.”

Derek's lip twitched. "My little sister caught it and was going to eat it, but I rescued it."

“And then it escaped,” Stiles pointed out. “How on earth can a rat escape you, but I can't manage to get back to the border.” He shook his head and continued to peel potatoes.

"Remember, I was ten. And to be fair, you've escaped me plenty of times. It's Erica you need to watch out for." Derek pulled a pot from a lower cupboard and filled it with water before placing it on the stove.

Stiles grumbled at the mention of Erica and sighed as he started slicing the peeled potatoes. “Well… I’ve never had a pet before. Everything we catch, we eat. Does that count for something about me?”

"I suppose," Derek said. "Maybe we can do this once a day."

“Yeah, I guess.” Stiles got up and grabbed a bowl from the counter to put the chopped potatoes in, then sat back down to cut the carrots. “I’ve got nothing else to do other than wait for you to release me.”

“You’re free to explore the settlement,” Derek said, reaching out to take a carrot. “There’s nothing stopping you from spending time with Lydia or the other humans here, since you find my kind so repulsive.”

Stiles glared at Derek. “I find you repulsive because I’m your prisoner. I never said I find werewolves repulsive. I think Erica’s starting to like me. She finds way too much pleasure in chasing me down every night.”

Derek shrugged, noncommittally. “Then you should find your own people equally as repulsive. They agreed to the terms of the treaty that allows us to keep you here.”

“I never said I didn't,” Stiles pointed out, pushing a mound of carrots at Derek. “Do you need me to cut anything else?”

“I can cut the meat up, if you want.” He brought out a large slab of venison steak and dropped it onto the counter. “There’s some broth base in that cabinet there, if you’d like to get the water boiling.”

“I don't know how to use that thing, remember?” Regardless, Stiles got up to grab what Derek pointed at and went to stand by what Derek called a stove. This was going to be a long process and Stiles wasn't really looking forward to learning about all these new devices since he’d never use them again. He just wanted to go home.

***

The days seemed to pass slowly. Trying to learn about Stiles was like trying to get water from a stone. After a stilted breakfast that morning, Isaac had shown up and told him that Laura was demanding he come by right away.

Stiles had ignored him as he said goodbye and he went to Laura’s house feeling a low level of irritation. Derek walked in without knocking, nodding to Lydia who was sitting on Laura’s couch, her mouth in a thin, tense line.

“Derek,” she said, patting the couch cushion next to her.

“What’s going on?” Derek asked, settling himself down.

Laura was pacing back and forth in the living room, a piece of paper in her hand. “The Argents sent an inquiry about your human’s whereabouts.” She handed the paper to Derek. “It’s from Kate.”

Derek’s stomach roiled with nausea at the mention of her name. He held the paper with trembling hands, staring down at her handwriting. “It looks like they just want to know if we have him.”

“For now,” Lydia said. “I feel like that woman can’t do anything without an undercurrent of threat running through it.”

“They’re not asking for him back. Which could mean that they don't care that he’s here… or they want him to stay here to get information.” Laura sighed and ran a hand through her hair. “I don't trust him. It’s been a long time since Lydia knew him.”

“I don’t care how long it’s been,” Lydia said, voice testy. “Stiles is a good person. He always has been. He wouldn’t come here to spy, I know that for a fact.”

“They could just be obeying the grounds of the treaty… that we have the right to keep him here.” Derek mused. Stiles may not be a spy, but he didn’t think there was anyone on earth he trusted less than Kate Argent. “Even so, I wouldn’t be surprised if they tried to use this to their advantage somehow.”

“Oh, I’m sure they’ll have a plan for when he goes back. _If_ he goes back,” Laura said, looking between Lydia and Derek.

Lydia bit her lip and looked distressed. She got up and walked out of the room without a word.

“She doesn’t seem happy,” Derek noted. He didn’t feel the happiest himself, but he still believed he did the right thing in bringing Stiles back to their settlement.

“She hasn’t been happy since she found out Stiles was here.”

Derek furrowed his brow. “I would think the opposite would be true. A chance to see an old friend… shouldn't that make her happy?”

“She wants me to let him go back to his father… but you have to know why I can't.”

Derek looked down at his hands and nodded. “I do. Pack comes first. It has to.” He left the rest unspoken. The fact he’d picked someone over his pack was his own cross to bear. Something he’d have to live with for the rest of his life.

***

Stiles was depressed. He kicked a stone and it rolled down the path as he walked. The last couple of days hadn't been as bad as the ones before it, but Stiles still wasn't enjoying being forced to stay in the settlement.

He spoke to Derek more often now, at least to share their one fact a day about themselves with each other, And Stiles tried to help with the cooking, because he didn't trust Derek yet not to poison him for being annoying.

He looked up when he heard a voice calling his name. "Lydia?"

Lydia hurried up the path to him and grabbed his wrist. “Come here,” she whispered and tugged him behind one of the nearby buildings.

"It's kinda moot to hide when we are surrounded by werewolves," Stiles pointed out as he followed her. "Why are you trying to hide me anyway?"

“Not hide,” Lydia said. “Just avoid too much attention.” She pulled a crumpled piece of paper out of her pocket and opened it up to show him. “Laura received this yesterday. I wanted you to see it.” She turned it so Stiles could see the Argents’ official seal. The message was a formal inquiry as to whether the Hale’s knew the whereabouts of one _Stilinski_ on behalf of his father. “See,” Lydia said. “Your father thinks you’re here.”

Stiles took the paper and read it over and over again. "So can I go home then? I mean, he's looking for me and they can't say that I'm not here. Right?"

Lydia smile faded a bit. “Well, Laura’s going to tell them you’re here. But she’s exercising her right to keep you until they’re positive there’s no threat from you or your village.” She rubbed Stiles’ back comfortingly. “The Argents will accept that judgment. Unfortunately.”

Stiles deflated and sighed. "Great. I'm never going home. I still don't understand how they can think I'm some kinda threat. If I was a threat I would've escaped by now with expert ease."

“Maybe she thinks you’re putting on a really good show,” Lydia said, but she looked skeptical.

"How long does this usually take?" Stiles asked, dipping more into depression. "They can decide to keep me forever if they feel like it..."

“Probably not.” Lydia pushed herself upright and furrowed her brow. “Laura has a library full of books and reference texts. I wonder if there could be information about the treaty in some of them, precedents for when things like this have happened before? The Hales kept extensive records.”

"Can you even look in those? There's no way I'm going to be able to look at anything. They think I'm a freaking spy."

“Of course I can,” Lydia said. “I spend lots of time reading. Laura won’t think it’s weird at all. Plus, she already knows I want to get you back to your father.”

Stiles sighed and ran his hand over his face. "Thanks. I'm just - I don't know what to do. I'm stuck. I'm not even wearing my own clothes," Stiles said, pulling at the oversized shirt.

“You do look like you’re swimming in them a bit. It’s cute.” Lydia laughed softly and poked Stiles’ stomach.

“It is _not_ cute.” Stiles raised his brows at her and held her finger where she poked him. “Don't poke me or I’m going to bite your finger off.”

Lydia raised her eyebrows back at him, then rapidly poked her other finger into Stiles’ tummy again.

Stiles rawr’d and grabbed Lydia’s wrist, bringing her hand towards his mouth so he could bite her finger like he’d warned her, despite the noises escaping from her mouth.

Lydia yelped with laughter, yanking her hands back, before shoving them under Stiles’ shirt to grab at his sides.

Despite Stiles’ mood, he was forced to laugh because he was ticklish and he knew that Lydia was well aware of that. “Stop!” he shouted as he tried to take deep breaths between bouts of laughter.

Lydia withdrew her hands, but looped her arms around Stiles’ waist and looked up at him. “It’s nice to see you smile,” she said, voice soft.

“It was not by choice,” Stiles said as he breathed heavily. “You forced it out of me with evil fingers.” Stiles smiled slightly and wrapped his arms around her, then sighed. “Are you going to get into trouble if you don't get this paper back before Laura notices it’s gone?”

Lydia laid her head against Stiles’ chest, holding him closer. “I don’t think so. When it comes to me, Laura’s all bark and no bite.”

Stiles frowned at that. “Are you and Laura -”

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” Lydia teased, but sobered quickly. She looked up at Stiles, her chin propped on his chest. “Let’s just say, I have pull.” Her brow wrinkled. “But apparently not as much as I thought. It doesn’t mean I’m going to stop trying to help you though.”

“So why do you live with her and not have your own place? If you’ve been here for two years I’d think you’d have your own place and then I’d say I could come stay with you, but I doubt Derek would agree to that anyway…”

“Laura took me in when I first got here. I like living with her,” Lydia answered simply. She sighed and slapped Stiles on the butt. “I should probably get home and start in on that research. Will you be okay?”

“Yeah, I guess. It’s not like I have anywhere I can go except back to Derek’s.” Stiles shrugged and shoved his hands into his pockets.

“Take care of yourself,” Lydia said, walking backwards and waving. “I’ll come find you tomorrow.” She turned and tossed her long hair over her shoulder, walking briskly back in the direction she came from.

Stiles watched her go and felt his heart sink. He wasn't as angry as he had been when Derek had first taken him. Now he was just sad and he missed his dad. He missed Scott. But going home wasn't an option, so he trudged back to Derek’s place as the sun started to set.

It didn't take long for Stiles to reach the house and let himself inside. The place was never locked and Stiles suspected none of the other houses in the settlement were, either. He closed the door and turned around, then froze. There was a half-naked Derek in the living room working out. “Uh -” It wasn't the first time Stiles had seen Derek without clothes, but it had been the first time he’d seen skin since the night of his capture. Stiles had to look away, because he knew he was staring. He didn't even know that werewolves could exert themselves enough to sweat, but Derek’s skin had a nice sheen.

Stiles glanced back, only to see Derek staring at him. “Sorry… I didn't think you’d be, you know.” Stiles motioned to Derek’s torso. “Working out.” And with his luck Derek would be able to smell his arousal, because Derek was hot. Stiles wasn't blind. “Sorry.” Stiles started for the bedroom, trying to escape Derek’s gaze.

"Aren't you hungry?" Derek asked as Stiles hurried by.

“Uh, yeah. I guess just let me know when you’re ready to have dinner. Don't let me interrupt your, you know - yeah.” Stiles ducked into the bedroom and banged his head on the wall. “Great job, Stiles. You’re an idiot,” he muttered to himself.

***

Derek stared at the bedroom door, the tangy scent of Stiles' arousal practically burning his nose. He had no idea what to think. Didn't Stiles hate his guts?

His fingers twitched at the urge to go to Stiles, to see if he could wring more of that enticing smell out of him. He pushed down his instincts with no small amount of effort and went to the kitchen to put together some sandwiches.

When he was done, Derek carefully balanced the plate piled with food and knocked on the doorframe. "Stiles?" He said, tentative. "I've got dinner for you."

There was shuffling on the other side of a door, followed by a bang and Stiles’ voice saying, ‘ow,’ before he appeared at the door. “What did you make?” Stiles asked, opening the door enough to look at Derek.

"Just some sandwiches," Derek answered, holding out the plate. He tried to breathe through his mouth as the musky smell of his bedroom hit him like a slap in the face. "And I got some strawberries today. I thought you might like them."

“Oh. Wow. Thanks.” Stiles opened the door more so he could reach out and take the plate. “It’s been awhile since I’ve had strawberries.” Stiles looked down at the plate and then at Derek, shifting there awkwardly. “Are you eating?”

"Umm, out there," Derek said, jerking his thumb towards the kitchen. "I've got my own strawberries. They're my favorite." He smiled slightly. "Consider that your Derek fact of the day."

“I like blackberries,” Stiles said. “I mean, I like strawberries, but my favorite berries are blackberries. I know a place where they grow wild in the forest so I usually go pick them. Well, I did, anyways.” Stiles shrugged and stared at the plate again. “Did you want me to eat in the bedroom?”

"Wherever you want." Derek shuffled his feet a bit. "There's a place nearby with blackberry bushes. I could show you if you'd like." He mentally cringed at how awkward he sounded. It was that _smell._ It was throwing him for a loop and he didn't know why. It’s not like he'd never smelled someone turned on by him before.

“Yeah, okay. Maybe tomorrow? I mean, it’s not like I’ve got anything else to do.” Stiles drew his bottom lip between his teeth and stood there with an unreadable look on his face. “The food looks good.”

"It's hardly gourmet," Derek laughed. "But thank you for the compliment." He backed away from the door and gave Stiles space, dropping himself into a chair at the kitchen table. He was paranoid that he’d say something to destroy the fragile civility they were enjoying at the moment.

After several minutes, Stiles put his plate down next to Derek at the table and pulled a chair out, sitting down quietly. He didn't say anything as he picked up a sandwich and ate, glancing over at Derek.

"How was your day?" Derek asked around his mouthful of fruit.

Stiles raised one shoulder, still chewing his sandwich. When he swallowed, he picked at a strawberry on his plate. “Okay I guess. I just walked around. I talked to Lydia for a bit before I came back to the house.”

“Lydia? How was she doing? She was pretty upset this morning with Laura.”

"Oh, really?" Stiles raised his brows as he ate a couple of strawberries. "She didn't seem angry or upset when she talked to me." Stiles glanced at his plate, then at Derek again. "She, uh - she mentioned that my dad is looking for me..."

Derek stopped mid-chew. “She showed you the message?”

"Yeah. She did." Stiles hesitated, then said, "I don't want her to get in trouble so please don't tell Laura."

“To be honest, I think Lydia did the right thing, even if Laura wouldn’t. At least this way, you know your father isn’t scouring the woods for you.” Derek took a sip of water and stared down at his plate. This whole situation was messed up. “I’m sorry,” he murmured in the direction of his plate.

Stiles looked up from his plate, the look on his face somewhat surprised. "Why?" he asked, confused.

“For capturing you. Taking you away from your home.” He pushed food around his plate, still not meeting Stiles’ eyes. “I’m not sorry that I’m cautious, especially after what I’ve been through. But watching you, talking to you this past week. Talking to Lydia about you… it certainly looks like you’re telling us the truth. So I’m sorry.”

Stiles was quiet, picking at the leaves of his strawberries. "I have no reason to lie to you other than the fact that you captured me." He sighed. "I mean, I get it. Don't think that I don't. This whole situation just sucks. But thanks... It doesn't really change much, cause I'm still stuck here. But thanks."

Derek raised his eyebrows, and looked up. “I think that’s the calmest you’ve talked about the situation.” He sighed again. “I just can’t shake the feeling that this isn’t the way my parents would have wanted Laura and I to behave. And thanks to me, I’ll never know for sure.”

"Well you can only do the best you can," Stiles said with a shrug. "That's what I tell myself when I think about my mom. She died when I was a kid."

“I’m sorry,” Derek said, his hand moving to cover Stiles’ before he stopped himself. What was he thinking? Stiles couldn’t stand him. His hand hovered in midair for a moment before he dropped it back down into his own lap. Stiles’ scent momentarily became stronger and enticing. _Interesting,_ Derek thought. He didn’t think now was the time to push and explore that reaction, however.

Stiles was watching Derek and his hand like a hawk, then cleared his throat and looked back down to his food. "She was sick. It happens... We just didn't have any medication for her and she wasn't strong enough."

As Stiles’ unhappiness took over any other scents coming off of him, Derek felt an almost visceral urge to touch him, to offer any kind of comfort. He just didn’t know if Stiles would be grateful, or try to bite Derek’s fingers off. “I don’t know what’s worse. Watching people fade away or losing them in an instant. It’s been years since my parents were killed and I still feel it in my gut. I suppose it’ll never go away.”

"It doesn't," Stiles said with an assuring voice. He was quiet then as he picked up another sandwich from his plate and tried to eat.

“I didn’t mean to bring you down,” Derek said. He cleared his throat and stood up to put his plate in the sink, before turning back around. “If there’s anything you need, just let me know, okay?”

"Where are you going?" Stiles asked with a mouthful of sandwich.

“Just to the living room, to read,” Derek said. He found his lip twitching at Stiles’ cheeks stuffed with food, and felt a surge of warmth in his gut. _What the hell?_ he wondered, before felt his cheeks flushing as he hurried out of the kitchen.

"Um, okay," Stiles mumbled after him, then returned his attention to his food.

Derek dropped himself onto the couch with a book, trying to bury himself in it, but he couldn’t seem to get the sound of Stiles’ heartbeat and his breathing out of his ears. Every sense felt completely attuned to him and Derek didn’t know why. Derek dropped the book onto his lap and put his hand over his eyes. Just what he needed, something messing with his instincts.

And he didn’t even know what it was.


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles followed Derek through the forest, trying his best not to trip and fall on his face. Despite his efforts, his foot caught on a branch and he stumbled, automatically reaching out and held onto Derek. "How far is this place?" 

Derek looked down at the hand on his arm, eyebrows pulling together. “About another quarter mile, that’s all.”

Stiles looked down at his hands on Derek's arm and then pulled them off. "Sorry." Stiles straightened himself and looked around the forest. Everything looked the same.

“It’s okay. You just surprised me a bit.” Derek walked in silence for a few more minutes, before pushing aside some branches and holding them for Stiles to walk through, into a clearing.

"Huh. This place is pretty hidden." Stiles glanced back at Derek and smiled a bit then his stomach growled. He looked down at it and snorted a laugh. "It's a nice little clearing."

“Not many people come here,” Derek said, standing back and letting Stiles explore. “I usually find it a nice place to relax.” He gestured towards the clump of bushes at the far end. “There should be plenty of fruit on the bushes. Feel free to enjoy.”

Stiles didn't have to be told twice. He started for the back of the clearing and sure enough there were blackberry bushes. He grinned and reached out to pluck a few from the bush and shoved them into his mouth. "Oh my god..."

Derek watched from the other side of the clearing, looking amused.

Stiles pulled berries from the bushes and shoved them into his mouth one after the other, groaning as the flavor burst over his tongue. He wasn't sure how long he'd been stuffing his face before he looked up and saw Derek looking down at him. "What?" He asked, mouth full of blackberries.

“You look like one of my siblings when they were little, cramming as much into their mouth as they could.” Derek moved closer and pulled a berry off the bush, popping it into his own mouth. “I take it you’re glad we came?”

"Yeah, of course." Stiles chewed and swallowed, looking down at his stained hands. "And I never know when I'm going to get to have them again so I eat as much as I can when I can. If you haven't noticed, food is more abundant over here in your territory."

Derek’s smile faded slightly. “Too bad we didn’t bring a basket. Could’ve brought some home and experimented with things to put them in.” He folded himself down onto the ground, laying back in the springy grass. “And honestly, I’ve never seen much of your territory. I didn’t exactly have a grand tour and a windowed room when they tortured me.” Derek jaw ticked as he clenched it before his eyes fell shut and he sighed.

Stiles studied Derek laying in the grass, not sure what to say. Everything he's said so far about how he didn't care about the Argents hasn't helped. "Well maybe I can show you some day," Stiles said, pulling his shirt off and placing it on the ground. He started picking berries and placing them into the shirt to take them back to the house. "But it's not really anything special."

Derek rolled over onto his stomach, pillowing his head on his arms. “You’d… show me?” he asked, his face unreadable.

"Well, I mean, I would if I could. But as things stand there's not really a way for me to do that..."

“I’m just trying to wrap my head around you trusting me enough to show me around your home.” Derek’s face had a softer look about it than it usually did, not as severe. He looked at Stiles for a few more moments then his eyes drifted shut. “It’s a nice day,” he commented mildly.

Stiles looked up and around the clearing. "Yeah. It's a nice day..." Stiles continued to pick berries and think about what Derek was saying. Did he trust Derek? Other than the initial offense, Derek had done nothing to hurt him. "Maybe if things were different," Stiles said again and looked at Derek.

Derek cracked one eye open and met Stiles’ gaze. His lips turned up in a tiny smile and he let his eye fall closed again. “Maybe.”

Stiles smiled and threw a berry at Derek's face. He laughed when it bounced off of Derek and onto the ground.

Derek’s eyes flew open. “Okay… that just happened.” He bared his teeth in mock anger and pulled a wad of grass out of the ground and pitched it at Stiles.

Stiles laughed and dodged the grass, then threw another berry at Derek, hitting him in the cheek. "Your werewolf reflexes are horrible at dodging berries."

Derek growled and got to his hands and knees. “I bet they’d be good enough to catch you,” he said, tensing himself to run.

Stiles flung another berry at Derek then took off running in the clearing, making no real effort to escape.

Derek lunged at Stiles and caught him around the waist, rolling onto the ground. He cushioned the back of Stiles’ head in one large palm then looked down at him, silent. Derek’s eyes were huge and unsure in his face.

Stiles was breathing hard, puffs of breath blowing against Derek's face. "Your werewolf reflexes are totally unfair." And so were Derek's everything. Stiles couldn't help the arousal that washed over him, with the press of Derek's warmth against him.

Derek’s fingers tightened against the back of Stiles’ skull and his eyes flicked down to his mouth. Derek’s tongue darted out as he wet his own lips, pupils dilating. His nostrils flared as he breathed and made a small noise in the back of his throat.

Stiles could hear his heartbeat thundering in his ears. What on earth was he thinking? He was supposed to hate Derek, but here he was, teasing Derek and acting like everything was normal. It was far from normal for Stiles, but he was well aware of his attraction to Derek. And from what it seemed like, Derek seemed to be attracted to him too. Against the very obvious logic that told him he shouldn't be feeling anything for Derek, Stiles leaned in just enough to carefully brush his lips over Derek's.

Derek jerked back, his eyes even wider. “Stiles?” he questioned. Whatever he saw in Stiles’ face made his own features relax a bit. He leaned back in and let his own lips brush against Stiles’ mouth, soft as a whisper.

Stiles made a soft sound and wrapped his arms around Derek's neck, holding him as they barely kissed. Stiles had to be fucking insane. He was kissing Derek. Derek was a werewolf. There was no way this would ever work out. He had to go back to his dad and Derek had to stay here. "Derek."

Derek’s arms slid underneath Stiles’ back and he clung a bit, his shoulders shaking. “What?” he whispered. “Are you okay?”

"Yeah. I mean, I think so..." Stiles stared at Derek, eyes drifting down to Derek's lips as he licked his own. "Are you?"

“It’s just… I wasn’t expecting this.” He loosened his hold on Stiles a bit, but didn’t move. “It’s been a long time since I’ve… touched… someone this much. And, you hate me. So yeah, I’m a bit surprised.”

Stiles threw his arm over his eyes and sighed, giving a frustrated sound. "I don't hate you. I hate the situation and yeah I hated you for a while because you took me but it's not like I never understood your reasoning," Stiles said.

Derek nodded, then rolled to the side, propping his chin on his hand. “To be honest, you scare me a bit. I’ve been having these… moments where you seem to send my instincts haywire. I don’t know what it means.”

Stiles propped his head on his arm. "Sorry... That's probably my fault. It's not like I can hide my scent from you when, you know."

Derek shook his head, “It’s not just… arousal. It’s something different and I don’t know what it is. It’s more like, I want to protect you and make you happy.” He reached a hand out and traced a finger down Stiles’ cheek. “I’ve known you for less than two weeks…”

Stiles closed his eyes at Derek's touch and sighed, even as he leaned into it. "Derek..." Stiles turned on his side to look at Derek, not really sure what he was supposed to feel. "How would this even work if anything happened? My dad... He's back on the human side... I can’t ever _not_ see him again."

“I know,” Derek whispered. “I’m sorry. I don’t know what I was thinking. About any of this. Capturing you, holding you, now telling you these things.” His mouth twisted. “How will any of it help?” He dropped his head down to the ground, no longer meeting Stiles’ eyes.

Stiles hesitated before reaching out and resting his hand on Derek's shoulder. "Well... I'm probably going to be here for a long time, right? Your sister doesn't seem to have any intent on letting me go anytime soon."

“I’m not sure,” Derek replied. “It’s been a long time since something like this happened. I was just a kid the last time I remember strange humans being in the settlement.” Derek sighed, making Stiles’ hand rise and fall with his breath. “She’d probably kill me for being out here with you, like this. After what happened.”

"Then don't tell her," Stiles said. "No one needs to know. And I guess if someone asks you can say I was trying to escape. Again. That would definitely be believable."

Derek snorted with laughter then bit his lip. After a few moments of apparent internal conflict, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Stiles’ again.

Stiles kissed Derek back before a thought occurred to him and he laughed. "You know this means I have to keep running away every night." Stiles punched Derek on the shoulder lightly as he kissed him briefly again. "Otherwise your sister might think I'm beginning to like you."

“Well, shit.” Derek’s brow creased. “I think Erica enjoys chasing you down anyway.”

"She totally does," Stiles chuckled. "I think she likes chasing me down and carrying me back to the settlement. She enjoys it way too much." Stiles lay there quietly, studying Derek. "So are there human and werewolf families in your settlement?"

"Yes. Some are mixed, some are humans with abilities the Argents won't tolerate and some are descended from humans that sympathized and stayed with us before the separation."

Stiles rested his chin on his arm as he rolled into his stomach. "But Laura doesn't just accept anyone right? I mean, she seems like she doesn't trust anyone enough to let them stay..."

"Lydia was the last person to come looking for a place to stay. It doesn't happen often and most of the humans already here have been here for years, generations." Derek reached out and brushed a bit of grass and leaf out of Stiles' hair.

"Oh..." Stiles chewed on his lip for a few minutes. "But Lydia's not human. So I guess that wouldn't really count anyway."

"It's complicated," Derek agreed. "But someone looking for sanctuary, we'd take seriously."

Stiles picked at the grass, not even sure where he was going with all this. He'd only known Derek for two weeks and sure he was attracted to him, but there was no way he could leave his father behind. "I should probably pick some more berries to take back..."

"Okay." Derek pushed himself to his feet then held out his hand to Stiles. "And next time, we'll bring a basket."

Stiles grinned at that and looked at Derek's hand before taking the help up. "Well make sure you remember," Stiles said and elbowed Derek playfully.

Derek looked down at their clasped hands. "Noted." His fingers curled a bit tighter around Stiles' before he let go. "How many do you think we can carry in our shirts?"

"Probably a lot," Stiles said as he moved back over to the bush and started picking. He glanced over at Derek, now shirtless beside him and smiled to himself. Stiles still missed his dad, but maybe things weren't so bad here right now. He wasn't being tortured and he had Lydia... and perhaps there was something there with Derek. If it didn't turn out to be anything, Stiles knew he'd be okay with that. It wouldn't be the first time he'd engaged in something casual. But right now, things were okay.

***

Derek sat on the couch, his eyes trained on Stiles, who was curled up in his armchair, engrossed in one of Derek's books. The atmosphere in Derek's home has been both awkward and not in the few days following the berry picking. Stiles started spending time outside of his room, shared meals with Derek and was much less hostile.

On the other hand, neither one seemed to know how to act around each other, in terms of the kisses they'd shared. Derek was definitely more aware of Stiles as a physical being, but he wanted to give him space to work through whatever his feelings were.

"I ran into Lydia today," Derek said, offhand.

"Hmm?" Stiles looked up from his book and over to Derek. "What did she say?"

"Just that she had something she wanted to show you. I invited her over for dinner."

"Oh. Okay." Stiles fingered the edge of the book, sitting there quietly. "It's probably something about how to get out of here."

Derek's stomach clenched a bit. Some dark corner of his mind wondered if that day in the clearing, Stiles had been using him, manipulating Derek to get himself home. He supposed his experiences with Kate were the source of these thoughts, but Stiles seemed nothing like her. He resolved to just be cautious. "That's fine, then. Any preferences for meals?"

"What are the options?" Stiles asked, seeming to relax at the change of subject.

“I have some fresh chicken breasts and of course, steaks,” Derek said. “I imagine Lydia would lean towards chicken, but what about you?”

"Steaks. I guess we could make Lydia a chicken breast though. She's always been particular about her meat."

Derek snorted with laughter. Stiles’ sense of humor, now that he was letting it show, was definitely in line with his own. “Steaks, it is.”

Stiles smiled and managed not to laugh. "You need any help? I'm still not much with all the -" he made a motion. "But I can cut things."

“Why don’t you just relax, let me take care of dinner.” Derek stood up and brushed the wrinkles out of his pants. “Just answer the door when Lydia gets here.”

"Are you sure?" Stiles asked, looking as if he wanted to help Derek with dinner.

“You think you’re up to handling my meat?” Derek asked, grinning. It was a bad joke, but he just couldn’t help himself.

Stiles flushed bright red. "Um, I - uh, yeah. Pretty sure I can do just fine with your meat."

Derek filed that reaction away in his mind, the color staining Stiles’ cheeks too pretty to forget. “I guess I have to take you up on that,” he deadpanned, before cracking a smile and beckoning Stiles to the kitchen.

Stiles stayed in the chair awkwardly for a moment before he pushed the throw blanket aside and followed Derek. "We are talking about actual meat though, right?"

“Yes, Stiles, the actual meat.” He led the way into the kitchen and pulled two steaks out of the fridge. “You must have guessed we eat a lot of that around here.”

"Yeah. I would assume wolves need a lot of protein." Stiles took his spot at the counter in his chair, still bright red.

Derek felt his own face heat. Stiles most definitely wasn’t going to surrender this game of innuendo easily. “You’re shameless, you know that?”

Stiles was quiet, shifting nervously on his chair. "I'm, uh... I'm a virgin. I mean I think you should know that in case anything happens. I've, you know, done stuff. Just not all of it."

Derek had been in the process of pulling a knife out of a drawer and hissed as Stiles’ confession made his hand spasm involuntarily, slicing open his thumb on the blade. He brought his thumb to his mouth and sucked at the wound as it rapidly healed, the tang of his own blood flowing over his tongue. “Thank you for… telling me,” he said, muffled around the digit.

"Yeah..." Stiles sat there awkwardly. "So, potatoes?"

Derek nodded. “Sounds fine to me.” His brain was threatening to short circuit, thinking of Stiles being untouched. His wolfy instincts wanted to throw him down right there on the kitchen floor and mark him up, so everyone would know he was Derek’s. His hand was white knuckled on the knife and he fought to control himself and his face. “You remember where they are?” he asked, voice rough.

"In the pantry," Stiles said with a nod. He slid off the stool and went to the pantry to retrieve the bag, returning moments later. "You wanna hand me that knife?"

Derek held the knife out wordlessly, his situation not made any better by the feeling of Stiles’ fingers brushing delicately against his own. He felt like his pupils must be dilated to an insane degree, his nostrils flaring, trying to catch any hint of receptiveness from Stiles.

Stiles teethed his bottom lip, taking the knife when it was released. "Lydia will be here in a little bit," Stiles reminded him.

“I know,” Derek murmured, but he let his hand snake out and gently take hold of Stiles’ wrist. He kept his grip loose enough that Stiles could pull away if he wanted. He stepped a bit closer, all too aware that Stiles could plunge that knife straight into his belly if he wanted to. Derek knew he was taking a risk, but he couldn’t help himself. “Stiles,” he whispered, letting himself lean close to Stiles’ neck and inhale.

Stiles pulled his hand away to abandon the knife on the counter, grabbing Derek's shoulder with his other to keep him close. "We don't have a lot of time for much," Stiles breathed, but pulled Derek closer.

Derek whined in the back of his throat at the feeling of Stiles’ body pressed against his own. He rubbed his cheek against the line of Stiles’ throat, feeling Stiles’ heartbeat quickening. The smell pouring off of him wasn’t fear or anxiety though, but lust. Giving in to temptation he opened his mouth and let his tongue slide up the skin of Stiles’ neck before sealing his mouth on the pulse point and sucking lightly.

Stiles gave a soft groan, head tilting to give Derek better access to his neck. "Derek," Stiles breathed, hand moving up into Derek's hair as he backed up against the island for support.

“You want this Stiles?” Derek pulled his mouth away to breathe into Stiles’ ear. “You want me?” His hand skimmed down Stiles’ side until he got to the hem of his shirt. Derek pushed the material up, sliding his hand onto the warm skin of Stiles’ stomach, feeling the muscles jumping under his palm.

Stiles whined softly as Derek’s fingers smoothed over his skin, shivering. "I want you." Stiles turned his face, brushing his nose against Derek's and he leaned in for a gentle kiss. "I want you."

Derek let himself duck in for another kiss, this one deeper than any they’d previously shared. Stiles’ lips opened for him, tentativeness vanishing almost at once as he pressed himself against Derek.

Stiles groaned against Derek's lips, hands more sure as he pulled at Derek's shirt, pushing it up to feel skin. "How far do you want to go," Stiles asked between kisses.

“Only as far as you want to,” Derek said. He didn’t want to scare or push Stiles into anything. Their relationship was still tentative and fragile, not to mention temporary. He groaned at the feeling of Stiles’ hands on his bare skin, lighting his nerves on fire.

Stiles fingers brushed over Derek's warm skin, pushing Derek's shirt up until he reached his armpits. "Take it off." Stiles kissed Derek hungrily, rocking his hips against him.

His mind pleasantly blank, Derek stripped his shirt off and dropped it on the floor, before tugging at Stiles. “Fair’s fair,” he growled, nipping at Stiles’ bottom lip.

Stiles grinned and pulled his shirt off, tossing it on top of Derek's. "Tell me what you want to do to me," Stiles said as he teased a kiss across Derek's lips, fingers brushing over Derek's nipple.

Derek hissed at the gentle touch, his nipple drawing up tight, pleasure zinging through him. “I don’t even know where to start.” He felt overwhelmed with the possibilities, but for a first step, he gave into the urge to return the favor and go for Stiles nipples. Only he used his mouth instead of fingers, dragging his tongue over the pink bud.

Stiles' hands moved to Derek's hair as he arched against Derek's mouth. "That's cheating. But very good."

“Is this cheating?” Derek asked, before dropping down to his knees and pressing a kiss to the line of hair above Stiles’ waistband. Stiles’ smell was nearly overpowering this close and he felt his fangs and claws itching to come out. He pulled back the wolf; the last thing he wanted was to scare Stiles away.

"Still cheating," Stiles panted and watched Derek hungrily. Stiles' cock was hard and straining against his pants. He reached down to rub himself over his pants, pressing his hips forward and closer to Derek.

Derek burrowed his face in the front of Stiles’ pants and breathed in, his own dick as hard as an iron bar. As he reached to undo the button, there came a sharp rap at the front door. The effect was instantaneous. Derek shot to his feet and cursed. He hadn’t realized how much time had been passing, and that had to be Lydia at the door.

Stiles growled in frustration as he let his head fall back. "Can't we just ignore her? It's not like she has supernatural hearing."

“Do you really think Lydia’s the kind of woman that’ll be ignored? We don’t answer that door and she’ll just waltz in.” Derek adjusted the crotch of his pants, biting his lip as his wrist brushed against his cock.

"Then she can just get an eyeful," Stiles grumbled and sighed, running his hands over his face. Reluctantly he grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head. "I'll get the door..."

Derek nodded, then swore again as he realized dinner was sitting there, totally unprepared on the counter. It looked like it was going to be a late supper.

***

The night was pretty much torture for Stiles. He and Lydia scored through some books and talked, but his mind was on Derek in the kitchen. Lydia called him on it when he asked her what she’d said for a third time and there was no way that she couldn't see the truth on him. Stiles mentioned a kiss and left out all the other details, but even that didn't stop Lydia from hitting him playfully and teasing him about having a thing for Derek.

The teasing continued through dinner and Stiles was as red as a tomato by the end of it, especially since he was sure Lydia could tell that more than kissing had happened. There was no way that Stiles couldn't tell her details knowing Derek was in earshot. After Lydia left, Stiles retreated to his room to look at the books she’d left him.

He knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep tonight. He read for as long as his eyes let him, then laid in Derek’s bed, staring at the ceiling and wondering what Derek was doing out on the couch. Stiles tossed and turned, shoving a pillow under his head, but there was no way that he could get to sleep. The only thing he could think about was Derek. Derek’s hands. Derek’s mouth. Derek’s mouth doing things to him. Stiles sighed, shoved the covers off and climbed out of bed. Opening the door of the bedroom, he peeked into the darkness of the living room.

He couldn't really see much in the dimly lit room. He wasn't sure if Derek was asleep or awake, but the lump on the couch didn't seem to be moving from what he could tell. Stiles crept out of the room and over to the couch, peering down at Derek. “Are you awake?” he asked, barely above a whisper.

Derek blinked up at him. "Yeah. Couldn't sleep."

“Me neither,” Stiles said honestly. But that wasn't really a reason for him to come out here and look for Derek and ask him if he was awake. What on earth was Stiles thinking?

"Did you need something?" Derek propped himself up onto his elbows, brows furrowed.

“I guess not technically,” Stiles said and licked his lips, looking down at Derek. “Umm… do you, uh, want to come to bed?”

"With you?" Derek's eyes were wide, but he sounded more... hopeful, than surprised.

“That was kind of the idea… but that’s okay. I mean, I just - yeah.” Stiles was sure that he was wafting off scents of nervousness even though he couldn't see Derek in the dark. He knew Derek could see him just as clear as day.

Derek reached a hand up and caught Stiles' wrist, like he had in the kitchen earlier. Guiding Stiles' hand to his mouth, he laid a gentle kiss on the tender skin of his wrist.

Stiles’ fingers brushed out against Derek’s beard and he started to breathe easier, less nervous, but still nervous. “If you don't want to come that’s okay. I know it’s late…”

Derek sat up and put the fingers of his other hand over Stiles' mouth, shushing him. Tugging gently, he got Stiles to bend over and then kissed him, letting his tongue dance along the seam of Stiles' lips.

Stiles melted against Derek with a needy sound escaping him. He’d really wanted to take Derek back to bed with him, but he found himself moving forward and climbing into Derek’s lap to straddle him as he opened his mouth for a deeper kiss.

Derek's hands settled on Stiles' hips, thumbs rubbing back and forth over the skin. His hips surged up, letting Stiles feel the hard line of his erection. "You're sure about this?"

Stiles continued to kiss Derek, pressing him back against the couch with his body and rocking his hips, showing Derek just how hard he was in return. “Yeah… no one can interrupt us this time,” Stiles murmured against Derek’s lips and then kissed across Derek’s jaw line, loving the scrape of Derek’s beard against his sensitive skin.

Derek growled softly, his arms circling Stiles' waist before he stood up, encouraging Stiles to cling to him. Once he was secure, Derek walked them to his bedroom, putting Stiles on his back in the bed.

Stiles felt a rush of excitement, which was something he’d never really felt before; not like this. He looked up at Derek from where he lay on the bed and reached out for him to pull Derek down on top of him. He groaned softly against Derek’s lips, moving his legs to wrap around Derek loosely, wanting to feel the werewolf’s weight on top of him. “God you feel so good.”

"How did we get here," Derek murmured, before claiming Stiles' lips. He started rolling his hips smoothly.

“Don't over think it,” Stiles mumbled between kisses. He’d been telling himself that since the clearing and their first kiss and it was the only advice that he could offer Derek right now. “God, I just want you. That’s all that matters, right?” Blunt nails dragged across Derek’s back and when Stiles reached the waist of Derek’s sleep pants, he pushed against them.

Derek's back arched, pressing his ass into Stiles' hands. "Fuck," he said, before rearing up onto his knees and pushing down his pants, letting his cock smack against his stomach. Derek's dick was flushed red and dripping precome, belying his desperation. And yet he still looked uncertain. "Stiles, it's been so long..."

Stiles was panting as he leaned up on his elbows, hungry eyes licking over Derek’s cock and body, until they landed on Derek’s face. “We don't have to do anything if you’re not okay with it,” Stiles assured him. The last thing Stiles wanted to do was push Derek into something he didn't want. They obviously both wanted it physically, but mentally he knew could be another story altogether. “I want you...”

"God, Stiles, I want you too." Derek panted, grabbing hold of his own cock and stroking it. His eyes roved over Stiles' body and the sizable bulge in his underwear. "Can I?" He asked, hand hovering over Stiles' waistband.

Stiles nodded, licking his lips as he watched Derek stroke his own cock. “Yeah,” Stiles breathed. Stiles reached down to push his own underwear down for Derek, releasing his cock. Stiles was hard and leaking against his abdomen. “Can I touch you too?”

Derek nodded, biting his lip. He held his breath as Stiles reached out for him, eyes fluttering shut.

Stiles gently replaced Derek’s hand with his own around Derek’s dick. A whimper escaped his throat as he gripped Derek, firm and heavy in his hand and gave him a stroke. “Fuck,” he murmured, breathing deeply. “Your dick is gorgeous.” Stiles worked him with a few strokes, glancing up at Derek’s face.

"You're gorgeous," Derek said back, unable to keep his hips from thrusting, pushing his cock into Stiles' grip. He reached out and curled his fingers around Stiles' erection and squeezed it gently.

“Wait, wait.” Stiles leaned up to give Derek a kiss. “Lay down on the bed.”

Derek opened his eyes and looked down at Stiles. His gaze was heated, pupils dilated. He looked almost drugged on sensation and just nodded and said, "ok" before flopping back on the mattress and watching Stiles.

Stiles’ eyes roved over Derek’s body before he gathered himself up and moved to straddle Derek’s hips. “Is this okay?” he asked, settling on top of him. It was something that Stiles wasn't exactly used to, being the one controlling the situation like this, but he thought he could do it. When Derek just nodded, Stiles lined his dick up with Derek’s and wrapped his hand around both their dicks, giving an experimental thrust.

Derek slammed his hands into the comforter, clenching them into fists. “More than okay,” he gasped. After a few more strokes, Derek surged up to grab Stiles’ face and crush their lips together.

Stiles moaned softly against Derek’s lips, hips bucking and causing their dicks to thrust together again. He gripped their dicks firmly, trying to keep an even pace as he felt the heat of Derek’s dick and precome slicking him up. “Fuck,” he panted. “I wanna taste you.”

"You are tasting me," Derek panted, before plunging his tongue back into Stiles' mouth. One hand traveled down Stiles' sweat slick back, until Derek was gripping his ass, pulling their pelvises closer together.

Stiles rolled his eyes and laughed into the kiss. “You know what I mean,” he murmured, but pressed closer to Derek as he kissed him deeper, rocking his hips in another thrust. “Do you have any oil?”

Derek hummed an affirmative, before dragging his mouth down Stiles neck, nipping at the skin. "What if I'm hoping to taste _you?"_

“You are tasting me, remember?” Stiles snorted a laugh and kissed Derek again.

Derek huffed in amusement before rolling Stiles onto his back again. He slithered down Stiles' body and blew a hot breath over the glistening tip of Stiles' cock.

Stiles moved a hand into Derek’s hair, hips arching closer to Derek. “You’ve been teasing me since earlier like that,” Stiles whined.

"Then maybe I should stop," Derek said, before lapping at the head of Stiles' cock with his tongue. Without any other warning, he slid his mouth over it and swallowed it down, moaning around his mouthful.

Stiles groaned, fingers twisting into Derek’s hair as he raised his hips. “No, no. Please, don't stop. God, Derek.”

Derek pulled off with a wet noise then dropped down to nose at Stiles' balls, lapping at them. He traced a finger over the seam, then further back, biting at Stiles' smooth inner thigh. "Still okay?" He asked, a little breathless.

Stiles nodded and whimpered. “Yeah, yeah. More than okay.” Stiles’ bent one leg, letting it fall open as he tried to give Derek a better angle. Derek’s fingers and mouth on his skin and cock were more than Stiles thought he’d get and he ached for Derek’s touch. Needed _more_. “Don't stop.”

Derek sucked one of Stiles' balls into his mouth and laved it with his tongue. When he let it go, he went straight back to Stiles' dick and swallowed it down.

Stiles’ free hand was gripping and pulling at his own hair, his whole body tingling with sensation. Every touch shot off like a spark against his skin and fuck, he’d gotten so worked up earlier from anticipation he was close to coming. “ _Derek_ ,” he groaned, pulling at Derek’s hair gently as he raised his hips to get deeper into Derek’s mouth.

Derek pulled off just long enough to get his fingers slick with saliva, before going back to trying to suck Stiles' brains out. With his now slick fingers, he prodded behind Stiles' balls, running the pads of his fingers over his hole.

Stiles released his own hair to move his hand down and gripped the back of his thigh to drag his leg up, opening himself up like a needy whore. “Do it,” he panted, letting his head fall back against the bed, skin flushed. “Wanna feel your fingers inside of me.”

Derek moaned around Stiles' cock, letting the tip of his finger dip inside Stiles' body. When there was no resistance, he let it slid in deeper, twisting and flexing it inside Stiles' tight warmth.

Stiles whined softly at the feeling of Derek’s finger inside of him, filling him up just enough. Derek’s fingers were thicker than his own and that had Stiles’ dick jerking in Derek’s mouth on another soft moan, the fingers of his other hand buried in Derek’s hair. “Please,” he panted, needing so much more. He was riding the edge and Stiles wasn't sure what was going to push him over because it all felt too fucking good.

Derek bobbed his head faster, his cheeks hollowed as he sucked. He pressed a second finger into Stiles and crooked them, massaging Stiles' prostate.

Stiles was keening at the feeling of Derek’s fingers pressing and massaging against his prostate. Derek’s second finger pushed Stiles’ senses as he was stretched around it, feeling the gentle burn. He groaned and tried to fuck himself on Derek’s fingers, but between his position and Derek sucking him sloppily, Stiles laid there whimpering. “Oh, god. Fuck, fuck. Derek I’m gonna come.” Derek didn't stop and Stiles moaned loudly at the realization that he was going to come in Derek’s mouth. That thought alone pushed Stiles over the edge as he seized on the bed, Derek’s name on his lips as he spurted into Derek’s mouth.

Derek lifted off Stiles' dick, his lips swollen and shiny, chest heaving. He reached for his own cock, which was now an angry red and throbbing. "Please, Stiles, I want..." He whined, stroking himself roughly.

The sight of Derek hard and needy had Stiles wishing he could get instantly hard again so he could come with Derek. He panted, rocking on Derek’s fingers that were still fucking into him, teasing Stiles’ senses. “Come on me,” Stiles breathed. “Please. I want you to come on me.”

Derek let out a wounded groan, his hand a blur on his dick as he sent himself over the edge. His come splashed onto Stiles' belly, then his spent cock as Derek milked himself dry. He dropped forward, propping himself above Stiles, letting his fingers slip free before running them through the come on Stiles' stomach. When they were coated, he brought them back to Stiles' hole and slid them in, stuffing Stiles' with his come.

Stiles groaned and squeezed his hole around Derek’s fingers, the knowledge that Derek was pressing his come inside of him making Stiles’ cock jerk with a weak orgasm. “Fuck.” He reached up to pull Derek down into an open mouthed kiss, rocking down on his fingers to take them deeper inside of him. “Mmm, Derek.” Stiles had had orgasms before. He’d done these things, but this time it was different. He couldn't put his finger on why, other than that he was here, doing them with Derek. “You marked me all up,” Stiles said with a grin.

"You don't mind?" Derek asked, still thrusting his fingers in a smooth rhythm.

Stiles shook his head no and nipped at Derek’s lips. “Put more of your come in me,” he whispered, breath warm and welcoming as he flicked his tongue out against Derek’s lips. “I want you to fill me up with it.”

"Fuck," Derek breathed, but he did what Stiles asked, this time some come leaking out between his fingers with a filthy noise. "You smell like you're _mine_ ," Derek whined, sucking and kissing at Stiles' neck.

Stiles tilted his head, knowing that it was in offering to Derek, but the thought at being Derek’s sent a warmth through him to rest in his belly and Stiles pulled Derek more against his neck, groaning softly. “Next time I want you to come on my hole, so you can push all your come inside of me,” Stiles panted, rocking against Derek’s thrusting fingers. “God, Derek.” And Stiles wanted to be Derek’s. The logical part of him said he was insane, but there was something else pulling at him, something that _needed_ Derek. Stiles needed him.

Derek made a noise against Stiles' neck like he was dying, before dragging himself up to give Stiles a sloppy, desperate kiss.

Stiles kissed Derek back, clinging to him, murmuring his name like a prayer between kisses. Stiles couldn't let go, kept pulling Derek more on top of him and pressing more against his fingers until they were just buried inside of him unmoving. When the kiss broke, Stiles turned his face against Derek’s neck and nuzzled him, breathing him in and holding him close.

Derek slid an arm under Stiles' back, stroking the sweaty skin and rumbling with pleasure. His body grew heavier, as though he was already drifting off to sleep.

“You falling asleep?” Stiles asked quietly, fingers stroking through Derek’s hair as they held each other.

Derek grunted a bit. "Yeah... You wore me out." He rolled a bit to his side and took Stiles with him, fingers still buried deep.

Stiles chuckled softly, throwing a leg over Derek’s hip and pressing up flush against him. “You haven't seen anything yet,” Stiles promised. He kissed Derek’s neck as he nuzzled up against him again. “Mmm, your fingers feel good in me.”

"Good, because that's where they're staying." Derek's voice was muffled against Stiles' neck. "Now, sleep." He stroked his hand over Stiles' back over and over again.

“Only because I’m tired, not because you say so,” Stiles mumbled over a yawn. Stiles was full and warm and sated, wrapped up in Derek’s arms. Something inside of him eased as he drifted off into a restful sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a thing if you want to reblog it on Tumblr: http://sterekbros.tumblr.com/post/148560242376

Derek slowly came back to himself, his eyes still heavy and gummy from sleep. He made to reach up and rub them, but his hand was stuck in an awkward position. As his consciousness drifted more to the surface, he realized it was because his fingers were still plunged deep inside Stiles’ ass. His face heated and he flexed them a bit, biting his lip as Stiles let out a small noise in his sleep.

Derek had never felt such a bone deep need in his life, a visceral urge to keep some part of himself locked inside another person. He wasn’t sure what it meant, but in the light of day he found it equal parts amazing and awkward. That Stiles would let him do this and had been eager for it.

He arched his back a bit, feeling his muscles bunch and stretch. Afterwards, he settled back down against the pillows, watching Stiles, face relaxed and untroubled. His mouth was open slightly, eyelashes fanning out over his cheeks. Derek smiled as Stiles’ nose wrinkled a bit before he mumbled something and relaxed again.

Realizing he was staring, Derek felt his heart beat a bit faster. What was this human boy doing to him?

A bit more time passed in that hazy, early morning way, where everything feels unhurried and calm. Derek’s hand started to feel a bit stiff, so he flexed and twisted his fingers again to get blood flowing to them.

Stiles breathed deeply then and turned his face into his pillow. He made a sound of protest before blinking awake and turning his face back to Derek. He yawned and smiled a little. "You're still here..."

“Could say the same about you,” Derek said. He propped himself up on his elbow and looked down at Stiles’ sleepy face. Deciding to be straightforward, he leaned down and kissed him softly, morning breath be damned.

Stiles grinned into the kiss and returned it. Then froze. "Oh god," he muttered. "I'm still here." He grumbled and placed a hand over his face. "Erica is going to wonder why the hell I didn't make a run for it last night."

Derek’s stomach clenched at that. Shit. It has only been days and they were already failing at keeping up appearances. “Maybe we can say you were sick?” He looked down at Stiles who was practically glowing with good health and shook his head. “...Probably not.”

"I doubt that she would believe that. But humans can get 24 hour bugs. Maybe I should just stay inside all day." Stiles sighed and rubbed at his face, then frowned. He squeezed tight around Derek's fingers then and closed his eyes. "Your fingers are still inside me."

“I know,” Derek said. Feeling wicked, he gently started thrusting them in counterpoint to Stiles’ clenching. “Do you mind?”

"Not when you're doing that," Stiles said and opened his eyes, looking up at Derek again. "Still feels good."

“Does it now?” Derek smirked a bit and rolled until he was hovering over Stiles. The muscles in his forearm flexed as he smoothly slid his fingers in and out of Stiles’ hole, still stuffed full of his come.

Stiles shifted until he was laying on his back fully and pulled one of his legs up, already starting to harden. "Maybe I should roll onto my stomach," he breathed. "I want you to come on my hole remember?"

“Fuck, the mouth on you.” Derek felt his own cock stiffening at the picture Stiles made, spread out wantonly below him. He drew his fingers out carefully, and coaxed Stiles onto his stomach. Even with his come as lubricant, the glide wasn’t as slick as Derek liked, so he pulled out some oil from his nightstand and drizzled it on his already soiled fingers, before sliding them back into Stiles’ hole. He fisted his own cock with his other hand, stripping it quickly.

"I said I was a virgin, I didn't say I was a saint," Stiles said with a small laugh as he got his knees under himself and arched his ass in presentation for Derek. He groaned softly, his hand moving to his own cock and jerked himself urgently.

Derek whined in his throat, and pulled faster on his cock. Stiles was showing himself exactly how Derek’s wolf wanted and he doubted the human even realized what he was doing. His fingers explored until Stiles clenched around him and moaned, and Derek knew his aim was good. He grinned sharply and said, “Good boy.” He could feel his balls starting to draw up tight. “Stiles, come for me. Before I mark you I want you spasming around my fingers.” Derek felt half-crazed from lust, watching Stiles’ ass greedily swallowing his fingers again and again. He could only imagine what it would feel like around his cock.

Stiles stroked his cock frantically, whimpering and groaning under Derek, rolling his hips back and fucking himself onto Derek's fingers like he was hungry for it. Like he couldn't get enough. With a handful of strokes, Stiles tensed and came hard over his hand, hole clenching tight around Derek's fingers. "Ohhhhfuck!"

Derek groaned loudly at the sight of Stiles, lost in the throes of his orgasm. Derek felt his own climax crash over him seconds later, and he shot come all over Stiles’ back and hole. Continuing to stroke himself, a few small spurts dribbled over his knuckles. Pushed by an instinct he didn’t understand, he withdrew his fingers from Stiles and leaned closer, plunging his face between Stiles’ cheeks, licking and sucking at his hole, tasting the pungent flavor of his own come mixed with Stiles.

Stiles gave a broken sound, jerking under Derek as he came again over his fist. "Oh, fuck. Derek." He pressed his ass back against Derek's face and whined.

All of Derek’s senses felt overwhelmed by Stiles and it was all he could do to hold back his shift. He pressed closer, plunging his tongue into Stiles’ hole, continuing his assault until Stiles was a twitching and writhing heap under him. Only once Stiles had collapsed completely did he stop, breathing heavily and resting his face on the roundness of Stiles’ backside.

Stiles was still humming in satisfaction under Derek, reaching a clean hand back to touch him. "Mmm. Wherever that came from, I completely approve."

Derek nuzzled into Stiles’ hand, practically purring at the feeling of those long fingers scratching through his beard. “I’m glad.”

"C'mere," Stiles said, beckoning Derek up. "Lay on me? I wanna feel your weight."

Derek moved, sluggish but sated, draping himself over Stiles’ back, nudging his cock against Stiles’ puffy, abused hole. It gave a valiant twitch, but there was no way he was getting hard again that quickly. He sighed and pressed his lips to the back of Stiles’ neck, thinking idly of setting his teeth against the skin there, leaving a mark for all the world to see. Derek nuzzled closer, letting that pleasant thought carry him into a doze.

***

Stiles picked at the grass as he sat with Lydia under a tree, glancing out over the settlement. There were children playing, both human and werewolves and Stiles faintly wondered what their lives were like. It had been a couple of weeks since him and Derek had started fooling around in the bedroom and tonight was the first night that he wasn't going to see Derek. The night of the full moon.

“So they’ll be gone for the next three days?” Stiles asked, glancing over at Lydia. Stiles wasn't sure how he felt about that. After that first night, he’d asked Derek to stay in bed with him almost every night since. Stiles had kept up his pretense for escaping every night and let Erica drag him back before they’d settled in, but Derek had told him not to try and escape during the full moon. With so many wolves out in the woods, it wouldn't be safe for Stiles. “All three days?”

“That’s right,” Lydia said, thumbing through yet another dusty tome from the Hale library, brow furrowed. She looked up at Stiles, eyes sharp. “You aren’t thinking of trying to run while the wolves are occupied, are you?”

“Derek said I shouldn’t. That any of the wolves could mistake me for someone else and kill me on the spot.” He picked at the grass some more and licked his lips.

“You should listen to him,” Lydia said, turning another page. “Besides, with the precedents for human prisoners we’ve been finding, it should only be another few months before you should be able to go back home. Once all the political posturing is out of the way.”

Months. _Months._ Stiles sighed and ran a hand over his face. He was so conflicted. He wanted to go home, to be with his family, but there was another part of himself that Stiles was trying to come to terms with. A part of him that wanted Derek and apparently didn't want to leave him. They’d known each other for at least a month now and things had definitely progressed in a way that Stiles never saw it progressing as. “Yeah,” he mumbled and glanced out over the clearing again to where the kids were romping in the grass. “Derek’s been sharing a bed with me for a couple of weeks now…”

Lydia didn’t look completely shocked by this, but she did look a bit disapproving. “I hope you know what you’re doing, Stiles. I’m fond of you both and don’t want either of you getting hurt.”

“I’m not trying to hurt him, Lydia. I don't want to hurt Derek…” And saying that out loud for the first time was difficult for Stiles to do. But it was the truth. Derek had been nothing but good to him, even when Stiles had thrown fits and tried to escape night after night. Derek treated him normally, like he was any other person, regardless of his human status.

“But… if you still plan to leave, getting Derek attached to you, and vice versa. Won’t that just make things worse?”

Stiles sighed again and ran a hand through his hair. “I know.” The problem was, Stiles thought he was already getting attached to Derek and he felt like Derek was attached to him too. It didn't make sense with the short time they’ve known each other, but Stiles couldn't shake the feeling he had. “But I can't leave my dad, Scott and Melissa. They’re my family.”

Lydia scooted closer and laid her head on Stiles’ shoulder. “I know. I miss people too.” She looked up at him, eyes sad. “I’ll miss you when you go.”

Stiles gave her a sad smile and moved his arm to wrap around her, pulling her in closer so he could hug her. “I’m gonna miss you too,” Stiles said quietly. But Stiles knew that he’d miss Derek the most. There was no way he couldn't. Stiles couldn't deny that he was drawn to Derek in a way that he’d never been drawn to anyone before. “But I don't think I can stay…”

“I understand.” Lydia sniffed a bit and laid her head back down on Stiles’ shoulder. “I guess I just need to soak up the time you’re here. Have some good memories to hold on to.”

“Yeah…” Stiles rested his head against Lydia’s, his fingers gently brushing her arm. “Derek says all the humans here have been here for generations.”

“There were some refugees from when the war happened, some humans born to supernatural creatures. The only recent refugees have been people like me, shunned from the human side.”

Stiles rubbed Lydia's arm. "You want to go make a blackberry pie?" he asked, changing the subject. "I don't know how to use the oven."

Lydia pushed herself upright and held a hand out to Stiles. “Don’t worry, I’ll talk you through it.” She smiled and tossed her hair over her shoulder.

Stiles laughed softly and took Lydia's help up, wrapping his arm around her and squeezing her against his side as they walked. He was thankful for her. Even if he knew she was going to be a dictator in the kitchen.

***

Derek paced back and forth in his living room, feeling unsettled in his own skin. No matter how many full moons he went through, the call of the moon never failed to make his blood race and skin tingle.

The need to _run_ and _stalk_ and _play_ and the need for pack all played through his head, the mind of his wolf just under the surface. More than anything, his senses were bombarded with Stiles’ scent. Lydia’s was there too, but while hers was on the periphery, Stiles’ felt like it was invading every pore.

Derek clenched and unclenched his hands at his sides, wondering when Laura would arrive. She was coming to meet him before they rounded up the pack and headed for the woods to hunt.

Stiles poked his head out of the kitchen. "The pie is done. You want a piece before you have to go?"

Derek shook his head no. “That’s alright, we’ll be catching food in a bit. And the shift will just burn away the pie.” He rubbed his hands together then cocked his head as the cacophony of an approaching heartbeat invaded his ears. The door flew open to reveal Laura, her chest heaving from exertion.

Laura's eyes were bright red, her shift already upon her. "Peter escaped," she growled around elongating fangs.

“What?” Derek didn’t want to believe it, but after last month, he could. Peter had been so wild and hard to contain. “How bad is it? Did he kill anyone?”

Lydia came out of the kitchen, her eyes huge. “Tell me I didn’t just hear what I thought I did.”

Laura's eyes glanced from Lydia, to Stiles and back to Derek. "We need to go. _Now_." Laura didn't wait for a response as she turned and ran into the darkness of the forest.

“Stiles, Lydia, _stay here._ Don’t try to get back to Laura’s house.” Derek cast one anguished look at the two of them, before rushing forward to give Stiles a bruising kiss. Then he turned and followed Laura into the woods.

Laura's beta shift was complete by the time Derek caught up to her. "Tyler and Matt are dead. So is Elizabeth. Peter slaughtered them when he escaped."

Derek winced. Matt was a new father, his wife just having had a cub less than two months ago. “How could we let this happen?” he asked, letting his beta shift roll over him.

Laura shook her head, rolling her neck as her Alpha shift tried to take over. "We need to stop him. He's out of control. Derek... he's too far gone to come back."

Derek knew what she meant, without her having to say the actual words. He felt bile in the back of his throat at the thought of killing one of the last remaining members of his family. But they couldn’t allow a feral Alpha to leave. Especially one that had already killed members of the pack. “I know, Laura.” He let his Alpha shift start, fur flowing over his body, bones rearranging, until he was on all fours, howling at the moon.

Laura followed Derek quickly, her change rolling over her. Her howl joined his and she took off into the forest, fast on Peter’s scent.

Derek didn’t know how much time had passed, but his human brain was vaguely aware that they were dangerously close to the Argent border. Derek ears pricked forward as he heard a vicious snarling in the stand of trees directly ahead. He whined in Laura’s direction and nipped her flank. They took off together, bursting through the trees into a small clearing.

Peter was there, crouched on all fours, his Alpha form just as monstrous and deformed as Derek had remembered it. What the Argents had done… had destroyed his mind and twisted his body. Blood dripped freely from Peter’s muzzle, but there was no one in sight. Derek only hoped it had been an animal and not a person.

Derek snarled and Peter roared back.

Laura shot past him in a blur of fur and she was airborne within seconds, landing on atop of Peter and biting at his neck and shoulders. He reared up on his hind legs and howled in pain. Derek circled him, looking for his best shot, when Peter grabbed Laura in one of his malformed hands and threw her. She hit the trunk of a large and tree and fell to the ground, whimpering.

A red curtain fell over Derek’s vision and he knew his eyes were glowing brightly. He snarled another challenge at Peter and charged, hitting him in the chest.

It was all confusion, hot breath and spittle flying into his face, flashes of white-hot agony as claws tore into Derek’s flesh. Derek wormed his way closer and in a split second, he saw the chance, darting forward to close his jaws over Peter’s neck. Peter raked at his back, but Derek clung on, jerking his head backwards and feeling the hot gush of blood as he ripped out Peter’s throat.

Peter dropped Derek and took a few stumbling steps before collapsing to his knees, then falling to his side. His body shrunk, the hair disappearing, leaving a pale, naked man in their place. Derek’s sides heaved and he gagged, feeling sick to his stomach. He padded over to Laura and nosed at her as she stared at their uncle’s body.

Laura managed to raise to all fours and whined, lapping at Derek's wounds and butting him with her head.

Derek whined back, feeling his body start to shake uncontrollably. What they’d done… it’d had to be done, but that didn’t make it feel any better. He whined again, high and distressed.

Laura kept pushing at Derek's large frame until he began to move, both stumbling away from Peter's body, his sister steering him away from the carnage.

Derek moved with her, inclined to let her guide him where she would.

***

Stiles was worried as he paced around the living room. There was nothing that Lydia could say that could calm him down, especially after Lydia filled him on who exactly Peter was and what he was capable of. Stiles wasn't sure if Derek would be back for three whole days, but it still didn't stop him from worrying. He’d worry until he saw Derek again.

He stopped and looked up when there was a whine at the front door, followed by what sounded like scratching. Stiles rushed to the door and yanked it open, gasping when he saw a bloodied, black wolf standing there. Barely. “Derek?” Stiles asked carefully, slowly reaching out to him.

The wolf whuffed and limped inside, shaking its head, ears flapping. Another, lighter colored wolf followed him, in just as bad of shape.

“Oh, Laura,” Lydia sighed, walking up to the second wolf and laying her hand on her head.

Laura whined and leaned against Lydia and Stiles closed the door. He moved back over to Derek. “Oh my god… We should really get this cleaned up.” Stiles was afraid to reach out and touch the wounds on Derek’s back. He looked worse off than Laura, even though Stiles could tell she was injured too.

Laura growled softly in Stiles’ direction, her ears laying a bit flat on her head.  
  
“Oh, enough, Laura,” Lydia huffed, before nudging her towards the door. “Why don’t we go home and I’ll help you, okay?” Laura cast one last look towards Derek and Stiles before trotting out the door. “I take it that’s a yes,” Lydia said. She turned to Stiles and gave him a quick hug and whispered, “Take care of him,” in his ear. Kissing him on the cheek, Lydia gave him one last smile and followed Laura. 

When the door closed, Stiles turned back to Derek and wasn't sure what to do. “I’m guessing you don't have any kind of first aid kit, being a werewolf and all. I’ll get some wash cloths…” Stiles retrieved cloths and a bowl of warm water in record time, returning to Derek in the living room. “Do you… want to shift back?”

Derek jumped onto the sofa and curled up in a ball, looking miserable. He watched Stiles with sad eyes, his head lying on his front paws.

“Okay…” Stiles nodded and moved the bowl onto the coffee table and wet a cloth before carefully starting to clean Derek’s back. “I don't think I’m going to be able to keep your hair from matting before this heals. Lydia mentioned wounds from an Alpha could take a while to heal completely.” It was the first time Stiles had seen Derek’s wolf since the night of his capture and he wasn't really sure what to do since Derek couldn't speak. Stiles set about cleaning up Derek until the water ran red in the bowl and he had to get a fresh one. There was nothing in the house to bandage Derek with, so Stiles settled for laying a towel over him instead when he was done cleaning him up the best he could.

Derek started shivering, whining low in his throat. He scooted himself closer to Stiles, laying his large head across Stiles’ thighs.

“I don't want to hurt you,” Stiles said, trying to find a way to sit next to Derek without touching any of his wounds. He carefully stroked over his head, which had to be one of the only places on Derek’s body that didn't seem wounded right now.

Derek sighed, his eyes falling shut.

Stiles watched Derek drift off and he pet him quietly, worry eating away at him. He wondered how long it was going to take for Derek to heal, what he could do, if anything, to help that along and how on earth he was going to feed both of them since he didn't know how to use a kitchen. He doubted Laura would be too pleased with him if he went outside and made a fire and cooked like what he was sure the werewolves considered heathens. Stiles sighed and his body started to relax with Derek’s presence. Derek was alive and he was hurt, but okay.

His mind drifted from one thought to another, in and out of a haze. Stiles wasn't sure if he’d dozed off, but when he came to, he realized that the head he was touching wasn't a wolf’s head anymore. He frowned and glanced down to see Derek, in human form, laying on his thigh. That had to mean he was feeling better, didn't it? Stiles combed his fingers through Derek’s hair gently.

Derek pushed into the touch, rumbling in his chest. When he moved, the towel slid down his body, revealing large gashes along the length of his back, that were still oozing a bit of blood. They were obviously from Peter, the gashes in groups of four and five, from claws.

Stiles grimaced at the sight, wishing he had something to patch Derek up with, but he carefully reached over to try and pull the towel gently back over the wounds. It probably didn't matter for a werewolf, Stiles knew, but he was still uncomfortable with them being left bare because of Stiles’ experiences with human infections.

Derek grunted as the towel moved over his back. His eyes opened and he turned his head to look up at Stiles. “Hey,” he murmured.

“Sorry,” Stiles said quietly. “The towel slipped off…” Stiles carded his fingers through Derek’s hair again, studying him. “How are you feeling?”

“Not great.” Derek shifted and winced. “My sister and I just killed our last remaining family member. Who went feral because of me.” His voice was full of honesty, raw and painful.

"I meant your..." Stiles trailed off, realizing Derek probably knew what he'd meant. He was quiet, unsure what the appropriate answer would be to that confession. "I'm sorry... Is there anything I can do?"

“Just… keep touching me,” Derek said softly. He pressed his face to Stiles’ belly, his shoulders shaking with emotion.

Stiles' hand cupped Derek's head to his abdomen and held him gently. "I'm here," he whispered. "Whatever you need from me."

"Just stay here," Derek breathed, voice muffled into Stiles' front. "The contact helps."

Stiles stroked over Derek's hair, holding him carefully. "Okay." Stiles told himself that Derek wasn't asking him to stay forever. He was asking him to stay for now and that was something Stiles could do. "I'll stay."

***

Derek shifted from foot to foot on Laura’s doorstep, not sure if he should just walk in or not. Lydia had shown up at his house earlier to take Stiles out for the day and had hinted not so subtly that Derek should go see his sister.

The physical wounds from the fight with Peter had mostly healed… the emotional ones were a little trickier. Derek had coped as best he could, but found himself clinging desperately to Stiles. So far, Stiles had endured it without complaint, but Derek was a bit worried by it. Even now, being away from him, Derek could feel his strength ebbing away.

The door opened and Laura leaned against the frame. "How long are you planning to stand out here?"

Derek opened his mouth, then closed it and shrugged. “Can I come in?”

Laura nodded and stepped aside, letting Derek in and closing the door behind him. "How are you holding up?"

“Alright,” Derek said. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and stood there awkwardly. Laura’s gaze was sharp on him and he sighed in resignation. “Not so good, actually. What about you?”

Laura crossed her arms and raised her shoulders. She moved to sit on the couch and beckoned Derek over. "I've been okay. I have my moments but otherwise it hasn't been too horrible."

Sitting down next to his sister, Derek tried to find the words to explain how he was feeling. Unable to do so, he just laid his head on Laura’s shoulder, taking comfort in her presence.

Laura reached a hand up to cup his face, leaning her head against his.

“I thought we were done losing members of our family,” Derek whispered. And none of it would have happened if not for him.

"Peter was too far gone baby brother," Laura said softly. "We couldn't save him after what the Argents did. After losing his mate and family..."

Despite knowing that Laura was trying to absolve him of guilt, instead it just filled him even more. The Argents. Always back to the Argents. And he was the one who had given them the means and opportunity to do what they did. “I just want to punch something or start crying, and I don’t even know which it is,” Derek mumbled.

"Well I'd say you could punch me but I don't think my wounds would be too happy about that," Laura said, trying to tease him as she pat his face.

Derek surprised himself by chuckling, before sobering. “What are we going to do, Laura? Peter might have killed someone out there.”

"Right now we're going to take some time and after, we will deal with that. I've had Boyd and Erica searching the woods, but they haven't found anything."

Derek nodded, but he knew what he saw. There had been blood, fresh blood on Peter’s muzzle. And it hadn’t smelled like an animal’s. But they would just have to deal with that, like Laura said. “I’m glad you’re still here, big sister.” Derek wrapped an arm around her waist, and squeezed her to his side.

Laura lifted her arm to wrap it around Derek and kissed his temple. "I'm glad you're still here too."

***

Stiles walked through the settlement, hands pushed into his pockets. His mind drifted to Derek as he walked, trying not to think about how difficult things had been for Derek lately, but he couldn't help himself. Stiles was doing his best to be there for Derek, but he wasn't sure what else he could do. Derek seemed to take comfort in his presence, but Derek had been oddly quiet since the night Peter died.

He sighed and kicked a rock and it bounced into the forest.

"Stiles?"

Stiles froze and looked up at the familiar voice coming from the forest line.

“Stiles, it’s me.” A figure emerged from the trees and stopped about twenty feet away, waiting.

Stiles' eyes narrowed as he strained them. "Scott? Oh my god. What are you doing here? You can't be here!"

Scott didn’t answer, just ran straight for Stiles and threw himself into his arms, squeezing him tightly. “You’re alive!”

Stiles squeezed Scott tightly. "Scotty you have to go before someone finds out you're here. You won't be able to go home if they catch you."

Scott pulled back from the hug, his face unreadable. “Actually, I already can’t go back home.”

"What? Why? Did Erica catch you?" Stiles was confused, brows drawn together as he stared at Scott.

Scott shook his head and bit his lip. “Um… promise not to freak out if I show you?”

"You can't say that to me and not expect me to freak out..."

Scott backed up a few steps and looked down. When he looked back up, his eyes were glowing a bright yellow color, the hint of fangs peeking out of his mouth.

Stiles stared, shocked. Scott was a werewolf. Scott was a _werewolf._ "How-"

“Maybe we should find somewhere to talk…” Scott shoved his hands in his pockets, his eyes back to their normal warm brown. “And I need to find one of the Hale Alphas to officially petition for sanctuary.”

Stiles ran his hands through his hair, still in shock and trying to take it all in. "I know where you can find one. Come with me..." When Scott nodded, Stiles continued on his walk towards Derek's. He had no idea how Derek was going to take this, but Stiles had to help Scott the best he could.

Once they reached the house, Stiles let Scott in and closed the door behind him. "This is Derek's house. I'm staying with him."

“Derek… Hale?” Scott asked, looking around the modest, but comfortable house.

"Yeah..." Stiles frowned. "He's an Alpha. Laura is his sister."

“They’re the Hale siblings. Allison filled me in a little bit about them before her grandfather exiled me.” His nose wrinkled as he walked around the room. “That must be Derek I'm smelling… besides you.” Scott sniffed, his brow furrowed.

"What?" Stiles asked, shifting there uncomfortably. "Why are you making that face?" Stiles was suddenly aware that Scott might be smelling him and Derek _together_.

“It’s just, your smells. They’re almost completely meshed, it’s hard to tell them apart.” He walked around the living room and gestured to the couch. “Do you think I could sit down?”

"Um, yeah. Just don't sit in that chair. That's Derek's chair." Stiles moved to sit on the couch and waited for Scott to join him. "So what happened?"

“Well, after you were taken, your dad was in a panic. The Argent’s kept assuring him they were in contact with the wolves and you were safe. But I didn’t want to just sit on their word. So… I started coming into the woods to look for any sign of you.” Scott gave Stiles a sad smile. “And… this last full moon, it wasn’t a very smart idea. I got bit by a crazed Alpha.”

Stiles was quiet. That could only mean one thing. "So Peter bit you then..." He must have gotten to Scott before Derek and Laura had found him. "Derek and Laura killed Peter that night. He was out of control. I think you're lucky you're alive..."

“Who’s Peter?” Scott asked, curious.

"The wolf that bit you..." Stiles reiterated, avoiding the fact that Peter was also a Hale.

“Did you know him?” Scott asked.

"No. Lydia told me about him, but I didn't know him personally." Stiles rubbed the back of his neck and glanced at the door. "I'm not sure when Derek is going to be back. He went to see his sister earlier. It might be a while."

“Oh.” Scott glanced around the room. “So, how did you end up living here anyway?”

"Uh, well... Derek's the one that caught us in the woods. I've been staying with him since. I mean, I tried to escape. He's been good to me though."

Scott had been pretty calm since emerging from the woods, but now his facade started to crack. “Stiles,” he whispered. “What am I going to do? I’m a _werewolf!”_

"I don't know? Be a werewolf?" Stiles knew he wasn't much help, but he really wasn't sure what the hell to think. "Derek says they take in people looking for sanctuary. Lydia came here."

“But, I’ll never see my mom again. Or Allison! I’ll be hunted by her family!” Scott was winding up and looked on the verge of a panic attack.

"Hey, hey. Breathe." Stiles reached out to grip Scott's shoulders. "We're gonna figure this out, okay? We will talk to Derek and see what he says."

Scott nodded, taking deep breaths. His fingernails had elongated into claws, piercing his own thighs. After a few minutes, he calmed down and they returned to their human forms.

Stiles breathed deeply with Scott until he calmed down. "See. You just have to stay calm and I won't have to beat you over the head." Stiles smiled at Scott then.

“You’re a great best friend,” Scott said, rolling his eyes. “Honestly, I don’t know what I would have done if there wasn’t anyone I knew here.” Suddenly, his eyes widened, as though he just processed something. “Did you say before that _Lydia_ is here?”

"Yeah. A couple of times. She's a banshee. Some kind of harbinger of death."

Scott rubbed at his temples. “Oof, my head hurts.” He dropped back and rested his head on the back of the couch, staring up at the ceiling. “I don’t even know how to process all of this. Not to mention this _place._ I don’t even know what half of the stuff in here is.”

"Yeah... I, uh. I went through that already." Stiles smiled and looked around. "They have a place to go to the restroom inside and a place to shower. And they cook inside too. But I'm not really sure how all the kitchen stuff works. I can show you how the shower works though."

“Maybe later,” Scott said, throwing an arm over his eyes. “It’s a lot to process at once.”

"Yeah, okay." Stiles sighed and ran a hand over his face. "I can't believe you're a werewolf..."

“You and me both,” Scott mumbled to the ceiling.

***

Derek paused outside of his home and frowned when he heard two heartbeats inside. He felt his eyes flash as he realized the other heartbeat besides Stiles was a wolf, one he didn’t know. He opened the door and fought the urge to growl at the sight of a stranger sitting on the couch with Stiles.

Stiles looked up, startled, then relaxed. "Derek. I was wondering when you were coming back." Stiles stood up and glanced at Scott. "Uh. This is Scott."

“Scott?” Derek asked. The name struck a familiar chord.

Stiles hesitated before saying, "Peter bit him that night he was out in the woods. The Argents exiled him. He came looking for me... and needs to talk to you."

Derek’s stomach dropped into his feet. So Peter _had_ attacked someone. He shook himself mentally and walked forward, holding out his hand for Scott to shake it. “I’m sorry for what’s happened to you.”

Scott stared down at the offered hand before tentatively taking it. “I’m just overwhelmed right now.”

“I can imagine,” Derek said, shaking, then dropping Scott’s hand. “The first thing you should know is that you’ll be safe here. We don’t turn away supernatural creatures that need sanctuary.”

Stiles stood there watching them, seemingly deflated. "Anyone want some pie? I think I'm gonna get some."

“That sounds great,” Derek said. He watched Stiles hurry away, worry creasing his face. “Give me a second,” he said to Scott, then followed Stiles into the kitchen. “What’s the matter?”

"What do you mean?" Stiles asked, busying himself getting the pie out of the fridge and cutting three slices. "Why would anything be wrong?"

“Just...something in your face. You didn’t look happy when I mentioned sanctuary.”

Stiles shook his head and looked down at the slices of pie. "I don't know..." he said softly.

“Are you upset by what’s happened to Scott?” Derek winced and barely restrained from slapping himself. Of course Stiles was upset about that. “Or is there something more that’s bothering you?’

"I have to leave in a few months." Stiles glanced over at Derek and sighed, then ran a hand over his face.

“I thought that’s what you wanted? What you’ve always wanted.”

Stiles nodded at that, sobering. "Yeah. You're right. I can't leave my dad alone."

Derek couldn’t presume to know Stiles’ thoughts, but he didn’t think he was imagining the reluctance in his tone. He tried not to entertain the notion that Stiles might be developing feelings for him, but the thought had already crept in and was rapidly setting up camp. Derek just reached a hand out and took Stiles’ rubbing his thumb over his wrist.

Stiles gave Derek what looked like a sad smile as he held his hand awkwardly back. He was quiet for several minutes before saying, "Scott's probably wondering where his pie is."

“Then let’s not keep him waiting. I’m sure the two of you have a lot to talk about.”


	5. Chapter 5

Stiles glanced around before ducking behind the building he'd told Scott to meet him at. "Scott?" He whispered, knowing it was completely impossible for them to be hidden in a community full of werewolves, but like Lydia has told him before it was to keep them from drawing too much attention.

“Here,” Scott said, gesturing from the tree line. He was barely visible in the darkness, just a faint gleam of eyes and teeth.

Stiles hurried over and shook his head. "You know being a werewolf is totally unfair to all my escape attempts."

“Well, this is only half an escape attempt. We only have to make it to the border.” Scott tugged Stiles into the trees. “Before I was driven out, Allison and I made plans to meet on her patrols. Every night she’s going to stop and wait at the same point for thirty minutes, enough time for us to talk.”

Stiles gave Scott a baffled look. "How did you have time to plan this between being exiled?" He walked with Scott, tripping as usual on random things. "Plus Erica, Boyd and Isaac are out in full force every night making sure I don't escape."

“As soon as I got bit, I went to find Allison. She hid me that first night and we made the plan. I wasn’t going to never see her, I wasn’t.” He pulled Stiles a bit deeper into the trees. “And you said it yourself. My werewolf senses even the playing field. I’ll be able to steer us away from any other wolves, at least long enough until we get to the border.” Scott crossed his arms and cocked an eyebrow. “So, are you coming with me or not?”

Stiles glanced back towards the settlement and sighed. "Fine. But I have to let Erica catch me later or she'll think something is up. She catches me every night."

“Unless…” Scott mused. “You let Allison take you home?”

"I'm not sure I can do that? I mean, the Argents already know I'm here and they're doing their whole political dance. Won't that start a war?" Stiles tried to make it seem like he was approaching it logically, but in reality he knew that he wasn't ready to leave yet. He wasn't ready to leave Derek behind.

Scott’s brow furrowed. “I don’t know. I mean, I know the Argent’s were messaging with the Hales. But I only think they were doing it to keep your father off their backs.”

"So they don't have any intention of bringing me home? Is that what you're saying?"

"I don't think they care one way or another," Scott said, shrugging.

Stiles sighed and continued to walk with Scott through the woods. Every now and then they would take a detour, Stiles assumed, so they could avoid Erica and the other Betas.

When Scott came to a stop, Stiles ran into him. "Ow." Scott was like a brick wall now that he was a werewolf. Stiles was sure he was going to have a bruise. "Is she close by?"

"Someone is. And it's human." Scott inhaled deeply and his eyes flashed. "It's her!" He took off at a faster pace, beckoning Stiles to follow.

"Hey, wait up!" Stiles chased after Scott and when he managed to stumble over a log and moved through a bush, he saw Scott and Allison standing on either side of the border.

"Allison." She looked like hell.

"Stiles!" She smiled at him and released Scott to rush forward and give him a hug. "You're okay!"

Stiles chucked and hugged her back. "I've been worse."

"My grandfather got the message, but no one knew for sure." She hugged him tighter, before pulling Scott in to hug them both at the same time.

"Stiles has been living with one of the Hale Alphas," Scott informed her. "And they seem to be getting along well."

Stiles gave Scott a look like he totally just betrayed him. Scott looked at him like an innocent puppy in return and Stiles rolled his eyes. "I've been staying with Derek."

"Really?" Allison asked, surprised. "Well, I guess they would want to keep an eye on you. They wouldn't want to leave a human with just anyone." Allison looked uncomfortable and Stiles studied her carefully.

He remembered what Derek had said about the Argents and the name that Derek muttered in his sleep sometimes. Kate. Kate Argent. He shook his head and sighed. "How's my dad?"

"Worried," Allison said, arm wrapping around Scott tighter. "Better that he knows where you are, but still worried."

"What about my mom? I'm worried she'll try to follow me." Scott buried his face in Allison's hair.

Allison hugged Scott tighter. "She misses you. But Stiles' dad is watching out for her. He's making sure she's okay."

Stiles watched his two friends quietly and it made him ache. That they were both going through this. Because of him. "Can you tell my dad that I'm okay? For him not to worry about me? I'll probably be home in a few months."

Allison looked up to him and nodded. "Sure I can."

Scott suddenly jerked his head upright. "Stiles, I think a wolf is coming this way." He sniffed and nodded. "Time to go." He cast an anguished look at Allison, before kissing her fiercely.

Stiles gave Allison a tight hug before rushing off after Scott. He still had to let Erica catch him and take him back to Derek.

***

Derek propped his feet up on the coffee table, pulling Stiles’ feet to rest in his lap. Stiles had just come in from a long day with Scott and Lydia, looking exhausted. Derek had immediately herded him to the couch to relax, which they hadn’t done much of in the past week.

Scott had met with Laura, and she had granted him sanctuary, before taking him around the settlement and introducing him to the rest of its citizens. Scott had formed a quick bond with Isaac, who offered the use of his spare room, giving Derek his own back. He had moved out that morning, which left Derek and Stiles on their own for the first time in days.

Derek reached down to Stiles’ feet and started massaging them gently, holding a book open to read in his other hand.

"So it's the first time we've been alone in a week and you're still distracted by a book?" Stiles asked, throwing an arm over his eyes and sighing. He wiggled his toes against Derek's hand and stretched his foot.

Derek flipped the book closed and cocked an eye in Stiles’ direction. “What… you want to distract me with something else?” He dug his thumb into the arch of Stiles’ foot, massaging it.

Stiles gave a pleased sound and wiggled his other foot for Derek's attention. "With my feet. Maybe if they feel less tired I'd be up for further distractions."

“Hmmm, really?” Derek went to work on both of Stiles’ feet, smoothing his hands over the skin and working the tension out of the soles. He bit his lip and watched Stiles get lost in the sensation, feeling a rush of warmth in his own belly.

"There you go," Stiles said with a breathy tone. "Man that feels good."

The flare of heat in Derek’s belly got more intense with the sultry tone of Stiles’ voice. He could feel perspiration beading up along his hairline and his breathing speed up. Derek dragged his hand up to Stiles’ ankle and gave it a squeeze, before continuing up to massage his calf muscle.

Stiles lay there, making pleasant little sounds at Derek's massaging. His free foot slid further into Derek's lap until it rested on Derek's dick. Stiles worked the bottom of his foot against Derek's dick teasingly. "I think my feet are feeling _much_ better now."

“Fuck,” Derek muttered at the pressure on his dick. He got a little light headed as all the blood in his body promptly rocketed south. “Stiles, that feels…” Derek’s heart was pounding harder and he felt more wound up than he could ever remember feeling before. A curtain of red fell over his vision as his eyes flashed and his fangs descended.

"Ow." Stiles removed his arm from his eyes as Derek clenched his leg tightly. "Derek?" Stiles tried to move his foot from Derek's crotch, but couldn't. "Why are you shifting? I'm sorry if I -"

“It’s not your fault,” Derek slurred through his fangs. It’d been so long since his last heat, he’d almost forgotten what the urgency felt like. “Not technically, anyway.” He dropped his head on the back of the couch and groaned, shifting his hips forward to press into Stiles’ foot.

"What's happening?" Stiles asked, still wincing at Derek's grip on his calf.

“I’m in heat,” Derek gritted out. He dropped Stiles’ leg like it was hot when he realized he was hurting him. “I’m sorry,” he said, squirming on the couch. He felt ready to jump out of his skin, everything tight and throbbing.

Stiles pulled his leg away and rubbed it, still watching Derek. "In heat." The look on Stiles' face was shocked. "Um... Is there anything I can do without getting clawed to death?" He reached forward and placed a hand on Derek's thigh carefully.

Derek whined at the touch of Stiles’ hand. “I um, I have those chains on my bed.” He was humping Stiles’ other foot almost unconsciously, each thrust driving him closer to an edge. “You need to help me get into them. They’re there for my heats, to keep me from running off in search of something to breed.”

"Oh. Okay." Stiles hesitated before climbing off the couch. "You run off into the forest to breed often?" He teased and carefully gripped Derek's hand to help him up.

“No, actually,” Derek said, breathless. “The chains are just a precaution...I can’t remember the last time I went into heat.”

Stiles tugged Derek up from the couch. "Yeah well, I would prefer not to be mauled if you lose control. I can't heal like you can."

“I know, I know,” Derek groaned. It took every bit of control he had to not throw Stiles facedown on the couch and mount him like a bitch. He hurried into the bedroom and stripped off his shirt, moaning at the drag of fabric on his nipples, which rapidly hardened exposed to the air.

Stiles stood in the bedroom watching Derek strip down with an unreadable expression on his face. "Where's the key to the chains," he asked, looking at the cuffs on the bed.

“Nightstand,” Derek grunted, pulling off his jeans and sitting on the bed. He felt his cock straining against his underwear, a wet patch spreading on the front.

"How on earth do you lock yourself in the cuffs and then get yourself out of them. You know what, I don't want to know. Especially if it involves any other people." Stiles went to the nightstand to get the key and turned to Derek on the bed as he started to undo the handcuffs.

“Nothing to brag about. It was usually Laura,” Derek said, his words still fuzzy because of his fangs. He put the shackles around his ankles and laid back, arms above his head for Stiles to secure his wrists. “She’d bring me food and water, and pretended she didn’t know what was going on. I returned the favor for her.”

"Well I can do that. How long does this usually last?" Stiles fastened one cuff at a time until they were all locked and then pushed the key into his pocket.

Derek tugged at the chains, groaning at the bite of metal in his skin. “It varies,” he panted. “A few days, maybe. But… it’s strong this time.”

"Okay." Stiles stood there awkwardly, eyes roving over a nearly naked Derek cuffed to his bed. "I can, um, help? It should be safe now since you're chained and can't claw me, right?"

“I don’t - I’ve never had someone help me with a heat before.” Derek felt like his brain was going to melt out his ears.

Stiles sighed and ran his hands over his face. "Yeah, well, I've never seen a werewolf in heat before so it's pretty much lost on me."

“I’m not sure what would happen,” Derek said. “All I want right now is for you to touch every inch of me.” He arched his body, pushing himself as close Stiles as he could.

Stiles licked his lips and drew in a shaky breath. “I can do that.” He moved to sit on the bed next to Derek and reached out to run his hand along Derek’s thigh. “I can do whatever you need, just… maybe not intercourse yet since we haven't even done that when you do have control of yourself. But everything else, I’m okay with.”

Derek moaned in relief as Stiles stroked his thigh. Everything felt heightened, and his skin felt like it was giving off heat like a furnace. “Anything you want to give me,” he breathed, hips thrusting into empty air.

“Okay.” Stiles ran his hand up along Derek’s thigh and over his crotch to cup his dick in his hand and give him a gentle squeeze. “So you’re going to be like this for days?” he asked, shifting on the bed to get closer, stroking Derek through the fabric of his underwear.

Derek knew Stiles was talking, but all he could focus on was that perfect hand on his cock. He whined, high pitched and plaintive in his throat. All he could do was squirm and writhe on the bed, totally at Stiles’ mercy.

Stiles moved his hand up to push at the fabric of Derek’s underwear, gripping the waist and pulling it down to reveal his cock. A whine escaped Stiles’ lips as gripped Derek’s cock in his hand and leaned forward to take the tip into his mouth and suck.

Derek howled and thrashed his head back and forth. Stiles’ mouth was hot and wet, with the perfect amount of suction. He could feel tears running down his cheeks, wetting the pillow under him. “Stiles, _Stiles.”_

Stiles groaned around Derek’s cock, taking him all the way into his mouth, his free hand snaking up Derek’s chest. Stiles stroked his fingers along Derek’s skin as he bobbed up and down on his cock, working the base with his hand. He pulled off with a wet sound and continued to fist Derek. “I should probably take all my clothes off and figure out how to get your underwear off.”

Derek groaned pitifully at the thought of naked skin pressed against him. He just wanted Stiles, all of him, forever. “Please, Stiles, please!”

“Yeah, okay. Okay.” Stiles had to release Derek so he could strip down, throwing his clothes onto the floor. He hurried out of the room and came back with a knife and cut Derek’s underwear off of him, tossing it onto the floor with his own. Stiles put the knife on the nightstand and climbed into bed with Derek. “Okay. No more clothes.” He leaned down to press an opened mouth kiss on Derek’s lips, moving his hand down to grip Derek’s cock and strip it quickly.

Derek panted into Stiles’ mouth, his breath whistling in and out. His balls drew up tight, his skin tingling. “I’m coming,” he gasped, before shooting off onto his stomach, hot come splashing on his abs.

Stiles groaned softly against Derek's mouth, stroking him through his orgasm. "That's it," he breathed. Stiles kissed Derek softer, slowing his hand. "Feel any better?"

Chest heaving, Derek licked at Stiles’ mouth. He tasted a tang of blood and realized dimly he must have bit his own lip. His cock didn’t go down at all, if anything it felt harder. The first orgasm barely had taken any edge off. He looked down his own body and whimpered. “More, Stiles, more.”

Stiles gave Derek a hungry kiss before snaking down his body, licking and sucking against his skin. When he reached Derek’s cock, he lapped at the come on his own hand and opened his mouth to take Derek in again. He groaned around him, taking him all the way in until he had to swallow to take Derek into his throat.

Derek dug his own nails into his palms to keep from thrusting up into Stiles’ mouth, not wanting to choke him. His eyes rolled back in his head and nonsense fell from his lips. He was being consumed from the inside out and he couldn’t be more willing.

Stiles swallowed around Derek’s dick, his throat constricting around him and Stiles groaned. He back slowly before starting up a steady pace, giving Derek a dirty blowjob, his free hand moving to cup and massage Derek’s balls.

Derek noticed what felt like a band of heat around the base of his dick, the nerves there growing more sensitive the closer he got to another orgasm. His cock started to pulse and he yelped, “Stiles, stop!”

Stiles froze and then pulled off of Derek’s dick. “What? What did I do wrong?”

“I dont think you did anything,” Derek gasped. “Something feels strange, I don’t know what it is.” He looked down the length of his body and his eyes widened as he saw the base of his dick starting to swell.

Stiles followed Derek’s gaze and frowned. “It looks like the base of your dick is swelling…”

“I don’t even...how is this possible?” Derek wondered aloud, staring in fascination as the skin turned taut and shiny.

Stiles reached up to gently stroke his fingers against it. “What is it?”

“I think it's my knot." Derek keened at the feather light touches Stiles was giving it. "I've never had one before," he whispered, watching Stiles with wide eyes.

“You have a knot? Like an _actual_ wolf. I guess that makes sense since you can shift into one.” Stiles teased and rubbed it with the tips of his fingers as the knot swelled more, then he leaned forward and pressed his mouth against it, licking and sucking against the tender flesh.

"Oh fuck, oh _fuck,"_ Derek practically growled, his head slamming back into the pillow. Fireworks burst behind his eyes, teasing pleasure greater than he'd ever known before crashing through him.

The noises Derek was making seemed to urge Stiles on and he groaned softly, teasing Derek’s growing knot with his mouth and tongue before sliding back up to the tip and taking Derek in again. Stiles moved his hands to grip the base of Derek’s dick and squeezed rhythmically as he started humping the bed.

"Stiles, I need, I need more," Derek panted. His wrists and ankles felt raw from rubbing against the shackles, but he couldn't stop himself from moving. The room reeked of arousal, both his and Stiles'.

Stiles pulled off with a filthy sound. “Tell me what you need me to do.”

"I need..." Derek started, but trailed off into more noises. He shook his head, sweat flying off the end of his hair. "The knot won't go down until it fulfills its purpose."

“Um, Derek - I don't think I can do that. Especially since it’s already swelled up so much. There’s no way I’d be able to get it inside of me.”

Derek shook his head. "I wouldn't ask that of you, not like this." He humped the air again, unable to stop himself. "Maybe you can use your hand? Just... fake it?" Derek hoped this worked. He'd had no idea what true urgency was until this moment.

“Yeah, okay.” Stiles took a deep breath and let it out as he reached for Derek’s knot with both hands and wrapped them around it. He squeezed gently at first, working his hands in a pulsing manner until he gradually worked them tighter to compress Derek’s knot slowly.

Derek cursed and whined, thrashed and keened, his whole world focused in on the pressure around his knot. He'd had _no idea_. He couldn't even imagine how much better it'd feel locked inside Stiles' body.

As Stiles squeezed Derek’s knot tight, he leaned down and took the head of Derek’s cock into his mouth and sucked, groaning around him.

"Stiles," Derek managed to say, voice hoarse. "Stiles, I'm _coming._ " He longed to thread his fingers in Stiles hair and whined in frustration as he just rattled his chains. The muscles in his body felt strung tight as he hovered on the edge of climax.

Stiles pulled off briefly to say, “Good. Come in my mouth. I wanna taste you,” then closed his mouth over the head of Derek’s cock again and squeezed his knot tighter.

Derek tumbled over the edge, his mouth frozen open with no sound coming out. It was like white light exploded in his brain wiping out all thought and leaving only pulsing, resounding pleasure that seemed to go on forever. 

When he came down, he realized he was drenched in sweat and his own come, his muscles burning like he had just run for miles.

Stiles was grinning and gently working Derek’s knot, lapping the come from his dick, covered in Derek’s come. “I totally just came without even being touched. Just by sucking you off.”

Derek groaned. "You're going to be the death of me." He knew his heat hadn't broken yet, just receded, but for the moment he felt utterly sated.

“Yeah, well, you’re gonna love it.” Stiles gave Derek one last lick before he moved to sit up on Derek’s hips, moving Derek’s cock to pressed between his ass cheeks and leaned down to give him a wet kiss. “I wish I could unlock you.”

Derek groaned again. "I'll probably ask you to. Promise me you'll stay safe."

“I will,” Stiles promised, resting against Derek, come slick against his skin. He smiled and ran a hand through Derek’s hair and kissed him again. “You’re still shifted.”

Derek laughed a bit. "Get used to that." He yawned hugely and relaxed as much as he could. "It's going to be a long few days."

Stiles snorted a small laugh and rested his head on Derek’s shoulder, nuzzling against him. “And I’ll be right here with you for all of them.”

"Thank you," Derek whispered. He didn't know what he did to deserve this. To earn Stiles’ trust and acceptance. He just hoped he continued to deserve them.

***

Stiles was pleasantly exhausted as he stood in the kitchen naked. Muscles he wasn't sure he ever used before ached as he made sandwiches for Derek, careful not to mess with any of the cooking equipment since Derek couldn't come save him if he accidentally started a fire. The last three days had been full of taking care of Derek’s needs with sex, food and water, which was something that Stiles was more than willing to take care of.

He piled another sandwich onto the plate and rolled his shoulders, wishing that he could do more for Derek, that he could release Derek and have what Derek said would be a proper heat, but there was no way that Stiles would be able to have intercourse with Derek unable to control himself during his heat for the first time. Stiles glanced back towards the bedroom when he heard Derek groaning and that usually meant he was getting a painful hardon that Stiles needed to help him take care of. “Coming!” he shouted and grabbed the plate full of sandwiches, heading back to the room.

“Sorry, I thought you might want extra sandwiches.”

Derek blinked at Stiles, his gaze more clear and focused than it had been in the past few days. "Stiles... I think it's over."

“Yeah, right. I’m not falling for that again,” Stiles said as he climbed back into bed with the plate and settled next to Derek. “You want me to feed you?” he asked, wiggling a sandwich around in front of Derek.

"I'm not going to say no to that," Derek said, his voice husky. "But I'm not kidding, I'm pretty sure the heat's past."

“How can you be sure? You told me not to uncuff you until you knew for sure.” Stiles took a bite of sandwich and then offered some to Derek.

"Well, I'm feeling no urges besides hunger and some muscle aches." He took a large bite and chewed. With his mouth still full, he added, "If you want you can get Laura. She'd be able to tell, but I really think it's done."

“I’m not going to go get your sister so she can smell the house full of sex that we’ve been cooped up in the last several days.” Stiles put the plate on Derek’s abdomen and got up to find his pants and fish the key out of it. He came back and started to undo Derek’s handcuffs first and then his feet.

Derek brought his arms down slowly, groaning as his muscles got used to moving more than they had in days. He rotated his ankles carefully and sighed with relief. "That feels great."

“I bet.” Stiles put the key on the nightstand and sat next to Derek again. “So how often do you go through these heats?”

"It depends," Derek said, sitting up, careful not to spill the plate. He arched his back and stretched. "The last one was a few years ago, but some wolves can have them twice a year."

"Oh. So... I mean, you're not going to have another one soon, then." Stiles tried not to let his disappointment show, but he was never that great at hiding his feelings.

"It just means I don't know." Derek looked a bit uncomfortable and he opened his mouth then closed it, like he'd thought better of whatever he was going to say. Instead, he reached out and drew Stiles into a hug. "Thank you, for helping me."

"Yeah, of course." Stiles moved to lay with Derek and snuggle against him as he ate his sandwich quietly. "Are you going to eat?"

"Yeah," Derek nodded, taking a sandwich and wolfing it down in three or four bites. He swallowed, and looked sideways at Stiles. "Are you okay?"

Stiles raised a shoulder and finished his sandwich. "Just thinking..." About things that he should never be thinking about, but couldn't help himself. There was no denying that Stiles wanted Derek. He knew that. "That we won't be able to do this again. But, without the cuffs."

"Oh," Derek said, quiet. He dragged his fingers up and down Stiles' back, his gaze turned inward. "Well, I suppose not."

Stiles sighed and turned his face in to press it against Derek’s neck to breathe him in and wrapped an arm around him. There was an ache inside of Stiles at the realization that he was actually going to be released in a couple of months to go back to his village and leave Derek. He needed to go back to his father, but a selfish part of Stiles didn't want to.

Derek seemed to sense his distress, pulling Stiles more firmly into the circle of his arms, murmuring softly into his ear. It was mostly nonsense but the tone was soothing and soft.

“What if I don't want to go,” Stiles mumbled against Derek’s neck. “I know that I can't stay, but what if I don't want to leave,” Stiles finally asked, breaking the silence in the room.

Derek’s arms tightened minutely. “You need to go back to your father. I’ve enjoyed having you here, but you said yourself, you can’t leave him alone.” He nudged Stiles’ cheek with his nose, before kissing him softly.

"I know..." Stiles buried his face against Derek's shoulder, reminding himself that whatever they were doing here didn't matter. It wasn't as if Derek wanted him for keeps. They were just having sex. And he needed to go back to his father. There wasn't anything here to give that up for.

Derek just kept stroking his hand down Stiles’ back, holding him close. “You’ll be happier there, back with your own people.” Derek sounded like he was trying to convince himself, a slight tenseness in his body.

"I don't really care for anyone else there other than my dad and Scott's mom. Scott's here. Lydia's here. I don't exactly have a lot of friends. And Allison, but she has her dad there." Stiles stoked a hand over Derek's chest and rested it over his heart.

Derek covered Stiles’ hand with his own and squeezed. “Family’s important, Stiles. Especially when you don’t have much left. You know that as well as I do.”

"I know... And my dad is alone. I mean he has Melissa, but they're alone over there. I just can't leave my dad." But part of Stiles wanted to. He wanted to stay with Derek despite the cost.

“You’ll be back with him soon.” Derek tucked his face into Stiles neck and breathed in. “Why don’t we get some rest, it’s been a long few days.”

"Okay," Stiles said quietly. He kissed Derek's chest and nuzzled against him, trying not to think about what he was feeling. It was all pointless anyways and Stiles let the feeling of loss settle into his bones.

***

Derek sat at his table, watching Stiles shoveling eggs into his mouth. After a few minutes, he realized he was staring, leaving his own food untouched on his plate. He busied himself with his own breakfast, his mind unsettled.

Every detail of the past few days stood out in his head, a stark contrast to his previous heats, which had passed in a lust-filled daze. But this time… every detail was vivid. And his _knot_. He still almost couldn’t believe that it had happened. Not that it mattered, because there was no way he could keep Stiles.

Stiles was leaving and maybe it was for the best. This was the first time he’d felt the urge to let himself be vulnerable with someone and it terrified him.

He cleared his throat and Stiles looked up at him. “You have any plans for today?” he asked, taking another bite of food.

Stiles cheeks were bulging. He swallowed as he shrugged. "Not really. I figured we could spend it together. Um... But if you have plans I can find something to do."

“No, no plans,” Derek said, smiling at Stiles as he stuffed his face. His wolf rejoiced at the thought of more one on one time with Stiles, not that there had been any shortage of it so far. But right now, all his possessive instincts were roaring full force at him and he wanted nothing better than to just shield Stiles away in a den and keep him all to himself.

"Okay. Good." Stiles returned Derek's smile and continued to eat his eggs. "Maybe we can go pick some blackberries and spend some time alone away from the settlement? I mean, not that I don't mind being here in the house with you but we've been here for like almost a week now."

“That sounds great,” Derek agreed. And that blackberry patch was secluded...maybe they could? He shook himself out of that thought, tempting as it was. No matter what, it was still in the open and probably not a good idea. Their relationship was a bit of an open secret in the settlement at this point, but they didn’t need to parade it around.

“Do you want to head out there after we finish?” Stiles asked, shoveling more eggs into his mouth. He reached across the table to brush his fingers against Derek’s.

Derek felt a rush of heat travel from his fingers into his chest. Curling his own fingers around Stiles’, he gave them a gentle squeeze. “Sounds good to me.”

They finished their food quickly and got dressed, heading for what Derek privately thought of as their clearing. Stiles was quicker on his feet this time, obviously remembering the way. Derek pushed aside some branches and stood back to let Stiles through.

Stiles had a basket in hand as he walked through to the clearing and crossed it to the bushes with Derek. “Maybe I can make another pie,” Stiles said casually as he picked a few berries, glancing over at Derek. “You didn't eat any of it last time.”

“Well, we’ll have to remedy that,” Derek said, walking up behind Stiles. Before he could stop himself, he’d leaned in and pressed his lips to the back of Stiles’ neck, at his hairline. He smelled so good. More than that, he smelled _right._

Stiles dipped his head slightly forward, letting a slow breath out. “Yeah. Especially if I spend all day making it like last time.” Stiles managed to toss a few more berries into the basket before tilting his head to the side to expose his neck.

Derek could feel his eyes threatening to flash at the display of submission and he dragged his tongue along the proffered skin. He rumbled at the taste, before gently biting down and sucking.

Stiles gave a sound of approval and reached to cup his hand around the back of Derek’s neck. Stiles’ head tilted to completely offer his neck to Derek as he pressed his body back against him.

His dick already hardening, Derek ground it against Stiles’ backside, gripping Stiles by the hips. After a moment, he spun Stiles around and pressed him against the closest tree, kissing him deeply and filthily.

Stiles dropped the basket, fingers moving to thread into Derek’s hair as he moaned and kissed him back. “Are you going into heat again?” he panted, rocking his hips against Derek’s.

“No,” Derek huffed, laughing. “I just can’t get enough of you.” Derek pushed Stiles harder against the tree, grinding their hips together almost painfully. His hands slid up from Stiles’ hips, underneath his shirt, tracing the warm skin of his sides, before reaching his nipples. He thumbed them gently, feeling them stiffen, before rolling them between his thumbs and forefingers, pinching and tugging. He was panting against Stiles’ mouth, their lips more sliding together than kissing.

Stiles groaned, letting his head fall back against the tree. Stiles pulled Derek in for another kiss, mumbling against his lips, “I wanna get you naked. I need you.”

Any reservations had immediately vaporized, Stiles pleading in his arms too much for him to resist. “You first,” he mumbled, pulling back and yanking Stiles’ shirt over his head. His nipples were hard and red, already looking abused. Derek immediately dropped to his knees and nuzzled at Stiles’ chest, scraping his stubbled cheek over one of his nipples before fastening onto it with his mouth, tongue flicking the hard bud.

Stiles’ fingers twisted into Derek’s hair. “Oh, fuck. That feels so good.” Stiles ground his hips against Derek, holding his head tight against him as if to keep him there on his nipple. He released one hand from Derek’s hair to grip at Derek’s shirt and pull it up.

Derek stopped his ministrations long enough to pull his own shirt off, before diving back in and giving Stiles’ other nipple the same treatment. He could feel Stiles’ dick, twitching where it was pressed against his abdomen. The smell of Stiles’ arousal was cloying and strong, spurring on his own hunger.

Stiles pulled Derek back from his nipple to dip down and give him a wet, needy kiss as he sunk down and pressed at Derek’s shoulders. Stiles straddled Derek, groaning against his mouth as he rocked against him. “I need you,” he breathed again, drawing in a steadying breath as he rested his forehead against Derek’s.

“What do you need?” Derek panted, his hands curled around Stiles’ hips. He planted his feet on the ground and thrust up against the curve of Stiles’ ass. The ground was hard and warm against his back, the sun warming him from above. He felt safe, in their own private world, where nothing mattered but the feel of Stiles against him always.

Stiles gave Derek a slower kiss, kissing him deeply. “I need you inside of me,” he whispered when they parted. “I want to feel all of you… want you to come inside of me. I want my first time to be with you.”

Derek moaned at the idea, everything he wanted so badly, freely offered. “God, Stiles, are you sure?” His hands tightened on Stiles’ hips. “Please, you have to tell me you’re sure.”

“I’ve never been more sure of anything than I am about this right now.” Stiles moved a hand to push into his pocket and brought out a small glass vial filled with oil. “I wasn't sure you would say yes, but I brought some oil just in case.”

God, Stiles had _planned_ this? Derek really was in over his head. He slid his arms up around Stiles’ waist, before rolling them, until he was cradled in between Stiles’ thighs, looking down at this boy, this young man who had turned his world upside down. “If you’re sure, I want the same thing. More than I can believe.”

Stiles smiled and kissed Derek again, wrapping an arm around him. “I want to,” Stiles assured Derek. “But it’s more than that. I need you.”

Feeling his heart swell with emotion, Derek kissed Stiles back, rolling his hips in a gentle motion. Giving Stiles’ lips one last nip, he sat up onto his heels, holding Stiles’ wrist and laying a kiss on the tender skin there, before his hands dropped to the fastening on Stiles’ pants. He opened them and tugged them down Stiles’ hips, his cock springing free, hard and shiny at the tip. “You’re beautiful,” Derek murmured.

Stiles’ skin blushed at that and he chuckled. “The word beautiful has never been associated with me before.” Stiles leaned up on one elbow and reached out with his other hand to work the button on Derek’s pants open. “But I think that about you all the time,” Stiles admitted.

“Trust me, you are,” Derek said. “I’m nothing compared to you.” He shimmied out of his own pants, pulled Stiles’ off the rest of the way and settled on top of him, relishing in the full skin to skin contact.

Stiles wrapped his legs around the back of Derek’s thighs and kissed him. Blunt nails dug into Derek’s shoulder as Stiles held Derek close.

“Where’s the oil?” Derek asked against the corner of Stiles’ mouth. “I need to get inside you before I go crazy.” He wasn’t able to stop the restless shifting of his hips, sweat and precome making the glide of their cocks smooth and hot.

Stiles groaned at that and pushed the vial into Derek’s hand. “I should be pretty open, but I’m sure you can work me open more. Your fingers are thicker than mine.”

“Fuck,” Derek hissed. “You fingered yourself open for me?” He felt his cock twitch hard and blurt more precome. He was so turned on it was hard to think. “You’re a menace.”

Stiles laughed softly. “I wanted to be ready for you.” Stiles licked his lips and drew in the bottom one to teethe. “And if we go a few times, you’ll just be able to slide right in once I’m nice and wet.”

Barely holding in a whimper, Derek couldn’t wait any longer. He sat back up onto his heels and slid his fingers under Stiles’ balls, teasing them at his entrance and sure enough, it was slick and loose. He rubbed the pad of his thumb over the puckered muscle and let it dip inside enough to tug and tease at the rim.

Stiles arched under Derek’s touch, biting his lip harder with an approving sound. He moved his hands into the grass and twisted his fingers into it. “Derek - I…” Stiles licked his lips. “I want you to knot me. Is that something we can do?”

Derek felt the line of his shoulders tense a bit. “I’m not sure, to be honest. I don’t know if it’ll happen.” Privately, he thought there was a good chance, but he didn’t think it would be a smart idea. All it could do would entrench their emotions even more, making it harder for Stiles to leave. Derek couldn’t do that to him, couldn’t be that selfish.

He smiled down at Stiles. “Let’s take this one step at a time, ok?” He let his thumb slide fully inside Stiles’ body, pumping it in and out, feeling the slick warmth and clench of muscles.

“Okay,” Stiles agreed. “But if we’re gonna keep doing this, we totally need to figure out how it works so we can.” Stiles sighed and arched his back, pressing himself onto Derek’s fingers. “Cause I want your knot.”

Derek bit his lip and nodded, before withdrawing his thumb and pressing a finger into Stiles, reaching deeper and massaging his prostate. He watched Stiles’ cock pulsing with his heartbeat and licked his lips, before bending down and taking it in his mouth.

Stiles move one hand from the grass to Derek’s hair and moaned softly. “Gimme more fingers,” he breathed.

Derek moaned around Stiles’ cock and complied, sliding in a second, then a third finger, Stiles’ body accepting them easily. He pumped them in and out, relishing the filthy sounds they made, along with the noises pouring from Stiles’ lips. He pulled off of Stiles’ cock with a wet pop and licked at his lips, swollen and tingling. “Stiles, are you ready?”

Stiles gave a whimper in answer, twisting and plucking at his own nipple as he nodded. "Yeah. Yeah. Need you, Derek. _Please_."

Derek picked up the bottle of oil and drizzled a generous amount onto his palm, then grabbed himself and gave a quick stroke, hissing at the shock of pleasure. He wiped his hand on the grass before holding the base of his dick in one hand, Stiles' thigh in the other. "Tell me if you need me to stop," he breathed, nudging the head against Stiles' hole and gasping as he slid inside.

"Yeah, okay." Stiles gave a sound mixed with pleasure and discomfort as he raised his thigh a little more to his chest, allowing Derek to slide in easier. "Don't stop," Stiles said, clutching at Derek's hip.

"Okay," Derek nodded, pushing his hips forward more, Stiles' body accepting him inch by inch until he was flush against him. His body shook, overwhelmed at having this, the closeness and connection. He tried an experimental thrust and the breath was punched out of him. "Fuck, Stiles, you feel amazing."

"C'mere," Stiles breathed, reaching for Derek and pulling him in for a kiss. When Derek was flush against him, Stiles wrapped arms and legs around Derek, groaning into his mouth.

Derek slid his arms under Stiles' back in turn and let his hips find a steady rhythm. He licked at Stiles' mouth, breathing in the sounds he was making. "You're okay?" he whispered. "This is okay?"

Stiles nodded, drawing in a deep breath. "I'm okay. A little uncomfortable, but that's to be expected. It's not too painful." He kissed Derek then tilted his head in offering.

Derek took the cue and buried his face in Stiles' neck, licking and sucking at the pulse point. He forced his hips to roll slower, each thrust long and deep. He wanted this to be good for Stiles, as good as a first time could be. Derek murmured Stiles' name into his neck, holding himself back from everything he wanted to say.

Stiles groaned softly, arching under Derek as he tried to move with him and find his rhythm. He clawed at Derek’s back, clutching him close, burying his own face in Derek’s neck as he whimpered and whined Derek’s name. “A little faster,” Stiles panted, placing a gentle bite on Derek’s neck.

Derek heard himself whine in reply, his brain almost ready to short out. He obliged Stiles and sped up the pace of his thrusts. He could feel Stiles dick dripping precome where it was pressed between their bellies. Everything felt moist and humid and perfect. Sweat started to bead up at his hairline and every point of skin contact, but Derek couldn't bear to pull himself away from Stiles.

“Derek,” Stiles groaned, moving his hands down Derek’s back to grip his ass and pull him in tight. “Fuck. You feel so good.” Stiles nosed at Derek’s cheek until their lips met and he rolled under Derek’s body to fuck himself onto Derek’s dick. “Please,” Stiles whispered. “I want you to mark me.”

"I can do that," Derek panted. He could feel a tingling at the base of his spine and knew his orgasm wasn't far off. He could feel the urge to knot Stiles rattling in the back of his head and he tamped it down. But marking? That was okay as long as he didn't break the skin. "Stiles, I want you to come for me. Come for me when I mark you."

Stiles whined at that but nodded. “I’m close.” Stiles kissed Derek hot and wet, as if he were unable to get enough of him before he turned his head to offer his neck again. “Please.”

Derek licked his lips, before laying them over Stiles' pulse point. He shook with emotion at the trust in this gesture, his eyes stinging. He doubted he'd ever have this again. Feeling his climax bearing down on him, he sealed his mouth over Stiles' neck and bit down, tasting salt and something uniquely Stiles.

Stiles moaned, cupping the back of Derek’s head as he held him close, drawing his legs tighter around Derek. “Derek,” he whimpered. Stiles tensed and seized under Derek as he came, hole squeezing tight around Derek’s cock. “Ohhhfuck.”

Derek’s orgasm felt like it was ripped out of him. Stiles' flesh in his mouth, his body clamping down on Derek's cock. He moaned loudly around his mouthful, hips stuttering as he emptied himself into Stiles' body. He collapsed on top of Stiles, shifting a bit to the side so he wouldn't crush him and opened his mouth. He licked at the livid teeth marks and felt a surge of possessive satisfaction.

“Mmmm, fuck,” Stiles panted, clutching at Derek as if he were trying to keep him flush against him. Stiles breathed heavily, chest rising and falling as he reached up to card his fingers through Derek’s hair. “How does it look?”

"Amazing," Derek whispered. _Like you're mine_ his traitorous mind added. "This was... you were amazing."

Stiles smiled and turned to give Derek a kiss. “You’re amazing,” Stiles echoed. He closed his eyes, looking satisfied as he wrapped himself around Derek and refused to release him. “Feels good,” he mumbled. “The mark, you… everything.”

"It really does," Derek agreed, laying his head on Stiles' shoulder. He sighed and let his eyes fall closed. "I'm glad we came out here today."

“Me too.” Stiles’ fingers lazily stroked through Derek’s hair, his other hand on Derek’s back tracing idle symbols. “We should come out here more often.”

"We should," Derek whispered, keeping his eyes shut. If he looked Stiles in the face right now, he wasn't sure what might come pouring out of him.

Stiles was leaving. Stiles had to leave. And nothing could change that.

***

Stiles lay cuddled against Derek, head on Derek’s shoulder, arm and leg draped over him. Derek was warm and solid against him and for the first time in his life, Stiles felt safe and wanted. Cherished. _Loved_ , even. His body ached in new places, pleasant aches that he wanted to remember forever and the mark on his neck still throbbed from the claim that Stiles wished could be permanent.

He’d given himself fully to Derek, even if there were things that Stiles couldn't say. Things that would make everything worse because he had to go back to his father. More painful. But Stiles hoped Derek understood them. He’d been as transparent as he possibly could without speaking the words he wanted to.

Stiles could feel Derek’s warm come leaking out of him and spreading between his thighs. It was a claim on his body as much as it was a claim on his heart and it made Stiles’ stomach feel like it had butterflies every time he thought about it. He considered himself to be Derek’s, even if that was something they couldn't talk about. He’d like to believe Derek felt the same, but Stiles couldn't be sure. And if he didn't, then Stiles didn't want to know. Without words, at least he could pretend.

He smiled and nuzzled against Derek’s neck, placing a kiss there as he breathed him in deeply.

Derek rested his hand on Stiles’ lower back, fingers dragging through the drying sweat. He tilted his chin up a bit, letting Stiles explore as he would. “I’m so comfortable, I could fall asleep right here.” His voice was a deeper rasp than normal, voice slow and relaxed.

“Yeah?” Stiles kissed Derek’s neck again, pressing one right against his pulse point. “Me too.” Stiles’ fingers smoothed against Derek’s chest, tracing circles there. Derek was overwhelming all of his senses, but Stiles drank him down willingly because he couldn't get enough.

Derek rumbled happily, deep in his chest, then slotted one of his legs between Stiles’, rubbing their thighs together. “I love touching you,” he mumbled, his hand sliding down to settle on the curve of Stiles’ backside, squeezing it lightly.

Stiles smiled and pressed a kiss to Derek’s jaw line, loving the feeling of Derek’s beard against his lips. “I love when you touch me.” Stiles placed a gentle bite there before nuzzling against Derek again. “I don't want you to ever stop touching me…”

Derek hummed in agreement, his hand creeping further down until he was able to drag his fingers through the come leaking from Stiles’ body. He rubbed at the back of Stiles’ balls, smearing around the cooling wetness, before cupping them and squeezing.

“You’re such a tease,” Stiles said with a grin and chuckled softly against Derek’s neck. Stiles kissed across Derek’s neck again and over his shoulder, placing another gentle bite there. “I wish I could mark you as mine,” he murmured against Derek’s skin. “But you heal too quickly for anything to stay.”

Derek’s breath drew in sharply. He cleared his throat and drew Stiles closer, but he didn’t answer.

“You okay?” Stiles asked, hugging Derek tighter. He rested his head back on Derek’s shoulder, hoping he hadn't said too much or said the wrong thing.

“I’m fine,” Derek said. “You’re just… making me think things I never have. Want things that I probably shouldn’t.”

“Like what?” Stiles asked quietly, trying not to sound hopeful. He reminded himself that no matter what they wanted, they couldn't have it permanently.

“I’ve just, opened myself up more than I have since…” He trailed off, not meeting Stiles’ eyes. “You’re the first person I’ve been able to let myself really trust… besides my pack.”

“Well… to be fair… I’m the only one you know besides your gigantic pack,” Stiles said and placed a kiss against Derek’s chest.

“It’s more than that,” Derek said, still staring up at the sky. “I don’t think I’ve even opened up like this to the pack. Even Laura. After what happened to me, I just shut everyone out. Until you.”

Stiles was quiet as he held Derek. He wanted to ask why and what made him so special. He wanted to ask so many things, but he didn't think Derek would give him an answer. Especially with how he’d maneuvered an answer around the question that Stiles had asked. “I’m glad, then. That you feel that way.”

Derek finally looked down into Stiles’ eyes and smiled, kissing him chastely. “No matter what, I’m glad I met you.”

Stiles chuckled and smiled at Derek. “Does this mean I should thank you for capturing me?” he teased.

Derek looked mildly horrified. “Of course not!” he protested.

“I’m joking.” Stiles said and kissed Derek back. “I’m glad I met you too.”

“Oh, right,” Derek said and chuckled. “If nothing else, you’re keeping me on my toes.”

“Since day one.” Stiles sighed and stretched, then yawned. “It’s getting late. We should probably head back to the house unless we’re going to be spending the night here.”

“Yeah, I wouldn’t look forward to getting eaten alive by bugs, no matter how nice it is sleeping under the stars.” Derek grunted, shifting himself up onto his elbows. “We could probably both use a bath too.” He wiggled his dirty fingers at Stiles in demonstration before wiping them on the ground.

“Really? You’re worried about being dirty?” Stiles laughed. “I’d be more worried about the bugs. Then again, we don't really have showers back in my village. It’ll be creek bathing for me in a few months again.” Stiles moved off of Derek to sit up and reached out for Derek’s pants and handed them to him.

Derek’s brow furrowed and he worried at his bottom lip with his teeth. He took his pants and pulled them on, along with his shirt and shoes. He stuck his hands in his pockets, looking awkward again. “You ready to go?” he asked, watching Stiles dress.

Stiles pulled his shirt and shoes on and grabbed the berry basket. “Yeah. I’m ready.” He held out his other hand towards Derek and wiggled his fingers. They might not be able to do things back in the settlement, but they were in the forest right now and Stiles wanted to hold Derek’s hand.

Derek paused for only a second, before he took a hand out of his pocket and laced his fingers with Stiles’. He pulled their joined hands to his mouth and kissed Stiles’ fingers, before tugging him out of the clearing.

Stiles smiled as he followed Derek through the forest, his hand a warm reminder that whatever it was they had wasn't over yet. They still had time and Stiles planned to make the most of it. It didn't take long for them to get back to the house with Derek leading them and Stiles put the basket in the kitchen. “You want to take a shower with me?” Stiles asked as he turned to give Derek a suggestive look.

Derek opened his mouth to respond, but before he could, the front door of the house slammed open and Scott came skidding into the living room. “Stiles! Stiles!” he yelped.

Stiles was sure he looked just as startled as he felt. “Scott… what are you doing here?”

“I’ve been looking for you all day,” Scott gasped, catching his breath. “Allison had news about your dad when I met her last night in the woods.”

Derek clutched at Stiles’ hand, giving him an anchor to hold on to.

“My dad? W-what happened? Is he okay?” Stiles’ hand squeezed Derek’s tight and he was sure that if Derek wasn't supernatural, he might end up with a few broken bones in his hand. “Scott. What news?”

“He’s okay,” Scott said. “For now. But Allison overheard her grandfather talking and he’s not too happy with your father right now.”

Stiles wanted to grab Scott and shake him so he would spit it all out. Stiles was tense and worried, a million things running through his mind about what could possibly be going on with his father. “Why?”

“He’s been making noise about your capture; he’s not happy with the way it’s being handled. And you know how likable your dad is. He’s whipping up a lot of support on his side.” Scott looked troubled. “Allison didn’t say it outright, but it sounded to me like they were planning on doing what it took to silence him.”

Stiles stared at Scott, disbelieving. “They wouldn't.” But they would. Stiles knew they would. And what was worse is that they would be able to get away with it. Kate and Gerard were insane. Stiles knew that. “They’re not going to kill my dad. Scott…” He looked at his best friend, pleading with him.

“No, they won’t.” Derek hadn’t said anything up until this point, just held Stiles’ hand. Now he squeezed it tighter as he looked Stiles in the eyes. “Because you’re going back there. Now.”

Stiles studied Derek’s face, unsure how he was supposed to feel. He wanted to stay with Derek. Needed him. But his dad was in trouble and the Argents were going to kill him if it came to that. “But Laura…”

“Forget Laura!” Derek said, taking Stiles by the shoulders. “Your father needs you, and I’m not letting you lose the only family you have left!” His face was full of pain, but determined.

“Allison is meeting me again tonight. She can bring you back with her,” Scott said, looking earnest.

“Derek… I -” For once, Stiles was at loss for words. Derek was right. Stiles knew it. He had to go back. His father needed him, even though Stiles needed them both. Derek would be safe here, even if Stiles had to leave and wouldn't see him again. “Thank you.”

“We have a few hours left before you’d have to meet Allison,” Derek said. “Why don’t you get cleaned up so you don’t meet your father smelling like…” Derek gestured to himself. “I’m sure that wouldn’t endear you to the Argents.”

Scott looked back and forth between the two of them. “I’ll just wait at home with Isaac. See you in a few hours, Stiles.” He gave Stiles a tight hug, waved to Derek and walked out the front door.

Stiles was quiet, standing there in front of Derek. He couldn't believe it. After everything that they’d shared today, he had to leave. They didn't have the few months that Stiles thought they would before this day and Stiles wasn't sure what to do with himself at the sudden loss. “Shower with me?” he asked quietly.

Derek nodded, silent, before taking Stiles’ hand. He pulled Stiles in close and buried his face in the juncture of his neck, taking in great lungfuls of air, his hand holding Stiles’ in a firm grip.

Stiles wrapped his arm around Derek, his other hand holding Derek’s tight. “I don't what to leave,” Stiles whispered. “I know I have to, but I don't want to leave you.”

“I won’t be responsible for any more suffering,” Derek mumbled into Stiles’ neck. “You need to make sure your father is okay.” His arm looped around Stiles’ waist like an iron bar. “It’ll be alright, I’ll be alright. You have your own place there.”

“I want my place to be with you,” Stiles said with an overwhelming amount of emotions coursing through him. Knowing he had to leave and living it were two completely different things. He sniffled and wiped his face on Derek’s shoulder, unwilling to let him go just yet. Stiles knew he would cling to Derek until he had to go back to his father.

“You’re not making it easy to let you go,” Derek said, his voice rough. He pulled back and laid his head against Stiles’.

“I’m sorry,” Stiles said quietly. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply, trying to imprint Derek's scent into his mind. He would never get to see Derek again, never get to smell or taste him or hold him. An ache settled in his chest and he wanted to sob it out, but he held Derek instead. “Come on…” Stiles pulled away enough to turn around and tug Derek with him towards the bathroom.

Derek followed, never letting go of Stiles’ hand. He turned on the shower and they quickly stripped and stepped under the warm spray. Stiles tugged the curtain shut and Derek immediately enfolded him in his arms again, pressing their naked skin together.

Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek’s shoulders, pressing kisses to them and his neck as the water washed over them. There were so many things he wanted to say that he couldn't say before and he couldn't say now. Things that Stiles had never wanted to tell anyone before Derek.

“Stiles,” Derek murmured against his mouth. “I want you again, before you leave. Can I?” He cupped Stiles’ ass in hands, pulling the cheeks apart, exposing his hole to the humid air.

Stiles nodded, kissing Derek softly. “I’m going to remember how you feel, forever. You know that?”

“I know that,” Derek said. “Because I feel it too.” He pulled Stiles close, grinding their hips together almost painfully, kissing him like he was trying to drink him in.

Stiles returned Derek’s hungry kiss, pressing in close as if he could become one with Derek’s body by proximity. “Derek,” he breathed, nipping and sucking at Derek’s lips. He pulled Derek back with him and pressed himself against the tile of the shower wall.

Derek groaned into Stiles’ mouth, holding the back of Stiles’ thigh and hiking it up around his waist. He dipped his fingers into Stiles’ crack, slipping one into his hole. “Don’t move,” he said softly, climbing out of the shower and rooting around in Stiles’ pants until he found the vial of oil. He climbed back in and looked at Stiles, draped against the wall, hard and panting.

Stiles leaned forward to press a kiss to Derek’s lips before turning around and presenting his ass to him. “I don't think I need to be stretched again,” Stiles panted, arching his back and pressing his ass further towards Derek. “I need you.”

"I'll be quick," Derek promised. "I don't want to hurt you." He slicked up his hand and quickly prepped Stiles, before giving himself a cursory stroke. Holding on to Stiles' hips, Derek pressed inside in one smooth motion, groaning deep in his throat.

Stiles moaned, reaching back and gripped Derek’s ass as Derek bottomed out. “God, you make me feel so full.” And complete, but Stiles couldn't tell Derek that. He breathed deeply and ground his ass back against Derek’s hips, craning his neck for a kiss.

Derek kissed Stiles sloppily, lapping at his mouth, even as he started fucking Stiles in earnest, the sound of their skin slapping together loud in the confines of the shower. His fingers dug into the skin of Stiles’ hips, clutching him close.

Stiles whimpered into Derek’s mouth as Derek’s cock slammed against his prostate and Stiles knew he would be sore for days as Derek fucked him. Derek’s fingers digging into his hips would leave bruises, but Stiles wanted Derek’s marks. He wanted to remember how Derek felt inside of him, remember the feeling of Derek’s fingers and mouth and teeth. Stiles wasn't sure how he was going to live without having this now, so he committed every detail to memory as he groaned into Derek’s mouth and found his rhythm, fucking himself back onto Derek’s cock.

One of Derek’s hands moved to Stiles’ cock and he teased at the head, spreading around the precome leaking from the tip. His hand trailed down to Stiles’ balls, cupping and rolling them. His chest was pressed flush to Stiles’ back, his breath puffing hot onto Stiles’ face. His eyes were open, focused on Stiles’, filled with emotion. “Stiles…” he breathed.

“I’m yours,” Stiles panted. “Whatever happens, I need you to know that. I’m yours.” Stiles kissed Derek desperately. He couldn't say the words he wanted to say, but if this was the last time he was going to see Derek, he needed to tell him.

Derek let out a pained sound, before he hid his eyes in Stiles’ neck. He opened his mouth wide and set his teeth against the mark he’d left there earlier in the day, the unspoken question hovering there between them. He slowed the pace of his thrusts, each long stroke ending with a grind against Stiles’ ass.

Stiles moved his hand to thread his fingers in Derek’s hair, holding him against his neck. A heat rose in Stiles as he rocked and ground his hips with Derek’s. “Derek,” he begged softly, gripping Derek’s ass with his other hand and squeezing as they moved together. Stiles was steadily leaking, Derek's cock brushing over his prostate with each thrust as he rode the edge of his orgasm.

Derek must have heard the desperation in Stiles' voice, as he gripped him again and started stripping his cock quickly. He bit down on Stiles' neck, his teeth sinking into the already abused flesh, moaning around his mouthful.

Stiles gasped at the sharp pain in his neck, then groaned as the pain turned to pleasure. He twisted his fingers into Derek’s hair and clutched him against his neck. A heat rushed through Stiles as he squeezed tight around Derek’s cock pumping in and out of him, his dick jerking and spurting over Derek’s fist stripping his dick. “DerekDerekDerek.” Stiles panted his name, fucking and grinding his ass back against Derek as he rode out his orgasm, hungry for more.

Derek whined in the back of his throat, his hips shoving forward a final time before he came, flooding Stiles with warmth. His jaw slowly relaxed and he released Stiles’ neck, panting heavily, his hand moving to the shower wall to brace himself. “Stiles,” he breathed. “My Stiles.”

Stiles whimpered, grinding his ass against Derek’s hips and squeezing his hole around him. “Yours,” Stiles echoed. “Just yours,” Stiles promised. He didn't want anyone else to ever touch him again, except Derek. Not like this. Stiles knew that. He could feel it deep down inside of himself and knew it was what he wanted, even if tonight was the last time Derek was able to touch him. Stiles turned his head to kiss Derek, licking into his mouth. There was a tangy copper-metallic taste to Derek’s lips and Stiles frowned and drew back, placing a hand on his neck and winced.

Derek licked his bloody lips and swallowed. “I’m sorry,” he mumbled, bringing a hand up to gently touch the bloody teeth marks on Stiles’ neck. “I should have asked you first.”

“It’s okay,” Stiles assured him, pressing his own fingers gently to the mark. Sparks of pleasure shot through him as he continued to press against the wound. “Am I… am I going to turn into a werewolf now?”

“No, no, of course not,” Derek said hurriedly. “I have to be shifted for that. And I’d _never_ turn someone without their explicit consent.” He leaned forward and lapped at the marks, dragging his tongue over the hot, puffy skin. Derek’s hips were still lazily grinding, his cock giving out halfhearted pulses every few seconds. “I suppose, I just wanted something for you to remember me by. At least until it heals, anyway.”

Stiles smiled and kissed Derek again. “It’ll be a scar, won’t it? I’ll always have it to remember you by, then.” Stiles rocked himself against Derek, grinding with him and giving a soft, pleased sound at the feeling of his prostate being teased on Derek’s dick.

“You really don’t mind?” Derek asked. His hands were roving over Stiles’ body, never stopping.

“No,” Stiles said, shaking his head. “I don't. It marks me as yours.”

“Mine,” Derek breathed into Stiles’ skin. He gently pulled out of Stiles’ body and turned him back around, so they could kiss face to face. “Now, time to clean up. Again.”

Stiles laughed softly at that, trying not to be sad as he wrapped his arms around Derek and kissed him. They washed slowly, enjoying the feel of each other’s hands on their bodies, taking comfort in each other’s touch. When they finished and dried off, Stiles walked back to the bedroom with Derek and dressed, pulling on pants and underwear that Derek had brought him and pulling on one of Derek’s shirts. “How long do you think it’ll smell like you?” Stiles asked as he turned to look at Derek.

“Depends on when you wash it, I suppose,” Derek said. He stood back and looked at Stiles’ critically. “It looks good on you.” He tugged at the hem and pulled Stiles in for a kiss. “Do you mind,” he breathed, “if we just… lay here. For a while?” Derek inclined his head toward the bed, covers rumpled from when they’d gotten out of it that morning. So much had changed since then, it was almost unbelievable.

"I'm not going to wash it," Stiles said with a sad smile. He took Derek's hand and pulled him close as he walked them to the bed and climbed in, then wrapped himself around Derek when he joined him. Stiles nuzzled in close, pressing his face to Derek's neck.

Derek buried his face in Stiles’ hair, breathing him in. His arms held Stiles close, as if he could shield and protect him from everything outside the small cocoon of their bed. “Close your eyes,” he whispered. “Just be here with me. For as long as you can.”

"I'm here, with you," Stiles said as he closed his eyes. "Just with you." For however long that was. Stiles would stay with Derek.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hands everyone a box of tissues*

Derek walked through the dark forest, Stiles at his side and Scott a few steps ahead of them. The time before they’d had to leave had seemed to pass faster than normal. The more Derek dreaded Stiles leaving, the faster it went, until the knock had come on their door.

Stiles was walking silently next to him, but their hands were intertwined, both of them gripping the other, needing the contact. Stiles squeezed Derek’s hand and glanced his direction, taking a deep breath. “How close are we to the border?”

“Just a few more minutes walk,” Derek said back. “I can hear a heartbeat. It’s probably the Argent girl.”

“Allison,” Scott corrected, a trifle testily.

Derek grit his teeth and nodded. He looked to Stiles and opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He couldn’t think of anything to say that would help the situation.

Stiles gave Derek's hand another squeeze, along with a sad smile as they continued to walk. It didn't take much longer for them to reach the border. Stiles watched Scott take off through the brush. “Allison must be here,” he commented and sighed.

Derek stopped in his tracks as Stiles kept walking, holding tight to his hand.

Stiles glanced back at Derek, stopping when he wouldn't walk any further. “Derek?”

“I’m sorry,” Derek said. _I’m not ready_ , is what he kept to himself. That wasn’t fair to burden Stiles with. He started walking again, catching up to where Scott was hugging a dark-haired girl tightly.

Derek felt the line of his shoulders tense. Intellectually, he knew that all hunters _weren’t_ horrible excuses for human beings, but that girl was still an Argent. Still related to the woman that had caused his so much agony.

When Scott and Allison parted from their hug, she seemed to come up short at the sight of Derek with Stiles. “Derek,” she said, sounding surprised.

“Allison,” he said, inclining his head minutely. He turned away from her and put his hands on Stiles’ shoulders. “It’s time for you to go home.” Derek felt like his guts were being torn out. He didn’t want this to happen, didn’t want to say goodbye.

Stiles just stood there, shaking his head as if he was disbelieving that this was actually happening. “I know I have to go, but I don't want to,” he told Derek quietly, voice cracking.

Derek was vaguely aware of Scott tugging Allison a distance away and he was grateful for the semi-privacy. He slid his hands up to cup Stiles’ face and pulled him into a deep kiss, trying to pour all of his emotions into it. Afterwards, he rested his forehead against Stiles’ and just breathed. “I’ll never forget you.”

“I’ll never forget you either,” Stiles whispered, tears already starting to swell in his eyes and escape down his cheeks. He clutched at Derek, hands firm as he held Derek close. “I’m still yours, even if I never get to see you again.”

Derek kissed the tears away from Stiles’ cheeks, murmuring, “You’re mine and I’m yours.” He kissed Stiles again. _I love you I love you_ echoed through Derek’s brain. His throat closed up and he pulled Stiles against him, needing to feel his body one last time.

Stiles buried his face against Derek’s neck as the tears came freely, clinging to him. He sniffled, sounding ruined as he said, “I can come back with Allison when she meets Scott. Maybe… maybe I can see you then?” Stiles’ voice was pleading, begging Derek for anything they might be able to have.

“The Argents will never allow that. If I know them, they’ll be watching you.” Derek cupped Stiles’ cheek in one hand. “I’m not going to give you false hope.” Unable to stop himself he kissed Stiles again, deep and claiming, before burying his face in Stiles’ neck, enveloped in his scent. “Goodbye, Stiles.”

“I’ll see you again,” Stiles said, trying to sound hopeful. “There’s that crazy thing called an afterlife, right? However long that takes.” Stiles placed kisses on Derek’s neck and shoulder as he held him, tears staining his and Derek’s skin. “Don't say goodbye.”

“Okay,” Derek said into Stiles’ neck, his own voice thick with tears. "No goodbyes." He pulled back and gathered Stiles’ hands in his, before bringing them up to his lips. Placing gentle kisses on Stiles’ long fingers, Derek tasted the salt of his own tears and Stiles’ skin. When he let go of Stiles’ he immediately felt a great emptiness lodge in his chest. Somehow he knew it would always be there, a Stiles’ shaped void. Before he could break down again, he met Stiles’ eyes a final time before turning and walking away, his heart sinking with every step.

***

Stiles wasn't sure how long he laid on the ground, curled into himself, crying. He cried until he was numb, still watching the forest where Derek had disappeared. That was it. Derek was gone and he’d never see him again. Stiles felt empty, like his insides had been scooped out and they could never be filled again. Stiles knew that the only person he would ever love was Derek. It was unlike anything he’d ever felt before and now he’d lost it. He gave a broken sob, even though his tears couldn't fall anymore from his dried, bloodshot eyes. Derek was gone. Forever.

He turned into the forest floor and clutched at it, dry sobbing. Stiles didn't react to the hand that touched his shoulder, or Allison’s voice that told him they needed to go. Somehow she’d managed to get him up off the ground as she guided him through the forest. Stiles followed her blindly, unable to focus on anything as he walked further and further away from Derek.

Stiles wasn't sure what being dead felt like, but if he could, he figured this would probably be it. The ache and void inside of him consumed him. By the time they reached the gates to his village, Stiles was barely functioning, everything on autopilot.

“Come on, Stiles,” Allison said softly as she wrapped her arm around him and walked him further along until the guards stopped them.

“I’m sorry, miss Argent,” the closest one said. “I’m afraid this one has to come with us.” He gestured to Stiles.

Allison shook her head. “No. The wolves released him. I’m taking him to see his father.”

The other guard grabbed Allison’s wrist, his other hand on the blade in his belt. “I’m afraid we have to insist. Orders from your grandfather. If the Stilinski boy returned, he was to be brought before him.”

Allison's eyes dropped to the hand on her wrist. "You'll lose it if you don't release me."

The guard cocked a sardonic eyebrow at her. “Orders, miss.” He didn’t let go of her, but the other guard drew his blade and held it at the ready.

Allison looked as if she was about to slaughter the two guards. Stiles reached a hand up and placed it on Allison's shoulders. "It's okay. Just tell my dad I'm here." The last thing Stiles needed was Allison in chains. He nodded at the guards and went with them.

Instead of taking Stiles to the Argent’s home, which was the largest building in the settlement, they instead brought him behind the large homestead a few hundred yards into the woods. There was a small cottage that Stiles had never seen before, with a trap door built into the floor.

"Where are you taking me?" Stiles asked, pulling against the guards grip. "You passed the house." Panic started to swell in Stiles' chest.

“Somewhere you can wait for Mr. Argent,” one of them said, bending down to open the trap door, revealing a ladder down into pitch black.

"I'm not going down there," Stiles said as he struggled. He yanked his arm again and kicked at the guard.

“Unfortunately, you are,” the first guard said, sneering. He shoved Stiles hard in the lower back, sending him flying down into the hole.

Stiles had tried to grab for anything to catch himself, but there was nothing. His head snapped back and the wind was knocked out of him as he hit the ground. Stiles groaned, rolling over onto his side and cupped his head. Everything was black and everything hurt.

He closed his eyes and lay there in the dark, exhausted and broken, feeling defeated.

***

Derek sat on his couch watching Laura raging around her living room. At the moment, he didn’t even care. He just felt sad and hopeless.

“Derek, what were you thinking?! You just let him _leave_?”

“His father was in danger,” Derek said, dully. “I couldn’t let him lose his family.”

“And you actually thought letting him go back to the Argents where they’re already threatening his father would be _safe_?” Laura growled and ran her hands over her face. She sighed and threw herself onto the couch next to him. “Why?”

“I had to let him try to help. His father was making noise because the Argents weren’t working to get Stiles back. With his son back, he won’t have any reason to cause unrest.” Derek looked down at his hands, hands that had held Stiles and touched him. They looked so empty now.

“You still haven't answered why, Derek. I know what’s been going on. I can smell him on you.”

“Because I love him Laura!” Derek exploded, his hands clenching into fists. “I fell in love with him.”

Laura sat there quietly next to Derek then reached out to rest a hand over his fist. “I’m sorry.”

“I just...I had to let him go,” Derek whispered. “Laura,” he started. He looked down at their hands. “I think he was my mate.”

Laura’s brows furrowed as she looked at Derek confused. “What? How -”

Derek felt his face heating, but there was no delicate way to put it. “He made me… he…” Finally he rolled his eyes and tipped his head back onto the couch. “My knot. When I was with him, I got a knot.”

“You -” Laura stared at him. “Oh.” Her brows drew more together. “Really?”

“Don’t make me say it again,” Derek muttered.

“Really?” Laura couldn't seem to believe it. “Wow.” Laura shifted on the couch uncomfortably, crossing her arms. “Well… I’ve, um -” she made a motion with her hand. “With Lydia.”

“What?” Derek said, his eyes wide. Then again, it made a strange kind of sense, he supposed. “Never mind.” He closed his eyes again. “Not that it matters. Stiles is gone. I thought it would be better for him to leave before we formed any permanent bonds. Make it less painful than him leaving in a few months.”

Laura sighed and moved an arm to wrap around Derek, drawing him in close and pressing a kiss to his head. “Sweetie… it’s going to be painful no matter what. Once that kind of bond is made, official or not, it can't exactly be broken.”

Derek laid his head on her shoulder and let out a shaky breath. “Bad luck for me, I guess. Story of my life.” He felt a renewed pang of sorrow, his eyes burning. He didn’t want to return to their bed, knowing how cold and empty it would feel without Stiles there beside him.

As if Laura understood, she said, “You’ll stay here… I don't want you to be alone. Okay? Lydia will understand.”

Relief flooded through him and he nodded. “Okay.”

***

Stiles hissed at the sharp pain in his head and side. There seemed to be pain everywhere that he couldn't pinpoint. It all hurt. Especially his heart. He groaned softly and tried to touch his head, but his hand was restrained. He frowned and pulled at it, a clanging echoing through the silence around him. He blinked a few times, vision blurry as he tried to focus on anything and he saw a figure standing in the dimly lit room.

He frowned and after a handful of blinks, his vision started to clear. “Kate.” Stiles yanked at his chains again, noticing that both hands and feet were restrained as his head started to clear.

“Stiles,” Kate said, her tone sickly sweet. “It’s so _good_ to see you. It’s been such a long time.” She was leaning against the wall, twirling what were obviously the keys to his restraints on one finger.

“What do you want?” Stiles asked, glaring at her. “I didn't do anything. I just want to go home to my father.”

“Sorry, sweetie. No can do.” Kate shrugged her shoulders. “You spent two months with those filthy animals and that makes you my new best friend.” She tossed the keys onto a shelf lining the wall and walked towards Stiles. Reaching out one hand, she tipped Stiles’ head to the side. “And it looks like you certainly got _very_ friendly with one of them.” She traced one long nail down the still fresh teeth marks on his neck, scraping the sensitive skin.

Stiles jerked his head out of her hand and tried to draw away from her. “Don't touch me. If you want information I don't have any.”

“I don’t need to be a werewolf to know that you’re lying,” Kate crooned, her hand sliding down his chest. “I know you were living with that poor fool, Derek. And I know you can give me information about the settlement.”

Stiles shook his head, shuddering in disgust at her touch. “I can't. I stayed inside the whole time. I didn't spend any time in the settlement.”

"Oh, please. Like you didn't spend any time with that adorable idiot McCall after he was dumb enough to get bit?" She tsked, pursing her lips. "Don't insult my intelligence."

“You really think Scott knows anything? Especially since you just said he was dumb enough to get bit?”

Kate’s hand shot out snake fast and grabbed Stiles by the chin. "You're not understanding the gravity of the situation, I'm afraid." Her fingernails dug into Stiles' cheek painfully. "Now, _little boy_ , you're going to tell me everything you know about Derek Hale."

Stiles glared, starring Kate straight in the eye. “I’m not telling you jack shit. I don't care what you do to me. You’re not getting anything.”

***

Derek blinked awake slowly, staring at the ceiling with dull eyes. He was back in his own home, only having lasted two days at Laura’s. He knew she was concerned, but all he could feel was suffocated. And he wanted to be _here_ , where he could still cling to the remnants of Stiles that he was left with. His scent in the sheets, the few clothes that he left scattered on the floor.

Rolling over, Derek reached for the closest shirt and pulled it into the bed with him, pressing it close to his face and inhaling deeply. Stiles’ scent flooded through him and he could feel himself relax for a moment before the crushing weight of what he’d lost came back with a vengeance. Burying his face in the shirt, Derek could feel hot tears leaking from the corners of his eyes.

He knew he wouldn’t be allowed to be happy. It just wasn’t in the cards for him. But that fact didn’t make this pain hurt any less. All he could do was hope that it would lessen in time. Maybe if he repeated that enough to himself, he might actually start to believe it.

Curling up onto his side, Derek ignored the knock on his front door when it came. He knew he was wallowing, but he felt he deserved a few days at least. He just burrowed deeper into the covers and hoped whoever it was would go away.

Derek wasn't that lucky. A familiar scent washed over him as Erica entered his room. “Hey! Der! It’s time -” Erica stopped short. “Derek?”

Derek grunted under the covers. “Did you need something, Erica?” He silently hoped the answer was no.

“I need you to get out of bed,” Erica said, moving to the side of the bed. “Or I can get in bed.”

He wondered if he could pretend he hadn’t heard her. Deciding not to risk it, he scooted a bit to the side, leaving room for her.

Erica sighed and kicked off her boots, then climbed into bed next to Derek, lying on her side to face him. “Derek…”

Cracking open one of his eyes, Derek peered into Erica’s face. He could see the naked concern on her features and felt a bit of guilt. “Hey,” he mumbled. “I know I’ve been hiding the past few days… I just haven’t been able to face being without him yet.”

“I know…” Erica gently reached out to cup Derek’s face and smooth her thumb along his cheek. “I miss Stiles too.”

Derek could feel the corner of his mouth tugging up slightly. “You mean you miss having to throw him over your shoulder every night?”

Erica laughed. “Exactly. He’s the most entertainment I’ve had in years.”

Derek chuckled along with her, even though his stomach was still in knots. “What am I going to do without him, Erica?” he whispered.

“Take it day by day,” Erica said softly. “Mourn… Continue your routine…” She rubbed her hand along his cheek gently. “Eventually enough time will pass to where it won't hurt as much, even if you’ll never forget. Without realizing it, you’ll start living again.”

Leaning into her touch, Derek let out a shaky breath. “When did you get so smart?” he asked, reaching out to tug her into a hug, taking comfort in the closeness of a pack member.

“Ha. I’ve always been this smart. I just can't let you guys know about it because then I lose my edge,” she said with a joking tone. Erica hugged him back tightly. “You’ll be okay Derek. We’re here for you.”

Holding on, Derek closed his eyes and hoped, in time, she would be right.

***

All there was was pain. And it wasn't the kind of pain that seeped inside of your soul and refused to leave because your heart was broken. It was the kind of pain that cut into skin and bone and stayed there, aching for days. Stiles couldn't bring himself to raise his head and attempt to look around the room. He was still bound and bruised. He couldn't see out of his right eye because it was swollen shut and moving a fraction hurt more than it should.

He winced as he tried to shift his weight, just enough to try to be comfortable even though there was absolutely no way that he could achieve that in this state. As it was, Stiles could barely walk to go to the bathroom and come back when Kate decided he could go. There was a sound of a door opening and closing far away. Stiles didn't open his eyes or raise his head to check who it was and just waited for the beatings to begin.

“Stiles, wake up.” It wasn’t a female voice this time. There came a fairly gentle hand under his chin, tilting it up.

Stiles let himself be handled, as if he had any other choice. “I’m not telling you anything,” he managed to get out, sounding just as broken as he looked.

“Stiles, look at me. I’m getting you out of here.” The chains binding Stiles’ arms were suddenly released and strong arms caught him before he hit the ground.

Pain shot through him just from being touched and Stiles couldn't bring himself to move as he was held. He gave a garbled sound as he was brought to his feet. Stiles managed to get his one good eye open and saw Chris Argent supporting him. This had to be some cruel joke. Stiles gave a painful laugh then hissed at the twinge in his side. “This is a joke. I’m not telling you or your sister or anyone jack shit.”

“Do you really think I approve of what’s going on here?” Chris growled. “Allison came to me the second you were taken away.” He hefted Stiles a bit higher up, murmuring an apology as Stiles’ gasped with pain again. “We only have a few minutes to get you into the woods; I suggest you don’t fight me.”

Stiles nodded, breathing labored as he tried to walk with Chris. Every step was torture and getting out of the hole they’d thrown him into was worse. Stiles let Chris manhandle him once they were outside and into the woods. He let himself be practically dragged through the forest. When they stopped there was a gasp that Stiles assumed was Allison.

“Oh my - Stiles.” There were cool, gentle hands on Stiles’ face and he tried to give her a sad smile. “Let’s get you out of here.”

“I suggest you hurry,” Chris advised. “It won’t be long before they notice he’s gone. I’ll hold them off as long as I can.” He cupped Allison’s cheek. “Be careful.”

“You too, Dad.” She gave him a quick hug and then grabbed Stiles’ arm, apologizing when he groaned in pain as she put it over her shoulder. Stiles helped her as best he could, stumbling along with Allison through the woods, even though he was pretty sure no matter how much he tried, she was still dragging him. He wasn't sure how long it took them to make it to the border, but Allison settled him down against a tree and Stiles leaned against it weakly.

“Scott should be here soon.”

True to Allison’s word, only about fifteen minutes passed before Scott came bounding towards them, a grin on his face. That faded as he saw Stiles, a horrified expression taking its place. “Stiles?! What happened to you?”

“The guards took him before I could even get him into the village,” Allison said, shaking her head. “My grandfather put out a request to take Stiles if he came back. Kate did this. Scott… we don't have much time. They’ll be looking for him. You need to take him back.”

“How bad is he hurt?” Scott asked, his hand hovering over Stiles, afraid to touch him. “Can I pick you up, Stiles?”

Stiles didn't even have enough energy to open his eyes and look at Scott, but he nodded. “Yeah.”  
  
“I had to drag him here. I don't think he’ll make it back to the settlement if he has to walk. It’s pretty bad.”

Scott nodded. “Sorry in advance, buddy,” he whispered, before picking Stiles up with little effort. “I’ll take him to Derek’s. He’ll be safe there.” Scott leaned forward to give Allison a quick, but heartfelt kiss. “You be careful. Can we try to meet tomorrow night?”

Allison shook her head. “They’ll be looking for Stiles in the woods. Make it a week. It’ll be safer then.” Allison glanced around them. “Be careful.” With another quick kiss she turned and hurried off back into the forest.

Stiles had half a mind to tell them that kissing over him was absolutely gross, but he had no energy to make the comment. All he could do was groan out in pain as Scott carried him off.

“Just hold on, Stiles,” Scott whispered. “I’ve got you now. You’re going to be okay.”

***

Derek was curled on his couch, reading and avoiding going to his bed. It still smelled of him and Stiles and he didn’t want to cover that up with only his own scent. He turned another page and sighed, his mind not really on the text, the words blurring before his eyes.

His nostrils flared a bit and he cocked his head. As though thinking about it had summoned the smell, Stiles’ scent flooded his nose. Derek chalked it up to his imagination until the smell started to get stronger, mixed with the smell of pain and blood.

Heart hammering, Derek pitched the book onto the coffee table and ran to his front door, almost pulling it off the hinges in his haste.

“Derek!” Scott yelled, and Derek felt the blood drain from his face at the shape Scott held in his arms.

“Stiles?” he gasped, stunned.

Stiles didn't respond other than to give a pained sound as Scott shifted him in his arms. “Derek. He’s hurt, really bad.”

“Bring him inside,” Derek stammered, his hands shaking. He reached out automatically and grabbed Stiles’ hand, draining his pain.

“Where do you want me to put him?” Scott asked, walking into the house. Stiles’ hand closed around Derek’s briefly as he whimpered.

“The bedroom,” Derek said, shutting the door behind them and hurrying to his kitchen. He filled a large bowl with warm water and grabbed a few rags, before following Scott. Stiles was unmoving on the bed and Derek felt like a vise was around his heart.

He felt his eyes bleeding red and his shift ready to burst out of him. Who _dared_ to do this to his mate? And he hadn’t been there to protect Stiles! Torn between rage and despair, Derek sunk down next to the bed, placing the bowl on the nightstand, before letting his head fall forward onto the mattress.

Scott carefully reached out a hand to place on Derek’s shoulder. “Allison said they took Stiles before they even made it into the village… that… that her aunt and grandfather did this. I’m sorry. She helped him escape and got him to the border.”

“I’ll kill them,” Derek growled, not lifting his head.

“Do you need anything before I go?”

“Find Deaton, he’ll be able to help,” Derek said, wiping at his eyes. “He takes care of all the humans in the settlement.” Stiles moaned a little in his sleep and Derek took his hand again, draining more pain.

“I’ll tell him.” Scott gave Derek’s shoulder a squeeze and then let himself out.

Stiles was still holding Derek’s hand like something fierce, not releasing him.

Derek brought Stiles’ hand to his mouth and kissed the fingers, just as he had when they’d said goodbye. Only this time, instead of tears, he tasted blood.

Someone was going to pay for this. 

***

A tingling sensation got his attention first, something warm and steady feeling like it was being drawn from his veins. Stiles drew in a deep breath, wincing, before the pain was gone, too. He rolled over, burying his face into a pillow, trying to pull his hand back to touch his face, but then he realized that someone was holding it. Stiles frowned and turned his face towards the person and opened his eyes. He had to blink several times before his vision cleared, one eye still slightly blurry. “Derek?” he asked, voice disbelieving.

“Hey, Stiles,” Derek said, looking drained. He squeezed his fingers around Stiles’, as black lines spread up his arm from the point of contact.

“How did I -” Stiles started then began to remember bits and pieces. He’d been back at his village and Kate had tortured him. Stiles couldn't remember how long he’d been there, but he’d guessed a while. Then Chris had saved him and Allison brought him to the border. Stiles didn't remember anything beyond the point of Scott picking him up and taking him. “How long have I been out?” he asked quietly, turning his hand to hold Derek’s back.

“Too long,” Derek said. “Almost a week.” Derek’s face was calm, but his eyes were full of emotion, showing just how much that week had cost him.

“A week?” Stiles tried to wrap his mind around that as he held Derek’s hand and studied him. Stiles gently pulled Derek’s hand closer. “Are you okay? Has anything happened?”

"As far as word from your settlement? Nothing." Derek shook his head, looking troubled. "Scott's gone to the border every night, but Allison hasn't come to meet him yet."

“So nothing about my dad, then?” Stiles closed his eyes and sighed, trying not to let the feeling of helplessness over take him. “They didn't even let me see my dad.”

"I'm sorry, Stiles," Derek whispered. "I thought I was helping you and instead I only caused you more pain."

“It’s not your fault, Derek. Kate did this to me. You didn't.” Stiles squeezed Derek’s hand and looked back up at him. “She wanted information about you and the settlement. I didn't tell her anything.”

Derek's mouth twisted and he buried his face in his free hand. "I wish it had been me. I heal."

"I heal too. Just a little slower." Stiles shifted to reach his other hand out to cup Derek's face. "If it was you they would have killed you. I'm glad it wasn't."

"Don't say that." Derek gripped Stiles' hand tighter. "I would have accepted it, if it meant sparing you. I need to protect you."

"And you don't think I need to protect you, too?" Stiles tugged Derek closer. "I don't want anything to happen to you, either."

Derek shook his head again, but he must have noticed the stubborn line of Stiles' mouth because he snorted out a tiny laugh instead of arguing further. He climbed up onto the bed, stretching his body along side Stiles'. "I guess that makes us a good match."

"I may be clumsy, but I'm not fragile," Stiles reminded Derek, wrapping an arm around him. "I'll be okay. It's just going to take some time."

"Time. We have time." Derek tucked his face into the crook of Stiles' neck.

Stiles held Derek close, thankful that he wasn't overcome with pain at the moment. He sighed and pressed a kiss to Derek's head, stroking his fingers through his hair. Stiles couldn't help but think about his father and worry. If his father was upset before, Stiles could only imagine how worried and furious he'd be now.

"Try not to worry," Derek murmured, as if he'd read Stiles' mind. "We'll figure everything out. The important thing is that you get better." He rested his hand on Stiles' chest, over his heart.

“Okay,” Stiles said softly, but resolved to figure something out quickly. He couldn't leave his dad over there alone.

"Okay," Derek echoed, placing a small kiss on Stiles' neck.

***

Over the next few days, Stiles had been able to spend more and more time out of bed, his injuries slowly healing. He had even more motivation to get better after he found out that Scott and Allison had finally met in the woods. They'd planned for another meeting, but this time with Chris, Melissa, and Stiles' dad.

He'd barely been able to sleep the night before and now he was making up for it. Derek was lying on his side, head propped on his hand. Stiles' face was relaxed, but there were dark circles under his eyes. Derek reached a hand out and traced his fingers along the curve of Stiles' cheek.

Stiles gave a grunt at Derek’s touch and cracked an eye to look at him.

"Good morning," Derek said, smiling. He leaned over and kissed Stiles softly.

Stiles gave another grunt in protest. “No good morning. More sleep.” But Stiles smiled and kissed Derek back regardless of his protests.

For the first time since Stiles had been brought back, Derek felt like he was seeing the Stiles he remembered. "How are you feeling this morning?" He asked.

“Better. Still tired and still have some aches.” Stiles closed his eyes and laid there in bed. “You?”

"Happy," Derek said, drawing his hand down Stiles' arm. "I'm still worried, but... just having your here with me? It helps."

Stiles turned onto his side to face Derek and opened his eyes again. He sighed softly and gave Derek a small smile. “I’ve been thinking… about my dad,” Stiles said quietly. “Do you think… I mean, maybe he can come live here? In the settlement?”

"I'm sure I could convince Laura," Derek nodded. He squeezed Stiles' hand. "But maybe we should be thinking on a larger scale." He'd been going over and over these thoughts during the past two weeks. They were frightening, but he felt they were necessary. "Allison mentioned your father whipping up support against the Argent's?"

"Yeah. She mentioned something like that. Because I wasn't being brought back to the settlement."

"Maybe we can use that support," Derek said. "Take down the Argents if that many people are unhappy. Maybe eventually even open the borders."

Stiles looked unsure. “Yeah, maybe. But they’re already gunning for my dad. I don't want him to get killed, Derek.”

“I wouldn’t do anything to make that worse,” Derek promised. “You know that, right?”

Stiles nodded. “Yeah, I know.” He sighed and ran a hand over his face, then winced at the slight pain. “I can't wait to see my dad tonight.” Stiles smiled then. “You’ll get to meet him.”

Derek’s stomach plummeted. Intellectually, he’d known that, but actually confronting the reality of it was something else. He’d be lucky if Stiles’ dad didn’t shoot him on sight. “He’s going to hate me,” Derek muttered.

“He’s not going to hate you,” Stiles said. “At least, I don't think so. Maybe at first. But once I explain everything to him I think he’ll be okay with it.”

“But...all of this happened because of me. How could he just let that go?” He hadn’t met Stiles’ father yet, but he was already upset about disappointing him. Derek supposed it was something else tied in with the mate bond. Stiles’ father was the most important thing in his life, so he was important to Derek too.

“Because he loves me,” Stiles said. “And yeah, things haven't been ideal with this whole thing, but I guess they’ve worked out the way they were supposed to.”

“Looking on the bright side, huh?” Derek laced his fingers with Stiles’, pressing his hand into the pillow by Stiles’ head. He leaned down and kissed Stiles, slow and easy.

Stiles curled his free hand around the back of Derek’s neck as he kissed him. As they parted from the kiss, Stiles stroked his fingers through Derek’s hair and cupped his face. “I love you, Derek.”

And there it was. No matter how Derek had felt about Stiles, he never thought he’d be lucky enough to have the depth of his feelings returned. Seconds ticked by as Derek tried to reconcile his feelings, when he saw Stiles’ face falling. He shook his head hurriedly and squeezed Stiles’ hand. “Stiles,” he breathed. “I love you too. I love you more than I’ve ever loved anyone.”

Stiles looked relieved. “I was afraid you weren't going to say it back there for a second.” Stiles squeezed Derek’s hand back and kissed him softly. “I don't think I’ve ever loved anyone the way I love you.”

Emotions swelling inside him, Derek could only press himself closer to Stiles, pouring all the love he felt into his kiss, running his free hand over any part of Stiles that he could reach. He never thought he could have something like this.

“Ouch,” Stiles chuckled. “Careful. I still have bruises in some places. My tender human skin is still healing.” Stiles wrapped his arm around Derek to hold him close. “I was afraid I’d never see you again.”

“We were both afraid of that,” Derek murmured. He drained Stiles’ pain, the gesture nearly automatic by now. “Letting you go was the hardest thing I’ve ever had to do.”

“Me too…” Stiles cupped Derek’s face and stroked his fingers against Derek’s beard with a small smile playing on his lips.

More than anything, Derek wanted to explain what Stiles meant to him, but he didn’t know if he even had the words. Or if Stiles would understand. But… if Stiles really was going to stay, the sooner he knew, the better, Derek reasoned. “When I walked away from you,” Derek whispered, “it felt like I was leaving half of myself behind.”

Stiles nodded in agreement. "I know how you felt, because that's how I felt when you left..."

 _Now or never_ , Derek supposed. “It’s more than just human emotions for me, Stiles. My wolf recognized you, wanted you. _Wants_ you. Every part of me sees you as the perfect partner.”

Stiles licked his lips, his brows drawing together. "That's good though, right?"

“I think so,” Derek said. “But it’s a serious commitment.” Feeling a bit embarrassed, he let his face fall next to Stiles’ head, talking into his neck. “When I was in heat… and my knot came. That was my wolf, my instincts… recognizing their mate.”

Stiles was quiet as his fingers stroked along the back of Derek's neck, holding him close. "Do you not think I can be a good mate because I'm human?" He asked quietly. "Because I'm not a werewolf?"

"That's not what I meant at all," Derek hurried to explain. "Just that... you won't feel the same compulsion and instincts I do, even though the mate bond can affect your emotions." He pressed a kiss to the still healing mark on Stiles' neck, evidence of how powerful his drive to mark his mate was. "I don't want you to feel pressured."

Stiles shook his head. "I'm not pressured... But you're making it seem like I can't have the same level of commitment to being your mate because I'm not a werewolf." Stiles sighed and drew back, placing a hand over his face.

"Of course you can," Derek said. "It's not unheard of for mates to be made up of human and werewolf pairs and their connections are just as deep and meaningful as werewolf pairs." He stroked his hand over Stiles' body, trying to appease him. "Commitment is part of any relationship. My only point was that until we decide to form a mate bond, there are more physical reactions and compulsions on my side... that are out of my control. It's like my basic instincts want to override my higher brain functions."

Stiles ran a hand through his own hair then pushed it behind his head, looking up at Derek. "Why would you think I wouldn't want to create a mate bond with you? I love you. You're it for me. I'm yours, remember?"

"How could I know you'd end up back here with me? As far as I knew, you were going home and we'd never see each other again." Derek tried to keep the pain out of his voice, but he didn't think he was very successful. "Once a mate bond is created, the consequences of separation can be dire. I couldn't do that to you. To us."

"But I'm here now," Stiles pointed out quietly. "I don't think I'm ever going back again. That's why I wanted my dad to live here in the settlement. So I could have my family here."

"And that's why I'm telling you now." Derek brushed Stiles' hair back off his forehead. "With you staying here, I didn't want to keep this from you. You deserve to know everything."

“Thank you. For telling me.” Stiles gave Derek a gentle kiss. “I wanted you before I knew why I wanted you,” Stiles confessed. “I know you say I can't understand the whole instinct thing, but I think it has to do with us being mates…”

"It's definitely possible," Derek agreed. He felt a rush of euphoria that he was actually talking about this, without panic or doubt, only peace and happiness. "Even though it started the wrong way, we had a connection from the first moment I saw you."

Stiles chuckled softly. “Yeah… my connection was _‘Oh god, this hot naked werewolf is going to take me’_ and being torn between wanting to be taken and ravaged and running away,” Stiles teased.

Derek smothered a laugh in Stiles' neck. "Oh god,” he mumbled.

“More like holy-hot-werewolf-penis,” Stiles said with another chuckle. He smiled and nuzzled against Derek’s shoulder. “So how do we make this official?”

“I’d have to knot you,” Derek said simply. “Mark you, usually with a bite to the back of the neck. Packs sometimes have a ceremony similar to a marriage as well, but that’s just a formality, not a requirement.”

Stiles smiled slowly. “So you wanna werewolf marry me?” he asked quietly, kissing Derek’s ear.

“You’re not going to run away if I say yes?” Derek teased. He kept his tone light, but he could feel his stomach dropping. Here he was, putting himself out on the line in a way he hadn’t in years. All he could do was wait and hope.

“I’m not leaving you again,” Stiles promised gently. “Everything else we’ll figure out, but I want you. That’s what I’m sure of.”

Unable to stop himself, Derek lunged forward and claimed Stiles’ mouth. He kissed him fierce and claiming, making his intentions clear.

Stiles whined against Derek’s mouth, clawing at his back and shoulders with blunt fingernails. “I don't want to wait anymore… I need you to claim me,” Stiles panted between kisses.

Derek’s hips surged forward at Stiles’ words, unable to keep himself from grinding down. “God, Stiles,” he moaned. “You’re sure? Tell me you’re sure. There’s no coming back from this, for either of us.”

“I’m more than sure,” Stiles said as he nipped, then kissed Derek’s lips. “I’m your mate. Claim me.”

Derek whined into Stiles’ mouth, before he reared up onto his knees and stripped his shirt off in one smooth motion, flinging it off to the side of his room. He slid his hands under the hem of Stiles’ shirt, running his palms up Stiles’ torso torturously slow, drinking in every expression Stiles made, looking forward to taking him apart.

Stiles gave a whimper and arched under Derek’s hands, his body begging for more as he pushed into Derek’s touch. Stiles lifted his arms when Derek pulled his shirt off and Stiles reached out for the buttons on Derek’s jeans to pull them open. “I bet your knot feels fucking perfect.”

As Stiles eased Derek’s cock out, Derek fumbled a bit and his eyes rolled back in his head just from the feel of Stiles’ hands. He didn’t know how he was going to survive this if the anticipation was making him lose it this early. He gently pulled Stiles’ pants down around his thighs and then draped himself over him, letting their erections press together. Derek propped himself on one elbow and let his other hand trace over Stiles’ cheek. “I love you,” he whispered.

Stiles flushed as if it were the first time he was hearing the words from Derek’s lips. “I love you,” he echoed and kissed Derek softly, rolling his hips up against him. Stiles wrapped an arm around Derek, breathing deeply as he kissed him again.

“I want to mount you,” Derek growled against Stiles’ mouth. “I want to make you scream into the sheets, take you until you can’t think of anything else.” He reached down between them and fisted Stiles’ dick, stroking and squeezing.

Stiles whined high in his throat, tilting his head back and exposing his neck as he thrust into Derek’s fist. “Fuck, yeah. _Please._ ”

Derek tried to spread his legs and growled in frustration as he was hampered by his pants. He rolled off of Stiles, instantly feeling bereft without the warmth against his body. Tearing off the rest of his clothes, Derek then climbed back onto the bed and flipped Stiles carefully to his stomach. He dragged Stiles’ pants a bit further down, bending over him and rubbing his cheek against Stiles’ ass. “You’re going to feel amazing around me, around my knot.”

Stiles groaned into the bed, trying to get his knees under him as he pressed his ass back against Derek’s face. “Fuck. I’ve wanted your knot since it popped during your heat.” Stiles worked a hand under himself and between his legs as he reached back and pressed his fingers against his hole. “Need to get me ready so you can knot me.”

Derek hummed in agreement, before pushing Stiles' fingers away. "Let me do that," he admonished before pressing his face against Stiles' ass and lapping at his hole, getting it sloppy and wet.

Stiles keened, grinding back against Derek’s face. “Derek,” he panted. “God, Derek.” Stiles gripped his dick and stripped it a few times, before twisting his fingers into the sheets.

Derek sat back and stroked a thumb over Stiles’ wet hole, dipping it inside briefly, tugging at the rim. He used his other hand to tug Stiles’ pants down even further, then dragged his hand up Stiles’ inner thigh to brush over his balls. “I can’t wait to get my knot inside you,” Derek said, letting his thumb slide even further inside Stiles.

Stiles rocked back onto Derek’s thumb, taking him in deeper. “First and only knot I'll ever take. Just yours,” Stiles reminded him.

Both Derek’s dick and his stomach surged at that comment. He bent himself over Stiles and placed a tender kiss in the middle of his back. “Thank you for trusting me with this,” he whispered. “Giving me this.” He drew his thumb out and wet his fingers with saliva, before pressing one of them back inside Stiles, mesmerized by the hot clutch of his body.

“I wouldn't trust anyone else,” Stiles whispered, then groaned softly as he rolled his hips and slowly started fucking himself onto Derek’s fingers. “Can't wait to feel your knot. For you to claim me.”

Derek withdrew his fingers and tugged Stiles’ pants off the rest of the way. He cupped Stiles’ ankle in one hand and ran it up the length of Stiles’ leg. “I’ll get some oil,” he murmured, giving one of Stiles’ butt cheeks a squeeze.

“Don't take too long or I might get started without you,” Stiles teased and wiggled his butt at Derek, glancing over his shoulder. Stiles smiled and rested his chest on the bed, ass in the air presented for Derek, lazily stroking his cock as he waited.

When Derek came back, bottle in hand, he felt his mouth water at the sight waiting for him. He crawled back onto the bed, spreading Stiles’ legs with his hand. He drizzled a bit of oil onto Stiles’ exposed hole and chuckled as he squeaked. “Going to get you nice and wet for me now,” Derek said. He poured more oil onto his palm and fingers, slicking everything up.

"Warm it up first. It's cold," stiles said with a laugh. Stiles reached his hand back to tease his hole, slicking up his own fingers. "How long do you think we will stay tied?"

“Honestly… I have no idea.” Derek joined Stiles’ fingers with his own, pressing two in easily. “It could be awhile.”

"Mmmmm, good." Stiles rested his forehead on his arm, timing the roll of his hips with Derek's fingers pushing into him.

"How does this feel?" Derek asked, smoothing his free hand along Stiles' spine. "Do you think you're ready for me? For this?" His heart was pounding in his chest. He felt like he was balancing on the edge of a precipice, fearing the drop.

"Please," Stiles breathed. "Please, Derek. I need you." Stiles pressed a finger in alongside Derek's, groaning, then reached back to grip Derek's dick and slick him up with sloppy strokes. "Need you."

"I've got you," Derek said, gentling Stiles with smooth strokes down his sides and back. He pulled his fingers out and lined his painfully hard cock up with Stiles' glistening hole. Derek groaned deep in his chest as he pushed in, one slow inch at a time until his hips were pressed flush to Stiles' ass.

Stiles whimpered against his arm, hooking his feet behind Derek's thighs as he kept himself flush against Derek's hips. "Derek," he whined softly, hole clenching tight around Derek's cock.

Derek pulled out slowly and thrust back in, shuddering. He planted his hands on either side of Stiles' head and dragged his nose along the nape of Stiles' neck.

Stiles dropped his head in submission, even as he rocked back and ground his ass against Derek’s hips. “Wanna feel you against my back. Please,” he said, reaching a hand back as he twisted to give Derek an awkward angled kiss.

Derek moaned and draped himself more fully across Stiles, relishing the feeling of their skin pressing together. "You feel amazing," Derek breathed, keeping the pace of his thrusts slow and deep.

"Still make me feel so full," Stiles panted, gripping one of Derek's hands and bringing it to his mouth to kiss, then guiding it around his chest to hold him tight. "God you feel so good. Just like our first time."

Clutching at Stiles’ chest, Derek brought his other arm around Stiles’ waist and pulled their bodies even closer together. “You and me, Stiles,” Derek whispered into his ear. “No one else, ever.” He felt his heart swelling, knowing this was it; he’d never have to be alone again. The moment felt both powerful and fragile, and his pulse raced with it.

“Yours,” Stiles breathed. “Just yours. Us. No one else, ever.” Stiles bared his neck, rocking his hips in time with Derek’s, taking him in deep and grinding back against him for more. “Never leaving you again,” Stiles promised. “You’re my _home_.”

Derek’s breath whistled out of him in noisy pants as he ground himself as close to Stiles as possible. He could feel the base of his dick starting to tingle and knew that his knot was close. The pale stretch of Stiles’ neck was an unbearable temptation and he laved it with his tongue, fighting to keep his fangs from dropping. “Stiles,” he groaned, “It’s coming… I need to claim you.”

“Do it,” Stiles groaned, shoving his ass firmly against Derek’s hips and squeezing his hole around Derek’s cock. “Claim me.” Stiles reached a hand back to grip behind Derek’s neck, drawing him closer to his own.

Derek growled deep in his chest and finally allowed himself to give into temptation. He opened his mouth wide and clamped down onto Stiles’ neck _hard_ , breaking the skin. Hot blood flooded his mouth, even as his hips pumped faster, slamming into Stiles and propelling him towards completion. His knot began to swell and within seconds he was locked inside Stiles, pulsing and spurting, emptying himself, mind whiting out with pleasure.

Stiles moaned and jerked under Derek, ass clenching on his knot as he came. “Derek, Derek, Derek,” he panted, clutching tight to the back of Derek’s neck.

Derek whined around his mouthful, his hips still jerking as wave after wave of pleasure washed over him, nearly overwhelming. He’d never imagined mating would feel like _this_. Anything he’d previously thought paled in comparison. As he finally came down, he rolled the two of them to their sides and out of the wet spot on the sheets, keeping his arms firmly around Stiles. Relaxing his jaw, Derek started lapping at the bloody marks on Stiles’ neck, rumbling in contentment. “Mine,” he murmured.

Stiles grinned, moving his hand to stroke through Derek’s hair. “Always.”

Feeling more at peace than he could ever remember, Derek kept his nose buried in Stiles’ hair, their combined scents lulling him into a semi-doze. “Always,” he whispered back, letting his eyes drift shut.

***

Stiles was wrapped in warmth as he woke from his nap, smile on his face. He sighed and stretched, quickly realizing that Derek was still curled around him and the motion made his knot rub against Stiles’ prostate. Stiles gave a pleased hum, pressing his ass back against Derek and grinding against him.

He was mated and claimed and that thought alone sent a rush of warmth through his body as he raised his fingers to brush over the mark still fresh on his neck. It was something permanent, something that would show the world that he and Derek belong to one another. A physical mark to show his commitment and love for Derek. It was everything Stiles never knew he wanted and now he had a mate and family here.

This was Stiles’ home. Here. With Derek.

Stiles smoothed a hand back to card through Derek’s hair, gently massaging his scalp and trailing down his neck to tease the hair there. Derek was solid against his back, knot still swelled and holding them together. “You awake?” he asked quietly, not wanting to wake Derek if he was still sleeping. Stiles knew he could lie like this, tied to Derek, all day.

Derek grunted a bit then snuffled into his pillow, tightening his arms around Stiles.

Stiles smiled and smoothed his hands along Derek’s arms, resting against him. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

Derek rumbled and flexed his hips, before he buried his face against the back of Stiles’ neck.

Stiles sighed in contentment, letting Derek’s warmth pull him back to sleep.

***

The forest was dark and silent, clouds obscuring the moon except for brief moments when the trees were bathed in silver. Derek kept a tight hold on Stiles' hand, lest he stumble. Stiles' pulse was rabbiting along, but Derek could smell that it wasn’t from fear. It was from excitement. He gave Stiles' hand a squeeze and felt his heart give a painful lurch when Stiles immediately squeezed back and shot him a smile. Despite everything they'd gone through, still had to go through, Derek couldn't help but feel simple joy at their togetherness.

It didn't take long for them to work their way through the forest, following Scott. Stiles managed to trip a few times despite Derek's hold, cursing quietly each time he caught a root to his foot.

"We're almost there," Scott said ahead of them.

"I can't wait to see my dad," Stiles said with a deep breath.

"I just hope he doesn't immediately try to kill me," Derek said. His tone was light, but he still felt tense, nonetheless. No matter what Stiles' father’s reaction was, if it was negative, he deserved it.

"My dad would probably kill Kate and her father first after what they did to me," Stiles said with reassurance in his tone. "It's going to be okay..."

It was only a few moments later that Derek caught the scent of Allison, along with two others he couldn’t identify that had to be Stiles’ father and Scott’s mother. As they reached their meeting spot, Derek could see Allison waiting, bow relaxed but arrow notched. Behind her was a man and a woman, both their faces weathered and lined, but kind. The woman immediately ran for Scott and threw herself into his arms, while Stiles’ father looked flabbergasted. Derek dropped Stiles’ hand, feeling exposed.

Stiles didn't seem to notice as he went to hug his father. "DAD!" Stiles' hug was tight as he squeezed his dad close. "I'm so glad you're here!"

Stiles’ father clutched at him desperately, but his eyes still regarding Derek over his shoulder. He pulled back and ran his hands over Stiles’ arms, as if checking for his reality before he cupped his son’s face. “Stiles…” he began, before his voice cracked and he pulled his son to him again.

Derek continued to hang back, feeling awkward at the dual family reunions.

"I'm okay," Stiles said into his father's shoulder as they clutched at each other. "I'm okay." After a few moments Stiles pulled back to look at his father. "Are you okay? Have they given you any problems after Allison and Chris helped me escape?"

“No more so than they were already giving me,” his dad reassured Stiles. “I think they knew it had to be one of their own people that set you loose, but they can’t figure out who.” He clasped Stiles’ shoulder and squeezed it. “Don’t worry about me, son.”

"But I always worry about you, Dad," Stiles said and sighed. He shifted there, chewing on his bottom lip. "And I want you to come back with us. To live in our settlement."

Derek felt a primal surge of joy when Stiles said that, but his father just stared at him, eyes wide. “... _your_ settlement?” He cast another narrow eye past Stiles and Derek felt his happiness leak away just as quickly, feeling like his insides were shriveling.

"Yes," Stiles said softly. "I'm staying... with the werewolves. I want you to come with me." Stiles paused and stepped away from his father and turned to look at Derek. "Um... This is Derek. Derek, this is my father."

Derek walked forward and held out his hand. Less than two seconds later, his head snapped back as he was unceremoniously punched in the face. He cradled his hand to his nose, which had started pouring blood. It was impressive for a human to be able to break a werewolf’s nose, and he made a mental note to never underestimate Stiles’ father.

"What the hell Dad!" Stiles exclaimed and moved towards Derek. Before he could reach up to check Derek's nose, Stiles hissed and held his own. "Owowowowow!"

Derek groaned in pain as the bones in his nose reset themselves and he reached out automatically to Stiles, clutching his wrist and draining his pain for him.

“What in the hell is this?” Stiles’ dad asked, still looking ready to swing again. Scott, Melissa and Allison had halted their conversation and were watching with wary eyes.

Stiles breathed easier as black lines disappeared up Derek's arm. Stiles reached out a hand and placed it over Derek's on his wrist. "It's gone," he assured Derek and sighed. Stiles looked towards his father then. "Derek is my mate." He glanced at Derek and then the others before looking back to his father. "I'm in love with him."

Derek heard a gasp from Scott’s mother, before Stiles’ father went bright red in the face. From anger, embarrassment or more likely a combination of the two.

“You disappear, taken from me by this _wolf_ and now you tell me you’re in love with him?!”

Derek backed up a step, out of swinging range.

“What on earth did they do to you in that settlement?” he asked, taking Stiles by the shoulders. “You know I don’t feel the same way about these people as the Argents, but my god Stiles. I just don’t understand!”

"They didn't do anything to me!" Stiles almost shouted. "If anything, I was the crazy one trying to escape and acting like a caveman. Derek has been nothing but kind to me. He's done nothing but care for me since I've been in the settlement. He's never hurt me."

“And yet he’s somehow coerced you into mating with him,” Stiles’ father said. “Sounds like Stockholm syndrome to me.”

“I promise you, I didn’t do anything to try and manipulate Stiles,” Derek said, trying to look as non-threatening as possible. He had a feeling the blood still covering his face didn’t help.

“It’s true, they have treated Stiles well,” Scott piped in. “Me too,” he said, turning to his mother.

"They're not monsters," Stiles said, watching his dad. "Kate and Gerard are monsters." He sighed and ran a hand over his face. "Derek and I are mates. It's permanent. You're still my dad. I know you can't understand right now, but I want you to come back with me. I want you to get to know Derek like I know him."

“Permanent.” Stiles’ father’s voice was flat. “And if you were separated, what would happen?”

Derek cleared his throat. “Illness and emotional distress. It can be severe.”

Stiles’ father made a noise in his throat, his mouth set in a hard line.

"We're not going to be separated," Stiles said firmly and stepped away from his father. He moved closer to Derek and glanced over at Scott and the others.

“I can’t come back with you, Stiles,” his father said. “Not yet.”

Derek reached out and took Stiles’ hand, holding it tightly.

Stiles looked like he was trying not to fall apart. "Are you going to come back with me?" Stiles asked his dad. "When it's over?"

“I’m still Sheriff. I can’t abandon everyone left back home.” He looked grave. “The Argents have been cracking down more and more and most of us aren’t happy about it.”

“We know,” Derek said. “And part of why I came with tonight was to see if we could do something about it.”

“I won’t spend the rest of my life without my son,” Stiles’ father said. “Even if I’m not happy about the two of you, I’m willing to talk if it means we can be together.”

"I'm not coming back to the human settlement, even after everything is over," Stiles said. "We can talk, but I'm not coming back. If you don't want to come live in ours, I guess that's your choice."

The Sheriff’s face crumbled.

“What I was hoping for was an eventual merging with our settlement. Taking in those who are willing to leave Argent control.” Derek hated himself a bit for how relieved he was that Stiles was choosing to stay with him, when it was hurting his father.

“It’ll take a lot of work,” Scott’s mother said, squeezing her son’s hand. “But if there’s a way for Scott and I to be together, without me having to leave our family and friends without a doctor, I’m all for it.”

"We want to be peaceful," Allison said to Derek. "My father and I... we don't agree with what my aunt and grandfather are doing."

“It’s going to take a lot of convincing,” Stiles’ dad said. “But I think it’s worth a shot.” He reached a hand out to Stiles. “I love you, son. I thought I’d never see you again.”

"I love you too dad," Stiles said, giving his dad's hand a squeeze and staying pressed close to Derek, as if he were afraid he'd be taken from him. "I'm glad you're okay."

Derek looked around at the group of them, an awkward silence descending.

“So how are we going to do this? Keep meeting here?” Scott asked.  
  
“I don’t think we have many options,” Derek said. “I’ll meet with Laura and I guess we’ll go from there. It might be a good idea for both of you to come with me.” He looked to Scott and Stiles both, holding Stiles’ hand tighter. 

Stiles nodded and released his dad's hand.

"We've been here too long anyway," Allison said, glancing back over her shoulder. "Kate still has patrols going through the forest, looking for anyone that helped Stiles escape. We should go."

Scott pulled his mother and Allison into a tight hug and gave them both a kiss on the cheek. Derek regarded Stiles’ father solemnly and to his surprise, got a slight inclination of his head.

“I hope you know what you’re doing, son,” he said to Stiles. “But I know better than to try to talk you out of anything. I’ve known you were as stubborn as a bull since you kept your mother in labor for four days and refused to come out.” His hand twitched like he was going to reach for Stiles again, but shoved his hands in his pockets instead. “What do you say we meet here again in a week and see where our cards lay.”

“Sounds fine to me,” Derek said, looking to Stiles questioningly.

"Yeah, okay," Stiles said with another nod. "A week."


	7. Chapter 7

The walk back to the settlement was quiet. No one said much of anything as they made their way through the forest and Stiles found that he didn't want to release Derek’s hand or be far from him. The meeting with his father still squeezed tight in his chest, remembering how his dad had looked at him and Derek, how he’d reacted to them being mates. And the knowledge that his dad disapproved and wouldn't come to the settlement to live with them made Stiles’ heart sink. He felt deflated, as if having his family together was something that he was hoping for that would never happen. He knew if things worked out the way they wanted, he could go see his father and visit, but it wouldn't be the same.

But he guessed things weren't the same anymore. He was building a life here with Derek. Stiles wanted a life here in the settlement. For the first time he realized he was the mate to an Alpha and Stiles wondered how different that would make things for him now that the mating was official. “When are we going to see Laura?” Stiles asked as they came to the perimeter of the settlement. It was dark already and there were faint glows of fire in the distance.

“First thing tomorrow, I think,” Derek said, squeezing Stiles’ hand. “She’s probably sleeping. And I doubt we want to have this conversation when she’s tired.”

The three of them continued in silence for a few more minutes, until they were in sight of Derek’s house.

“Intense night,” Scott remarked, his hands in his pockets.

“Yeah,” Stiles said as he glanced over at Scott. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “I’ll see you tomorrow?” he asked Scott. “Bright and early, apparently.”

“It’s going to be a shitstorm, isn’t it?” Scott asked.

“Probably,” Derek sighed.

Scott nodded to himself and clapped Stiles on the shoulder, bringing him in for a quick hug. “See you then.” He waved and headed off in the direction of Isaac’s.

Once Scott was gone, Stiles turned back to Derek and gave his hand a squeeze. “Come on... “ He tugged Derek’s hand and led him inside their house, closing the door behind them. Everything felt so quiet to Stiles and the silence was deafening. “Are you okay?” he finally asked Derek.

“I feel like I should be asking you that question.” Derek pulled Stiles close and enveloped him in a hug.

Stiles buried his face against Derek’s neck and breathed in deeply. Derek’s scent filled his insides and clung to his skin, which comforted Stiles. “I’m never leaving you,” he promised Derek. “If my dad never approves, then that’s just something that I have to deal with… But I’m never leaving again.”

Derek's arms tightened where they circled Stiles' waist. "I love you," he breathed, rubbing his nose along Stiles' temple. "Everything will be alright, I promise."

Stiles nodded and rubbed his cheek along Derek’s shoulder. “I love you too,” he whispered. Stiles just stood there, holding Derek close for what felt like a lifetime. “We should probably go to bed…”

Derek sighed. "Yeah. Need all the sleep we can get for tomorrow." He tugged Stiles to the bathroom, where they ran through their routine. Afterwards, they tucked themselves into bed, Stiles' head pillowed on Derek's chest.

Stiles wrapped one arm and leg over Derek, tucking himself flush against his mate’s body. “So what are we going to say to Laura?” Stiles asked quietly, pressing a kiss to Derek’s chest.

“I don’t think we should beat around the bush. Tell her straight out what we want to do. She might… probably… will get upset, but I think it would be better to be blunt and get everything laid out.” He nosed into Stiles’ hair and sighed. “Don’t worry about it. I can handle her.” Derek pressed a kiss to Stiles’ hair. “Go to sleep.”

Stiles was pretty sure the last thing he would be able to do was sleep, but he knew Derek was right. That they would need the rest to face Laura tomorrow. If the rebellion went through, then it would be a long time before any of them would get any rest at all. "I don't want you to die," Stiles said quietly. "I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you."

Derek just tightened his arms. “I won’t leave you.” His voice was firm. “I won’t do that to you, I promise.”

Stiles buried his face against Derek's chest, breathing deeply as he tried to ground himself. There were so many things that were threatening to overwhelm him: the thought of losing Derek, of losing his family and so much more. "You better not," he mumbled, turning up to press a kiss against Derek's lips.

"Noted," Derek said, the tenseness in his body betraying the forced lightness of his tone.

Stiles tucked himself back against Derek's chest and tried to force himself to sleep.

***

Stiles stood over the stove, staring at it. "I don't think I'm ever going to feel comfortable using a stove," he said to Derek as he watched the meat cook from the deer Derek brought home. His stomach growled in demand for meat.

“Humans are adaptable,” Derek said, stirring vegetables in a skillet. “I’m guessing it won’t weird you out forever.” He opened up one of the cabinets and pulled out a sachet of spices that he sprinkled over the vegetables as they cooked.

"Probably not forever, but at least for the foreseeable future." Stiles stared at the meat, wondering when he was supposed to turn it over. Everything was so much easier for him to cook on a fire because he knew how flames worked. He frowned and turned the steaks over, hoping that he was cooking them correctly. "You know, one day you're going to have to let me come hunt with you. I'm not as clumsy as I let on all the time."

“They let _you_ out to hunt back at your settlement?” Derek asked, raising an eyebrow.

Stiles punched Derek on the shoulder. "Haha. Very funny. And this is my settlement now, remember?" Stiles sighed and leaned against the counter, crossing his arms over his chest.

Derek’s lips twitched and he let out a snort of laughter. “Don’t worry, I don’t ever plan on underestimating you. I’m sure you could show me plenty of skills that you needed, living that way. We’re living soft over here.” He bracketed Stiles with his arms on the counter on either side of him. Leaning forward, he let himself scent Stiles and flick his tongue over the claiming bite that was still a livid red. “And I haven’t forgotten your place is here, believe me.”

Stiles tilted his head to the side, relaxing at Derek's attention against his mark. He moved a hand to Derek's neck and gave it a gentle squeeze. "I mean, I know werewolves are more efficient hunters by nature, but I'm not useless," Stiles said and turned to give Derek a kiss. "I know I'm not a werewolf, but now that I'm with you permanently, I see us as equals."

“I wouldn’t expect anything less from my mate.” Derek nosed a bit more at Stiles’ neck. “Why would I want some shrinking violet? I wanted a mate who would be fierce in every aspect. Love fiercely, fight fiercely, protect fiercely.” At the words protect and fight, Derek’s voice dropped into a bit of a growl. “I think you’ll prove I made the right choice.”

Stiles smiled and kissed Derek again, then nipped at his lips. "I will," Stiles said softly. "Even if it takes the rest of my life." Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek and drew him in for a deeper kiss, taking comfort in his mate's scent wrapping around him.

Derek rumbled into the kiss and pressed Stiles into the counter, their bodies creating a hot line of heat between them.

"Totally gonna burn the steaks," Stiles mumbled between kisses and moved his hand to push under the back of Derek's shirt.

“I like dark meat,” Derek growled. He kissed Stiles more fiercely, pressing his hips against Stiles’.

An exasperated voice cut through their haze of lust. “Oh jeez. I should have known better than to just walk in here.”

Derek jumped and marveled at the fact that Lydia had managed to make it all the way into their kitchen without them noticing. “Hello, Lydia.”

“Derek, Stiles.” Lydia smirked at the two of them and crossed her arms.

Stiles was sure he looked flustered. He ran a hand through his hair and grinned, hoping that he was at least fixing it somewhat. "We weren't expecting company," Stiles pointed out.

“I didn’t feel like waiting,” Lydia said, flipping her hair over her shoulder. “Do you want to hear the news now or am I going to be invited to dinner?”

Derek rolled his eyes a bit, but he smiled fondly. “You’re always welcome to join us. We always end up with leftovers. I think Stiles’ eyes are bigger than his stomach.”

Stiles gave Derek an annoyed look and elbowed him playfully. He looked back at Lydia. "So what's the news?"

“I got Laura to agree to meet with your dad.” Lydia looked extremely proud of herself at this announcement.

Stiles stared at Lydia in shock. "What? How?!" Stiles rushed Lydia and picked her up, twirling her around.

“Well,” Lydia said after she stopped giggling. “I doubt it’s something Derek will want to hear. Being her brother and all.”

Derek’s brow scrunched up in confusion, before the reality sank in and he grimaced. “You’re right, you’re right. I do _not_ want to know.” He pulled Lydia in for a hug. “But thank you. This means a lot to Stiles. And to me.”

"Now let's hope she doesn't eat my dad." Stiles gave Derek and Lydia a hug together. "So I guess this means you're staying for dinner?"

“If you insist,” Lydia grinned, making herself comfortable in one of the kitchen chairs.

Derek, totally unfazed by Lydia's usual level of brashness, doled out the food and they started eating in companionable silence.

Stiles took his seat at the table with Derek and Lydia and smiled. Things were definitely not going to be easy, but he hoped they would be better now that Laura seemed like she was willing to listen.

***

Derek moved silently through the woods, holding tight to Stiles’ hand. Every muscle in his body was tense to the snapping point from Laura radiating emotion next to him. No matter what she’d told Lydia, she was still clearly not confidant about what they were doing. She’d barely spoken a word since they started into the woods. Even Scott’s cheerful banter had dried up from a single look from her.

“Almost there,” Derek said, tugging Stiles a little faster.

Stiles held Derek's hand tightly as they walked, glancing at Scott and Laura walking next to them. "It can't be any worse than it was last time," Stiles said with the sound of hope in his tone.

“Maybe,” Derek answered.

In a matter of minutes, they came to their normal clearing to find only Allison and Stiles’ father waiting for them. The Sheriff looked worse for wear, his clothes dirty and unkempt and with what looked like a busted lip.

"Dad." Stiles released Derek's hand and started over towards his father. "What happened?" He reached out to pull his dad into a hug.

“It’s nothing.” He hugged his son back tightly.

“It’s not nothing,” Allison said, her jaw set.

Stiles’ father caught her eye and sighed. “Okay, it’s not nothing.” He pulled back and dropped his hands. “Things have gotten worse. Things have devolved so fast it’s almost chaos.”

"What do you mean?" Stiles asked, glancing back at Derek and Laura. Laura stood in silence as if she was observing the situation and deciding if Stiles' father could be trusted. "What happened?"

“Gerard… he hasn’t figured out who helped you. And he’s taking it out on everyone. Homes are being searched, people are being detained for no reason and no doubt being questioned like you were.” He gestured at his split lip. “And this is what you get if you try to stop them.”

Derek growled in his throat, his fingers clenching into fists.

"We have to do something," Stiles said, tone pleading as he turned to look at Derek and Laura.

"How many?" Laura asked. "How many people need to be moved?"

“Who’s this?” Stiles’ father asked, gesturing to Laura. “We haven’t been introduced.”

“This is my sister, Laura,” Derek answered. “She was more hesitant about coming here tonight.”

"Her and Derek are the Alphas of our settlement," Stiles said as he turned back towards his father.

"If we're moving people we need to have a place for them. I need to know how many we should be expecting," Laura said.

Stiles’ father nodded and shot a look to Allison, who nodded back in acquiescence. “I’d prefer to get young children out of harms way first,” he said. “There are about ten families that I have the most concern for.”

Derek looked sideways at Laura. If anything would sway her, protecting families would be it.

Laura glanced at Derek and looked back at Stiles' father. "Give us a few days and we can have a place for them in the settlement."

Derek fought to keep the surprise off his face. He’d hoped she’d agree, but frankly, he’d expected more of a fight. He felt a smile tugging at his lips and placed a hand on Stiles’ shoulder, giving it a squeeze.

“How about three days?” Stiles' father asked. “Much longer and we might not have many people left to save.”

Scott looked stricken. “It’s really that bad?”

Allison bit her lip and nodded.

"Three days," Laura said with a nod.

Stiles rushed Laura and gave her a hug. She gave a grunt of disapproval and stood there like a statue. "Oh, God. You smell like things I never wanted to smell in regards to my brother," she grumbled.

Stiles flushed and laughed. "Thank you." He released her and she gave him an awkward pat on the shoulder.

“Three days,” Derek repeated and held a hand out to Stiles’ father before he could second guess himself.

The Sheriff stared at him for a few long seconds before reaching out and clasping Derek’s hand firmly. Derek felt a swoop in his gut as he shook it, before letting go.

“We’re putting a lot of faith in you two,” he said, looking from Derek to Stiles.

“You won’t regret it,” Derek promised, and Scott joined in with an affirmative. Allison gave him a tentative smile.

"Everything will be okay, dad," Stiles said and smiled. "It's gonna be okay."

Derek’s heart swelled with emotion with how lucky he was to have found such a brave and loyal mate, someone as bold as any wolf. “It’ll be okay,” he echoed, tangling their fingers together. “It will.”

***

Stiles was pacing around the living room of Derek's house, sighing and fidgeting. "I can't believe we have to wait three whole days." A lot could happen in three days and Stiles wasn't sure he could wait that long. Plus, his father wouldn't be coming with the group of people moving to the settlement.

“Let me guess, patience isn’t one of your strong suits.” Derek was sitting on the couch, watching Stiles moving back and forth.

"And you're just now figuring this out?" Stiles asked and plopped down on the couch next to Derek. He ran a hand through his hair and rested his head back on the couch. "Plus my dad is staying in the settlement, remember?"

“Not forever, if the relocation works. With any luck, the Argents will just run off with whatever pathetic followers they manage to keep.” Derek put his arm around Stiles and kneaded one large hand on the back of his neck. “Jeez, it feels like your knots have knots.” Rubbing his thumb, he dug it into the muscle at the base of Stiles’ neck, massaging it.

Stiles gave a soft groan at the tension starting to release in his muscles. "You should keep doing that. I could definitely use a massage right now." He leaned into Derek's touch and sighed.

“Turn around a bit,” Derek said, prodding Stiles’ shoulder, until they were swiveled to the side. Derek tucked one of his legs under himself and used both hands to massage at Stiles’ shoulders, paying particular attention to any spots that made Stiles groan in relief.

Stiles felt like he was becoming a puddle in Derek's hands. "That feels so good," Stiles breathed, leaning back against Derek.

Derek leaned forward and pressed a kiss at the base of Stiles’ neck, before dragging his hand down Stiles’ arms. He circled Stiles’ wrists and squeezed for a moment before pressing his thumb into Stiles’ palms, gently rubbing at his fingers. “Just relax,” Derek murmured. “I’ll take care of you.”

Stiles opened his hands and let Derek trace along his fingers as warmth spread through him, his body absorbing Derek's heat. "You should totally massage me more often. Like a full body massage," Stiles said with a lazy smile.

“What’s wrong with now?” Derek asked, teasing. “Up,” he said, pushing at Stiles’ lower back. He stood and held out a hand to Stiles, tugging him towards their bedroom and pushing him down onto the bed on his stomach, then straddled Stiles’ legs just above the knee. Plucking at the hem of Stiles’ shirt, he said, “I think this should come off, what about you?”

"Completely okay with that," Stiles said, raising his arms up even though he made no effort to move and help take off his own shirt.

Derek chuckled lightly and smoothed his hands underneath Stiles’ shirt, pushing it up to bunch under his armpits. He followed the path with his tongue, dragging it up Stiles’ spine then placed teasing kisses on the moles that dotted his back. Pulling Stiles’ shirt over his head, Derek draped himself over Stiles and slid his hands over his arms, pulling them up to grasp the headboard. Sitting back up, Derek started kneading at Stiles’ back, pressing deep.

Stiles easily held onto the headboard, stretched out under Derek. He gave a satisfied hum and rested his face on a pillow. "This is a new kind of massage," he mumbled with a smile in his voice. Stiles was definitely more relaxed with Derek touching him and he was sure it had everything to do with Derek being his mate.

“I hope that means it’s good,” Derek teased, sliding his hands down to Stiles’ ass and palming it, squeezing the cheeks.

"Not complaining," Stiles said, raising his ass to press into Derek's hands. "Definitely good."

“Good,” Derek echoed. He gave Stiles’ butt a final squeeze before leaning over to the nightstand and retrieving the oil he kept there. Pouring a generous amount into his palm, he rubbed his hands together to warm it, before sliding his hands from the small of Stiles’ back all the way up to his shoulder, gliding smoothly.

Stiles breathed deeply and relaxed more into the bed, his hands loosening on the headboard. The warmth from Derek's hands eased the aches in his body and kneaded away the stress that was threatening to break him. Everything that was bothering Stiles seemed to melt away from him the longer Derek touched him. "I love you Derek," Stiles murmured, nuzzling into Derek's pillow. "You're too good to me."

“You’re good _for_ me,” Derek replied, nuzzling into the back of Stiles’ neck. “I was a shell before you. Broken and useless. You’ve turned me into a better person. And I’ll remember that forever.”

Stiles released a hand from the headboard and reached back to curl it around Derek's neck, giving him a gentle squeeze. Stiles release him so he could twist around just enough to press a kiss to Derek's lips. "We're good for each other."

Derek smiled, looking down into Stiles’ eyes. “I like that.” He kissed Stiles again, before sitting back up on his haunches. He scooted a little further down Stiles’ legs and hooked his fingers in the waistband of Stiles’ pants. “I think more of you needs some attention,” he said, mock thoughtful.

Stiles laughed softly at that. "By all means," he said and stretched out on the bed with a sigh. "You want me to roll over so you can take off my pants?"

“I’ll just leave you like this for now,” Derek murmured, pulling down the pants until they were under the swell of his ass, framing his butt cheeks. “What a view,” Derek said. He bent over and rubbed his face along Stiles’ backside, scraping the skin pink from his stubble.

"I'm glad you like it," Stiles said with a snort. He gave a soft sound, raising his ass slightly. "I love the way your beard feels."

Derek rumbled with laughter and rubbed a bit harder, making Stiles squirm. He kissed the base of Stiles’ spine then spread his cheeks wide, revealing his dusky hole. Blowing out his breath, he leaned in and laid a kiss there as well.

"You're such a tease," Stiles said, sighing and closing his eyes as he focused on the feeling of Derek's touch. Fingers pressing into his skin and kisses placed on the most vulnerable parts of him made Stiles shiver. Being with Derek was the best feeling he'd ever experienced.

Derek let go of Stiles and climbed off his legs, stripping down his pants and tossing them somewhere off the bed. “Spread your legs for me,” he said, voice husky with want.

Stiles complied, spreading his legs for Derek and raising his ass just enough in presentation. "Want me on my knees?"

“Yes please,” Derek growled, hauling Stiles up by his hips. He didn’t waste time, pushing his face between Stiles’ ass cheeks and dragging his tongue over Stiles’ hole in long, wet swipes.

Stiles groaned softly as he got his knees under him, gaining leverage to press back against Derek's face. "Fuck." Stiles arched his back, dropping his forehead onto his forearm in a presentation he knew Derek's wolf loved.

Derek growled again, his hands clenching on Stiles’ hips. He started flicking his tongue along Stiles’ rim, loosening the muscle until he could slip inside.

As his body gave way and Derek's tongue slipped through the tight muscle, Stiles groaned. Derek's hands on his hips grounded him as his hole squeezed around Derek's tongue. "God that feels good."

Derek continued his ministrations, flexing and pushing at Stiles’ hole with his tongue, moaning like there wasn’t anything he’d rather be doing. There was a slight pressure where his fingers were pressing into Stiles’ skin, a pricking from where his claws had appeared.

Stiles reached a hand up to his hip and covered Derek's then pressed against Derek's fingers until Derek's claws broke skin. Stiles whined softly, a tingling sensation rushing through him. He pressed harder until the sharp pain turned into something pleasurable and rocked back against Derek's face with a groan.

Pulling back with a filthy sound, Derek moaned softly. “I’m sorry.” His hands shifted back to human, and he rubbed at the small bruises he’d left.

"For what?" Stiles asked, running his fingers over Derek's. He frowned when he didn't feel claws anymore. "Why did you shift back?"

“If I hurt you,” Derek said. “And I shifted back to do this.” He rested one of his fingers against the slickened skin of Stiles’ hole, sliding it inside with little resistance.

"You didn't hurt me," Stiles assured Derek. He muffled a sound against his arm as Derek's finger slid easily into his body. "Will you shift back for me once I'm wet and loose for you?"

“Anything you want,” Derek said, pressing in a second finger, slick with oil. He stretched Stiles quickly, but thoroughly. “I want to get inside you, breed you.”

Stiles gave a low whine in the back of his throat. "Fuck yes. God, I want your knot."

Derek withdrew his fingers, leaving Stiles’ hole gaping and slick. Fisting Stiles’ hair in his other hand, he pulled Stiles’ head back, exposing the long line of his neck. He leaned in close, running his nose along Stiles’ jaw, scenting him.

Stiles whimpered in need, leaning into Derek's touch until he couldn't take it anymore. He twisted and kissed Derek, hands moving to grip Derek's face as he maneuvered his body to turn around. "Fuck. I want to ride you," Stiles breathed against Derek's lips and pushed him back against the bed.

Derek let out a sound that was close to a whimper, settling down into the pillows and clenching his fists in the sheets. His cock was an angry red and leaking, the head peeking out of the foreskin. As Stiles hovered above him, it gave another twitch and a bead of precome slid down its side. “You’re going to be the death of me,” Derek said, sounding breathless.

"It's going to be a good death, then," Stiles said with a grin. He kissed Derek hungrily, reaching out blindly for the vial of oil until he found it. Stiles opened it and poured a generous amount into his hand and capped it, then gripped Derek's dick and stroked him. "You're gonna feel so damn good in me," Stiles breathed and scooted up Derek's body to straddle him. Stiles lined Derek's cock up against his hole, teasing himself on the tip as he rubbed Derek's cockhead against his entrance. Stiles gave a needy sound as he kissed Derek and sunk right down onto his cock, taking him fully in.

Derek's eyes rolled back in his head and he groaned low in his throat. "God, _Stiles,"_ he panted, words slurring as his fangs slipped down, peeking out from his lips.

"Mmm, fuck," Stiles groaned, circling his hips and grinding down against Derek's hips. "You feel so fucking amazing," Stiles said against Derek's lips. He nosed at Derek and flicked his tongue out against one of Derek's fangs before kissing him.

Derek kissed back hungrily, hands raking down Stiles back to clutch at his ass. He planted his feet on the mattress and thrust up once before settling back onto the bed and letting Stiles set the pace. His hands flexed on Stiles’ ass, massaging the cheeks.

Stiles rose and fell, rocking and grinding onto Derek's cock at a torturous pace. The feeling of Derek's thick cock stretching him had Stiles' own aching. He groaned as he kissed Derek, thrusting down to take him to the root. "Shift for me," Stiles breathed against Derek's lips. "I want all of you."

Derek let out a noise that was a mixture of a whine and a growl and complied, his face sliding into its shifted state, claws pressing into Stiles’ fragile skin again, eyes burning red. As Stiles kept moving, Derek slid his hands around his sides to drag his nails up Stiles’ stomach and chest, before laying his right palm over the frantic beating of Stiles’ heart.

Stiles panted as he fucked Derek with a burning need he couldn't seem to fill. He moved his hands to cup Derek's face and smoothed his thumbs along the fur of Derek's cheeks. "You're beautiful," he breathed, leaning in to kiss over the ridges of Derek's brows and across his prominent werewolf features.

Derek huffed out a tiny laugh, then sobered as he caught Stiles’ eyes, as if reading the truth of his words there. Sliding his hand up to Stiles’ jaw, he pulled their mouths together, nipping at Stiles’ lip delicately, looping his other arm around Stiles’ waist to keep them pressed together.

Stiles continued to kiss over Derek's face, lips and fangs as he settled into a rhythm. He moaned softly and turned his face to bury against Derek's neck, licking and sucking against his pulse point. "Don't wanna come again until you knot me," he mumbled, closing blunt teeth against Derek's neck.

“Won’t be long,” Derek said, tipping his head back and giving Stiles more access to his neck. He met Stiles’ motion with smooth thrusts of his own, building the pleasure for both of them.

Stiles fucked himself frantically onto Derek’s dick, grinding with each downward thrust as he tried to draw Derek’s knot out. He nosed along Derek’s neck, rubbing his scent all over Derek as if everyone that wasn't a werewolf would be able to tell that Derek was his from the simple act. Stiles clawed at Derek’s shoulders as he sucked dark marks into Derek’s skin, even as they quickly faded. “Oh, god. Fuck. Derek,” he whined, squeezing tight around Derek’s cock.

Derek’s arm tightened around Stiles’ waist as their pace increased and he met Stiles’ movements with sharper upward motions, lifting Stiles further off the bed. “”Fuck,” he barked out as Stiles clenched down harder, then groaned as his knot expanded faster than it ever had, locking him inside Stiles within seconds. The muscles in his thighs quivered as his pelvis stayed arched for an infinitesimal moment, then he threw back his head and howled, cock spasming as it emptied itself, pulse after pulse filling Stiles’ body.

Stiles moaned and whimpered, breath coming fast and eyes squeezing shut as he focused on the feeling of Derek’s knot swelling inside of him. The warmth of Derek’s come filling him had Stiles writhing on Derek’s knot as he clamped his teeth harder onto Derek’s neck. The feeling of Derek stretching him had Stiles on the verge of climax as he ground onto Derek, shifting his hips and squeezed tighter around him. The sweet pressure against his prostate had him bucking and coming hard, teeth clamping on Derek’s neck until the taste of copper flooded his mouth.

After several moments, Derek finally went limp underneath Stiles, legs flopping onto the bed. The only part of him still moving was his cock, still spurting out come every few seconds as it twitched. He panted harshly, face melting back into human as he completely relaxed underneath Stiles’ weight. “How was that?” he asked, managing to turn his head to nose at Stiles’ temple.

“Mmmm, you have to ask?” Stiles said with a smile in his voice. He nuzzled and licked at the healing wound on Derek’s neck before turning to give Derek a kiss, Derek’s blood still staining his lips.

Derek lapped at his own blood, cleaning Stiles’ mouth and sharing the taste between them. “It’s the wolf in me. It likes to make sure it's pleased its mate.” Derek shifted back and forth minutely, spreading Stiles’ come between their chests, seemingly without even thinking about it.

Stiles nipped at Derek’s lips playfully, then gave him a deep, wet kiss. “You can tell your wolf its mate is very pleased,” he said when they parted, shifting his hips to grind onto Derek’s knot to milk it.

Derek grunted, his hips flexing again. “Good,” he murmured, dragging his hand up Stiles’ sweat-slick back. “Then I successfully relaxed you,” he teased, tugging at the fine hairs at the base of Stiles’ skull.

Stiles laughed softly at that. “Yeah. I would say relaxation goals were a success.” He sighed and rested on top of Derek despite the stickiness spreading between them, fingers tracing idly against Derek’s skin.

“Also good,” Derek rumbled, voice husky from pleasure. He licked a bit at the mark on Stiles’ neck, for no discernible reason.

“I’m glad your wolf chose me,” Stiles whispered against Derek’s neck, feeling like he might fall asleep any second. He was warm and sated and relaxed, wrapped around Derek.

“I think it knew before I did,” Derek said. “I usually never go that close to the border. I don’t know why I did that night. Unless it was to find you.”

Stiles gave a small snort of a laugh. “I think it could’ve gone about it better than snatching me up like it did, but I’m still glad.”

“Probably,” Derek admitted, looking a bit shame-faced.

Stiles placed a kiss against Derek’s neck and nuzzled him. “I love you, Derek Hale.”

“I love you too, Stiles. Forever.”

Stiles leaned up enough to look at Derek, a softness in his eyes as the love he felt for Derek swelled inside of him. He smiled, smoothing his fingers along Derek’s features, just as he’d done before when Derek was shifted, then kissed him. The kiss was deep and languid as Stiles tried to pour all of his feelings into it. “Forever,” he breathed when they parted. He placed another gentle kiss to Derek’s lips then snuggled against his neck again, Derek’s knot still locked firmly inside of him. Forever was more than okay with Stiles.


	8. Chapter 8

Derek tried to appear relaxed, but he was fairly certain every line in his body screamed tension. He could hear the distant sounds of Erica, Boyd and Isaac, marking their progress as they moved through the woods, keeping watch.

The days had passed in a blink, until Derek had found himself waiting for the Sheriff and the human refugees with Scott, Stiles and Laura backing him up, all of them looking various degrees of worried.

As promised, the Sheriff had arrived with Melissa, Allison and the agreed upon families in tow. They all looked scared stiff, the children clinging to their parents’ legs and Derek tried to make himself appear as unthreatening as possible.

“I’d say we should leave the introductions for later,” the Sheriff had whispered. “Let’s get these people through the woods as fast as we can.”

Stiles ushered a family towards the woods as Laura appeared by Derek. "Erica and the others will be here to help once they're done patrolling," she said. "Let's just go. They'll meet us along the way."

Derek put his arm out to guide a young woman and her baby. Scott was helping his mother, the people around them looking relieved to see a familiar face.

After only a few minutes of movement, Derek felt his heart start pounding as the sound of a loud roar echoed through the darkened trees.

“Erica,” he breathed, looking to Laura. The Sheriff was talking hurriedly to the families, encouraging them to stay together and not run, but Derek could see the fear clouding their faces.

"Alright let's move a little faster," Laura said calmly, but urgently to the families that were crossing into Hale territory.

Stiles looked up at another roar in the distance and glanced at Derek. "Can you hear them?" He asked, obvious fear in his voice.

Derek put his hand on the back of Stiles’ neck and squeezed reassuringly. “It’ll be okay,” he said, knowing how hollow that sounded.

Another roar sounded, closer this time, along with the faint sounds of yelling. Allison had her bow cocked and ready, her gaze sweeping from side to side.

Isaac suddenly burst through the tree line and stumbled, falling to his knees and revealed an arrow protruding from his back. Scott gasped and ran to him, pulling Isaac to his feet under the armpits. “Argents,” Isaac gasped, voice laced with pain. Allison bit her lip and looked to Derek and Stiles.

The families started to lose their heads even more, several of the children starting to cry.

“We can’t stay here, we’ll have to run for it,” Derek yelled over the noise. “Anyone who can carry a child, do it now!”

Stiles grabbed the two closest children and hefted them into his arms then readied himself to take off running into the forest as people screamed around them.

There was another loud growl before two hunters burst through the brush and Laura was there before Stiles could even register the weapons that had been aimed at him. She snarled, eyes red and fangs dripping as she tore one’s throat out with her teeth then clawed the face of the other right off. “Run!” she roared, breaking the arrow from Isaac’s back and hefting Isaac’s arm over her shoulder.  
  
“Scott! Scott!” Allison shouted through the screams. “My dad! They can't find out that we’re helping you. My dad -” She glanced around them and back to Scott. “I have to shoot you. Some of you. I have to -”

"Do it!" Scott yelled without hesitation. Derek opened his mouth but he could see the grim determination on Scott's face, bent on protecting the woman he loved.

Allison’s hesitation was evident on her face as she notched an arrow into place and raised it. “Scott -” she started, but voices filtered through the forest before she could say anything else. She was forced to let the arrow fly and she quickly notched another. When she raised it, it was pointing right at Stiles and the children he was carrying.

Without thinking, Derek threw himself in front of Stiles and snarled, then grunted with pain as the arrow embedded in his thigh. “Go,” he yelled back over his shoulder. “Get the kids out of here, all of you!”

“I’m not leaving you!” Stiles shouted, even though he was right behind Derek.  
  
Laura passed Isaac off when Boyd and Erica came crashing through the trees and turned on Allison, grabbing her and flinging her against a tree hard enough to knock her out. She yanked the arrow from Scott’s leg and pushed him forwards. “I’ll hold them off,” she said as she turned towards Derek and the others. “Just go.”

Derek felt a tug at his elbow and jerked, before he looked and saw it was Stiles’ father. “Come on!” he said, putting his arm around Derek’s waist and taking some of his weight.

The group disappeared into the trees ahead, Stiles looking back over his shoulder at the pair of them.

Derek gritted his teeth as every step sent pain coruscating up his leg. He focused on moving as quickly as he could, feeling marginally better when he could see they were back in Hale territory, only a few minutes from the settlement. Any good feelings vanished at the pained howl that came from behind them, and he prayed that Erica was alright. That everyone was alright.

Finally stumbling through a break in the trees, Derek lost his footing and tumbled, the Sheriff falling with him.

Scott was there, gripping first Derek’s hand to drag him to his feet and then the Sheriff’s. “We’re almost there. Let’s go. Laura will be right behind us.” Scott’s face wasn't as convincing as his voice was trying to be. “Derek.”

Derek nodded and squeezed Scott’s hand. “Come on,” he said to the Sheriff, moving quickly back into the trees.

After a few tense minutes, they finally reached the open area at the edge of the settlement. Derek felt like he couldn’t focus on anything, casting his eyes around at the humans that were still yelling and panicking, trying to find each other.

“Derek. Derek?” The was a hand on Derek’s face, guiding him to look up until Stiles’ face came into his vision. “The humans are safe,” Stiles said and took the place of the Sheriff on Derek’s side, pulling his arm over his shoulder. “Come on. Let’s get your leg looked at.”

“Laura?” Derek whispered, clutching tightly to Stiles. “Is she here yet?”

Stiles looked over his shoulder and then to Scott who shook his head. “Let’s just get you looked at first.” The Sheriff went to tend to the humans and Stiles and Scott dragged Derek back to their house.

Despite his worry for Laura, being back in his home caused the tight feeling in his gut to lighten minutely. He dropped himself heavily on the couch, wincing as it jostled the arrow.

“This is not going to be fun,” he grumbled, massaging his thigh.

“I got it,” Stiles told Scott.  
  
“I’ll go check on the others.”  
  
Stiles nodded and watched Scott leave, then turned back to Derek. He sighed and looked down at his leg. “Well… it’s already started healing around it. And since it was Allison’s arrow, we know it wasn't laced with wolfsbane.” He frowned and looked up at Derek. “Should I just… um, yank it out?”

“It’s going to be unpleasant no matter what you do.” Derek put his hand around Stiles’, folding their fingers around the arrow shaft. “Help me do it.”

Stiles’ looked uncomfortable, but he nodded and drew in a deep breath. “Yeah, okay.” Stiles gripped the arrow more firmly, looking up when Derek winced. “Okay… okay. On three, then.” Stiles blew out a breath and started counting. “One, two -” Before three came, he yanked hard and pulled the arrow out. Stiles placed his free hand over Derek’s wound and pressed down to stop the blood flow as Derek growled in pain. “It’s out. It’s out.”

Derek closed his eyes and let his head drop against the back of the couch. The familiar feeling of muscle knitting together washed over him and he felt himself drifting as his leg healed, comforted by the warmth of Stiles next to him on the couch.

After a few minutes, Stiles lifted his hand to look at Derek’s wound. “It’s already closed up,” he said, tossing the arrow onto the coffee table. “You okay?”

“As much as I can be,” Derek muttered, rubbing his hand over his eyes, before letting it drop, pulling Stiles into his side. “I knew this never would have gone off without a hitch, and now I have to worry about my sister and what happens next.”

“We’ll figure it out,” Stiles said, pressing into Derek’s side. His fingers drifted up to stroke over the mark on Derek’s neck to offer comfort. “We’ll get together some people tonight and go looking if she doesn’t show up. We weren't too far from the territory line when the hunters came.”

Derek swallowed hard and gave Stiles a small smile. “Thank you,” he whispered, squeezing Stiles’ shoulders and pressing a kiss to his forehead. “We should probably check on everyone, make sure they get settled.” A bone-deep weariness was pushing at the corners of Derek’s mind, but he knew there was a lot still to be done. It was going to be a long night.

***

Stiles knew it wasn't the best idea, especially since he couldn't see well at night, but he had to do something. He pulled on one of Derek’s jackets and then his shoes. He’d already talked to Scott about going out to look for Laura and Erica and he knew Scott would gather a few other weres to help with their search. Stiles looked at the small knife Lydia had given him and tucked it into the back of his pants before grabbing the bow and quiver of arrows he’d gotten from another human settler. Stiles just hoped he didn't shoot any of the good guys since it was so dark out.

“Derek?”

Derek emerged from the house, having changed out of his trashed jeans. "You ready to go?"

“As I’ll ever be,” Stiles said. “Scott should be meeting us soon.” He shouldered the quiver and took a deep breath. “I’ll try not to shoot you.” Stiles said it in all seriousness, but he tried to keep a smile from his lips and couldn't help snorting a laugh. “I wont. I promise.”

Derek raised his eyebrows before an answering smile tugged at his own lips. "I know you won't."

Stiles reached out for Derek and gripped his bicep, giving it a squeeze. “We’ll find her,” he said softly.

The smile faded off of Derek's face and he nodded, biting his lip. Worry was evident in his eyes.

Stiles looked up when he heard footsteps and voices. Scott, Lydia, Boyd and Isaac came into their line of sight. “Hey,” he said softly to them and they each nodded. “I guess let’s start where we met my dad. You guys should be able to track them from there.”

Derek went easily into his beta shift and cocked his head to the side. "The woods are quiet."

“That’s never a good thing,” Stiles said, glancing over at Lydia who was close by his side. At least with a Banshee with them, they’d have any warning to potential death coming their way. “Do you smell anything?” Stiles asked the group.

"Blood," Derek answered, face grim.

"Me too," Scott said. "And it's not mine or yours. Could belong to the hunters."

Stiles walked blindly behind Derek, letting Derek’s steps be his eyes. It was so dark that Stiles couldn't see but a few feet in front of him so there was no way that any humans would be out in the forest by choice. He had an arrow loosely notched into his bow, eyes squinting as he peered into the darkness.  
  
Lydia stopped and reached a hand out to grip Stiles’ shoulder. “Derek,” she said quietly, eyes distant as if Lydia were somewhere else.

Derek looked at Lydia fearfully. "You're sensing her, aren't you?"

Lydia nodded and Stiles knew that his face was a mixture of sadness and fear. “Don't scream,” Stiles whispered softly, reaching his hand up to squeeze Lydia’s on his shoulder.  
  
She stood there quietly and then shook her head, a single tear trailing down her face. Lydia turned and started walking into the darkness of the forest to the west of the territory line without a word.

“Lydia?” Stiles called out to her then glanced at Derek.

Derek looked back, stricken. He hurried after Lydia, disappearing into the trees.

“Let’s go,” Scott said, trotting after them, tugging Stiles’ arm.

“I can't see,” Stiles reminded Scott, trying to walk faster behind his friend. Stiles watched Boyd run past him and into the trees, probably going to catch up with Derek.

Isaac grabbed Stiles’ arm and dragged him along quickly. “Pick up your feet.”

“I am!” Stiles hissed and ran along with Isaac and Scott, hoping he didn't just face plant the second his foot decided to catch a branch.

It didn't take them long to catch up to Lydia, who was walking seemingly aimless into the forest, eyes distant. “She’s here,” Lydia whispered, barely audible. “Both of them are.”

Derek’s nostrils flared as he scented the air. Suddenly, his head snapped to the right. “I can smell her wolf!” He grabbed Stiles’ hand and pulled him forward faster, Lydia and the others right behind them.

The group came to a small clearing filled with a massive tree, downed long ago. There was a flicker of red eyes coming from the open end of the trunk and Derek let out a pained whimper, before running to his sister’s side.

Laura was fully shifted, covering Erica with her body, whimpering and whining.

Stiles stood there over them, staring down in shock. Even with his human nose, they smelled like death. There was a black, sticky fluid matted into Laura’s fur and running from various wounds on Erica’s pale skin. Stiles knew it had to be blood, turned black from the wolfsbane. “Are they -” he started, watching Derek and Lydia huddle around Laura and Erica.

“They’re alive,” Lydia said quietly, running her fingers over Laura’s fur delicately. “We’re here to take you home.”  
  
Stiles moved out of the way as Boyd crowded them to get to Erica. For such a large man, he moved gracefully, cradling Erica to his chest protectively.

Derek stroked Laura’s head. “I have to pick you up now, Laura.” He scooped her into his arms, trying to mind as many of her wounds as possible, but she still bared her teeth in a grimace. “I’m sorry,” Derek murmured.

Stiles watched as Lydia and Derek walked with Laura, Lydia unable to stop touching Laura as she tried to soothe her. Stiles felt numb at the thought of the possibility of Laura dying. Or Erica dying. It would be his fault if Derek lost his last family member, if Lydia lost her mate and if he lost his friend. Stiles trailed behind the group quietly as the wolves huddled close around Erica and Laura on their way back to the settlement.

***

Derek squinted his eyes against the morning light, streaming in through the windows. The quiet mutter of conversation drifted out from the living room and he turned around to look at Laura, lying in her bed.

Once they’d gotten back to the settlement, Deaton had treated both Erica and Laura. Derek still felt sick with the knowledge of how close he’d come to losing the last member of his family, but the relief that she was alright was slowly eclipsing it.

They had discussed his plan and Laura was in full agreement with him, which made things easier. At the moment, his immediate pack was in the living room, along with the Sheriff and Melissa McCall. He could only hope they’d agree as well.

“You ready for this?” Derek asked Laura, holding his hand out to her.

“I’m with you,” Laura assured Derek, wincing as she reached for his hand and weakly climbed out of bed. She was still pale and weak from the wolfsbane that was leaving her system.

Derek looped his arm around her waist and helped her out to the living area, where the wolves and humans were milling about and talking.

Lydia stepped away from where she was talking with Stiles and came to Laura’s side as well, lacing their fingers together. Derek leaned down and kissed Laura’s cheek, while the two women settled on the couch.

Derek looked around the room, at the eyes of his pack, his friends, his mate. He smiled at Stiles.

“Last night,” he began, “it was made abundantly clear how the Argents intend to move forward with this situation.” Derek made sure to make eye contact with the Sheriff and Melissa. “They’ll always think of us as monsters. _We_ know we’re not.”

The eyes of his pack were focused on him intently, and Derek flushed a moment, before forging ahead. “It’s not right what they’re doing, how they’re forcing Stiles and Scott’s friends and family to live in fear.” Stiles stepped up next to Derek and held his hand, squeezing his fingers. “Not to mention their _own_ family. Allison… and Chris. They’ve helped us and they’re still trapped over there, living with the danger that they could be found out at anytime.” Derek looked down at Laura, taking strength from her. “More than ten years ago, Kate Argent destroyed my family, my pack. And I will be damned if I let her do it to anyone else.”

Derek raised his voice a fraction, willing it to remain steady. “The time is now. We’re going to end this once and for all. Open our borders to all those who need shelter and take out the corrupted influence of Kate and Gerard. The Hale pack… is prepared to go to war.”

The room was silent as they glanced at one another and back to Derek and Laura. Stiles gave Derek’s hand another squeeze and a soft, reassuring smile.

“What are you proposing we do?” Erica asked. “We outnumber them at least three to one. If we can get their wolfsbane supply, they won’t have much against us.”

“We can do that,” Stiles said, glancing at his father. “My dad and I can take some of the humans, go at night, and destroy it. They won’t see us coming. They’ll be looking for wolves.”

“We can figure out the details later,” Derek said. “What matters most to me is that we do this together. As a family.” He looked to Scott, Melissa and the Sheriff. “As a pack. As long as we stand together, nothing will stand in our way.”

***

Stiles stared up at the night sky and the stars shining brightly above him. It had been a few days since the humans had taken refuge in their settlement. Things were still tense, but they were starting to get back to normal. Laura and Erica had recuperated and were at full strength again.

He sighed and pushed a hand under his head, then smiled at the shuffling next to him. “You awake?” Stiles asked quietly, turning over onto his side and snuggling in close to Derek’s warmth.

“Yeah.” Derek pulled Stiles closer and stroked his hand up and down his spine, still slick with the sweat of exertion.

Stiles smiled and kissed against Derek’s chest softly. He breathed Derek’s scent in deeply and nosed along his jawline. “You smell so good,” he said quietly.

“So do you,” Derek rumbled, tilting his head back.

Stiles kissed along Derek’s neck, teething against his skin and then closed his mouth over his mark. “Mmm.” Stiles closed his teeth on his mark and bit down gently. “I want you.”

Derek groaned. “You’re insatiable,” he said, looping his arms around Stiles’ waist and rolling them, until Stiles was sprawled on top of his chest.

Stiles laughed softly. “Yeah, well, you wouldn't want me any other way,” he said, kissing over Derek’s chest again and closing his mouth over Derek’s nipple to tease.

“Fuck.” Derek arched his back a bit, pushing his nipple harder against Stiles’ lips.

Stiles grinned and sucked Derek’s nipple into his mouth, flicking his tongue over it. “Like that?” he asked, kissing over to the other nipple and closing his mouth over it just the same.

“Yesss,” Derek hissed through his teeth. He brought his hand up to the back of Stiles’ head and threaded his fingers through the hair there, tugging it.

Stiles scraped his teeth over Derek’s nipple, tweaking the other between his fingers. He turned his face up to give Derek a wet, needy kiss as he rocked his hips against Derek’s. “I love you,” Stiles breathed when they parted. “So much.”

“Stiles,” Derek murmured, looking up into Stiles’ eyes. “I want you.” He tilted his hips up further, letting Stiles settle farther down, until his cock was resting behind Derek’s balls. Biting his lip, Derek stared up at Stiles, wrapping his legs around Stiles’ trim waist, digging his heels into his lower back.

Stiles studied Derek quietly, searching his face as if to find an answer there. “You want me to?” he asked softly, smoothing his fingers along Derek’s brow to brush away strands of his hair. Stiles could feel his heart start to beat quicker and his breath coming shorter. He couldn't say that he’d never thought about being inside of Derek, but he somehow never thought that would be something that Derek might want.

Instead of answering immediately, Derek slid his hand around the base of Stiles’ neck and pulled him in for a soft, sweet kiss. He pressed their foreheads together and looked into Stiles’ eyes. “I do,” he said. “You’re my equal, Stiles, in every way. And I want to feel you the way you’ve felt me. Please.”

Stiles couldn't control the smile that spread across his face and he kissed Derek back. Derek had told him as much before, but hearing it again and especially like this, made Stiles warm all over. “Tell me what you want,” Stiles said softly, rocking his hips against Derek. “Whatever you want. Anything.”

“Taste me,” Derek said, flushing a bit. “Open me up with your mouth and fingers.”

Stiles could feel the flush across his cheeks. While it was something that Derek had done to him before and Stiles absolutely loved it, it was another to hear Derek say those words. It fed a need inside of Stiles that he didn't know was there until now. “God, I want to,” he breathed against Derek’s lips and kissed him again, slow and deep. Stiles drew away to kiss across Derek’s nipples again, sucking each into his mouth before trailing kisses down his abdomen. He placed a gentle bite over Derek’s hip and nuzzled at the base of his cock to breathe in his scent. “Bet you taste so damn good.”

Derek moaned deep in his throat, letting his hips push up a bit, towards Stiles’ mouth. “Please,” he whispered, letting his legs fall open in clear invitation.

Stiles turned his head and licked a stripe up Derek’s dick, not hesitating to take him into his mouth. Stiles groaned around the head of Derek’s cock, sucking gently as his hand moved to Derek’s balls to fondle. He savored the taste of Derek, closing his eyes and taking him down further until Derek bumped the back of his throat. Having Derek fill and stretch his mouth was something that Stiles knew he wanted more of and often. His fingers moved down to brush over Derek’s entrance in tease.

Derek’s hands came to rest gently on Stiles’ shoulders, squeezing them rhythmically. Small sounds poured from his lips as Stiles’ mouth moved over him. “So good,” he moaned. “So good to me, Stiles.”

Stiles drew off of Derek’s cock and looked up at him. “Turn over onto your knees. I wanna lick you open.”

“Fuck,” Derek said. “Yeah, okay.” He rearranged himself on the ground, tilting his hips up and presenting his ass. Pillowing his head on his crossed arms, he looked over his shoulder at Stiles, breathing hard, pupils wide.

Stiles kneeled up, eyes roving Derek. He could feel his cock hardening as he reached out and ran his hands over Derek’s ass to squeeze. “Fuck, you’re gorgeous.” Stiles smoothed his hands up Derek’s back, fingers tracing over Derek’s tattoo as he touched all of Derek. Stiles leaned down and placed a kiss across one of Derek’s asscheeks. Stiles wanted to take his time and make this good for Derek, just like Derek had made it good for him. Stiles moved his hands to part Derek’s asscheeks and leaned in to carefully lick across his hole, groaning softly.

Derek clenched his hands into fists and moaned, muffled by his arms. He tilted his hips up farther, his cock hanging hard and heavy between his thighs, dripping pre-come onto the grass below.

Stiles buried his face between Derek’s cheeks, lapping and sucking at his hole until his lips were slick with saliva. One hand squeezed Derek’s ass, keeping him open for him as his other drifted down and gripped Derek’s dick, jerking him in time with his tongue pressing and licking against his hole.

“Oh fuck,” Derek panted, his hips torn between thrusting down into Stiles’ fist and back against his face. “Fuck me, Stiles, put your tongue in me.”

Stiles didn't have to be told twice as he pointed his tongue and wiggled it against the muscle of Derek’s hole, working it in until it gave way and Stiles was _inside_ Derek. He groaned and fucked his tongue into his mate like Derek had done for him, slowing down the strokes of his hand. He had to release Derek’s cock, moving his hand back up to Derek’s hole to gently work a finger in along next to his tongue to curl against him, trying to find that sweet spot he knew felt so amazing inside of himself. He wanted to give that to Derek.

After a few moments Derek suddenly stiffened and the muscles of his ass clenched tight around Stiles’ finger. He let out a loud groan and shuddered. “Yesss,” he hissed, humping back harder onto Stiles. “God, I need your cock in me. Fill me up, make me yours.”

Stiles whimpered and drew his tongue out, placing a bite on Derek’s asscheek. “God I want to, but I don't wanna hurt you. Need to stretch you more,” he breathed, pumping his finger into Derek and massaging his prostate. Stiles pressed his face back against Derek, licking around his finger as he fucked his tongue back into him.

Letting out a long, drawn out whine, Derek reached his hands back and spread his cheeks, giving Stiles more room to press in. “You’re ruining me,” he said, voice rough.

Stiles kissed over Derek’s hole and grinned. “Good, cause you’ve already ruined me,” he said, carefully working a second finger into Derek’s hole. Stiles watched as Derek’s body opened up so prettily for him, sucking his fingers into his heat as he twisted and worked them deeper. He bit his bottom lip as he curled his fingers to press firmly against Derek’s prostate then dipped down lower to nuzzle and lick at Derek’s balls.

Derek started rocking steadily, fucking himself back onto Stiles’ fingers, the breath whistling in and out of him. His back gleamed with the sweat, shiny in the light of the moon. The clearing around them was silent, the only noises what they were creating together.

Stiles leaned up to kiss over Derek’s hole and gave him a gentle swat on the ass. “Gimme the oil so I can open you up more.”

Derek grunted at the slap, but he shot a grin at Stiles and wiggled his butt. Pawing through the pile of discarded clothes near his head, he quickly found the vial of oil and held it over his shoulder for Stiles to take.

Stiles took it and could feel himself flushing. “So you like spankings, huh?” he teased and opened the vial with his thumb, then withdrew his fingers from Derek’s ass slowly to pour some generously onto his hole. Stiles rubbed his fingers over Derek’s clenching entrance before he worked the oil in and thrust his fingers against Derek’s prostate.

“Apparently,” Derek said. “I think I like everything you do to me.” By the time Stiles has his fingers buried deep, Derek’s thighs were shaking and he was moaning out on every breath. His dick was an angry red, the foreskin pulled back enough that the head was fully out, shiny and dripping.

It didn't take long for Stiles to work three fingers into Derek’s slick ass until he was wet with oil and stretched pretty around his fingers. “Fuck, I need to get in you. You think you’re ready?” Stiles asked, panting with need.

“I’ve never been more ready for anything,” Derek said. He tensed his muscles and pushed himself upright, until he could lift his hand and curve it around Stiles’ neck, pulling him in for a sloppy kiss. “I want to you watch you when you fuck me,” he breathed against Stiles’ lips.

Stiles withdrew his fingers and wrapped his arms around Derek’s torso, nuzzling against his neck. “I wanna watch you too,” Stiles breathed, kissing Derek’s neck. “Turn around.”

Derek obliged, spinning in the circle of Stiles’ arms. He wrapped his own arms around Stiles’ neck and kissed him deeply, every inch of their torso pressed together and creating delicious friction.

Stiles groaned into Derek’s mouth, hands moving down to grip Derek’s ass and squeeze. He carefully guided Derek back to lie down, settling between Derek’s spread legs. Stiles had never been inside of anyone before. Derek was going to be his first all over again. “I love you,” Stiles breathed against his lips again, shifting to push a hand between them as he gripped his dick, slicking himself and rubbed it over Derek’s hole.

"I love you too," Derek answered, wrapping one of his legs high on Stiles' hips. He held Stiles' gaze, brushing the hair back off his forehead. "So much."

Stiles pushed his nerves down, the look in Derek’s eyes enough to settle him. He leaned down and kissed Derek’s lips at the same time he thrust into Derek’s body, moaning softly against his mouth. Stiles carefully pushed in, inch by inch until he was flush against Derek. “Oh my god… you’re so tight,” he panted against Derek’s lips, carefully settling on top of him.

Whining softly, Derek circled Stiles' waist with his arms, digging his fingers into the muscles. "Feels good," he murmured. "Feels _amazing."_

Stiles smiled and kissed over Derek’s jaw line and down his neck, sucking over his pulse point as he carefully drew his hips back and slowly slid back in. “God, _you_ feel amazing. Fuck, Derek.” Stiles ran his hand along Derek’s thigh, pulling it tighter against his body as he rolled his hips again. There was a warmth spreading inside of Stiles, like something was clicking into place that he hadn't quite known wasn't there before. It felt minuscule in comparison to everything that had been happening around them, but important all the same. Stiles was content and complete inside of his mate, hoping his gaze into Derek’s eyes shared his soul when his words couldn't get his feelings across.

Derek’s hips shifted, answering Stiles’ movements with his own, their bodies speaking the same language in a way that was easy and instinctive. He clenched his hole around Stiles’ cock, seeming determined to wring as many noises out of Stiles as he could. His head was thrown back, baring his throat, eyes closed in bliss as his own dick throbbed between their bellies, pulsing pre-come onto his abs.

Stiles set up a slow pace, meeting Derek’s hips in gentle thrusts and rocks, his lips kissing along Derek’s shoulder and up to his bared neck. Stiles licked and sucked along the taut muscles there before closing his mouth under Derek’s chin, his teeth closing on his jugular. Stiles groaned, punctuating his claim and Derek’s trust with a thrust then ground his hips against Derek. Stiles knew that this was important for both of them, but especially for Derek. An Alpha baring his throat wasn't to be taken lightly and Stiles felt everything Derek was trying to say to him through the act alone.

The volume of Derek’s whimpers and moans suddenly increased in volume. “Stiles, please,” he breathed. “I’m so close.”

Stiles buried his face against Derek’s neck to take in his scent and Derek was intoxicating. He gave an animalistic groan as he thrust quicker, alternating between long and deep fucks into Derek’s tight, slick heat. “God, baby, come for me. Wanna feel you clenching around my dick.”

Derek’s arms seized tight around Stiles’ waist as he let out a long, drawn out moan. There was a splash of heat as he came between them. He pressed his heel hard into the base of Stiles’ back, holding Stiles tight to him as he jerked and squeezed tighter around Stiles’ cock.

Stiles whined as Derek squeezed impossibly tight around him, hole spasming around his cock. He could _feel_ Derek coming in a way he’d never felt before and it was just as intimate as having Derek inside of him. Stiles gave a desperate moan, fucking harder and quicker into Derek’s heat a handful of times before he tensed, dick jerking as he filled Derek with his come. “Ohhhh, fuck. Derek!” Stiles was tingling all over, sweating and shaking above Derek as he managed to focus on his mate, leaning down and pressing a wet kiss to his lips. Stiles signed, settling carefully on Derek, not caring about Derek’s come spreading between them, gently circling his hips. “You okay?”

“More than okay,” Derek whispered. He dragged his nose along Stiles’ jaw. “I loved feeling you that way.” His own hips jerked a bit as Stiles brushed a sensitive spot and his cock blurted a bit more come. “Thank you.”

Stiles smiled and kissed over Derek’s cheeks and nose, over his eyelids and jaw line, back down to his lips. He reached a hand up to brush Derek’s hair off of his forehead, gently running his fingers through Derek’s hair and scratching blunt nails against Derek’s scalp. “Maybe we can do it more often, then? I want to share everything with you in every way.”

"You certainly won't hear me complaining," Derek said. His eyes fluttered shut as he tilted his head, chasing Stiles' touch.

Stiles watched Derek quietly, continuing to scratch his blunt nails against Derek's scalp. "I wish I could knot you and claim you like a werewolf," he said softly, shifting his weight as his cock started to soften and he withdrew from Derek’s body.

Derek moaned a bit as Stiles pulled out, tightening his arms to keep Stiles close. "I'd like that," he murmured, "but I like you just the way you are even more."

“You don't wish that I was a werewolf sometimes?” Stiles asked, carding his fingers through Derek’s hair as he rested on top of him. He could feel his come sliding out of Derek as his soft cock pressed against Derek’s ass. Stiles placed gentle kisses on Derek’s neck and nuzzled him.

"You don't need to be a werewolf to be perfect for me," Derek said. "Your humanness is what makes you special and I wouldn't change it." Derek punctuated his words with gentle kiss.

Stiles smiled into the kiss as he returned it, breathing in their combined scents that permeated their skins. A warm tingle spread through him and he sighed, burying his face against Derek’s neck. “You’re perfect for me too,” he said softly.

"Who would've thought we'd be saying that all those months ago," Derek smiled. He stroked his hands up and down Stiles back.

Stiles laughed softly, relaxing against Derek as his body heat spread through him. “I know.” Stiles thought about when he was first captured several months ago and how he’d tried to escape every second he got a chance, then his feelings for Derek that had been more instinctual than he’d known then. And now his future with Derek as his mate and equal. Stiles couldn't imagine what his life would’ve been if Derek hadn't taken him that day, if Derek’s wolf hadn't sniffed out it’s mate and claimed his freedom then. “I love you, Derek.” Stiles shifted to look at Derek and nosed against his cheek, leaving a trail of his scent there. “And I can't wait to live the rest of my life with you.”

"I love you so much," Derek whispered back. "Always. No matter what the future brings, I want us side by side."

Stiles moved his hand to cup Derek’s face as he stared into his eyes then placed a tender kiss to his lips. “Always,” he echoed. And Stiles knew that whatever happened, they both meant it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys, so before any of you ask, I don't know if there will be a sequel. Right now, it's not in my immediate writing list, since I'm working on two other fics to edit and get out to you guys and working on finishing up the writing on a third fic.
> 
> It was set up with a possibility for a sequel, but as of right now there isn't one.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed the journey as much as I did. If you want to keep updated on what I'm working on next, make sure to subscribe to read the goodies! <3 You can also find me on Tumblr @Sterekbros.


End file.
